


寒鸦-未济篇（佣兵 虐）

by neverbethere



Series: 寒鸦（佣兵 虐） [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Humiliation, M/M, 成长向, 虐身
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-03-10 03:29:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 27
Words: 66,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18930373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neverbethere/pseuds/neverbethere





	1. 凶案

一辆出租车行驶在郊区宽阔的水泥路上，不知是车的原因还是路的原因，颠簸得非常厉害，坐在里面的人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼，看了一眼窗外，熟悉的别墅楼出现在视野里，一如既往地安宁，他打开车窗，新鲜的空气依然让人心旷神怡。

“就这么笔直走吗？”前面传来司机的声音。

“是的，师傅，麻烦您笔直走到底，然后右拐。”余钦听见自己如是说。

经过一排排别墅，车子终于在一栋淡粉色的楼前停下了，余钦关了车门，拿上行李箱，大门密码还是自己的生日，他走过院子，掏出钥匙开了门，头顶的窗边突然传出一阵脚步声，母亲探出头，喜笑颜开。

“钦儿，你怎么回来啦！”

余钦仰着头看了母亲，眼前却募地起了浓雾，突然一阵眩晕袭来，他直直往后倒去。

 

挣扎着睁开眼，仍然是漆黑一片，只有后脑还伴随着闷痛，不知是昏倒前被打的，还是因为车厢过于颠簸，刚撞到的。思维从梦境中脱离出来，身体的触觉也渐渐清晰起来，手被反绑在身后太久，已经没有什么知觉了，余钦试图动了一下，手臂就返上一阵强烈的酸麻，他不禁倒吸一口冷气。

余钦眨了眨眼，意识到漆黑不全是因为车厢封闭，也因为自己被人蒙住了眼睛。好在腿没有被绑缚住，他尚且可以小幅度的活动活动酸胀的腿，前一天他跑的路，真的太多了。

此时距离他回到F国，才刚过去一周。而变故的发生，也不过是一周前的事。

 

余钦是一个标准的富二代，父亲成家得子晚，在自己刚出生时就已经富甲一方了，而自己又是家里的独子，所以从小就备受宠爱，幼儿园小学，读的都是贵族学校，中学不乐意读书了，就送出国边玩边读预科，因为心思不在学习上，所以去的也不是M国或者Y国的名校，而是在欧洲的F国找了个凑合的学校混着。

那天，他刚与国内的父母视频通话，告诉父母自己近期不打算回家了，却偷偷订了机票，准备给家人一个惊喜。

结果次日清晨到家，父亲没有像平时一样，在院子里修剪他的宝贝植物，门窗也都关得死紧。整个院子静悄悄的，余钦疑惑地开了门，喊了一声爸妈，没有得到任何回应。他放下行李，去车库看了看，车也都在，百般不解地，他去了父母的卧室，刚开门，就看到被吊挂着，脸涨得发紫的父亲，和躺在床上面无血色，唇齿发黑的母亲。

余钦瞬间跌坐在地上，脸色白了又白，半响，眼泪才后知后觉地流出来。

他不敢往前挪动哪怕一厘米，看着两具尸体，喉间猛地一紧，刚侧过头就吐了出来，涕泗横流之下，他几乎想昏过去，看看这是不是一场梦，醒过来就好了。

然而等到他哭得吐得眼前发黑了，又慢慢清明过来了，四周还是一片死寂。

他仍然不敢走近，不敢触碰，怕摸到一片冰凉，也不敢多看，他承受不了这样的画面。他偏过头，试图站起来，却无意扫到了一点红光。

是从窗台上发出的，余钦定睛一看，是一个小摄像头，无线的，正对着卧室的门，刚才的一切，都被拍到了。

有人在监视这里。

余钦猛地意识到，虽然父母身上没有明显的伤痕，但显然，不会是自杀，他们感情和睦，几乎从未有过矛盾，对自己也怀着热烈的期盼和宠爱，怎么可能会是自杀。

并且，谁会在卧室放摄像头？这是谋杀！

余钦脸色又白了几分，恐惧几乎是要把他淹没了，他慌乱地爬起身，跑到家门口，他必须要逃。

但不能就这样把父母扔在这里。

他匆忙收拾了一小包的行李，塞进几把现钞，随后找了张纸，写上两行字，贴在大门门口。

抬头时他也发现了，大门门口的摄像头没有亮灯，已经被破坏了。

真该死。

余钦用手机叫了车去机场，又在app里点了个外卖，地址填的是自家别墅。

希望外卖员能看到门上贴的提示：这里发生了谋杀案，快报警！

 

余钦回到了F国，飞机落地时，已经是早晨六点了。行道上人不多，往常只令人感到安宁的清晨，却成了余钦的噩梦，他身上的衬衫已经换成了黑色卫衣，却也反复湿了几遍，刚才在飞机上，光是想着昨天看见的画面，就不禁浑身冒冷汗，从不晕机的人也又都吐了好几次，他心神不宁地打了辆车。刚把国外的手机打开，就有一个电话打进来，屏幕上显示着“姑父”，是父亲姐姐的丈夫，他们一家都常在F国，也经常会照顾自己。

余钦的手指还在发着抖，但还是按下了接听，“喂，姑父。”声音沙哑颤抖得他都快不认识自己了。

“喂，钦儿啊，在学校吗？”男声成熟而冷静，就像平时例行的电话问候一样。

“怎么了？”余钦起了些疑心，毕竟这个时间，实在是太早了。

“哦，没事，我送了个朋友回国，在机场好像看到一个很像你的人走过去了。还以为你也在机场，呵呵。”

余钦心中一凛，强迫自己稳下语气，装作打了个呵欠，用尽量慵懒的语气说：“我是不在学校，在酒店呢，昨晚在酒吧浪了会儿，稀里糊涂地就来酒店了，嘿嘿。”

“你小子就知道玩，什么时候能长点心好好学习一下。今天还有课吧？”

“昂，没事儿，下午的课，不急。”

“行，你再睡会儿，下午上完课，我来你学校看看你。”

“哦。没问题啊。到时候联系。”

余钦挂断了电话，手机提示了好一阵有几个未接，盯着熄灭了的屏幕，他看见自己灰白的脸色，姑父这么早打电话，绝非寻常，但这个面，是见还是不见，余钦还要思考一下。

 

出了机场，余钦已经换好了本国货币，手头上的现金和卡里能兑的存款，都换成了棕色现钞，也不是一个小数目，他放了一部分在包里，也在身上各个口袋里藏了一些。他不确定自己是不是已经在一个相当危险的境地，但目前为止，他也不知道谁是能够信任的。

F国作为欧洲大国，外来人口相当之多，并且因为有世界级的标志性建筑物，旅游的人也不少，才不过早上八点，河畔就已经有不少人开始悠哉地喝咖啡了。

余钦找了家店坐下，吃了点东西，这一天下来他光是在吐，什么也没吃，早就饥肠辘辘了，只是持续的紧张和反胃让他也没有多少食欲，哪怕点的是平时自己喜欢的菜品，吃起来也味如嚼蜡。

硬塞下去一些食物后，他要开始为接下来的事情做准备了。

首先是给自己在F国的好朋友兼室友打了个电话，让他对自己回家了的事情保密，然后回到了宿舍，把自己彻彻底底地收拾了一下。

温热的水淋在头顶，余钦紧绷的精神总算能够稍稍放松一点，水流无声无息地流过脸颊，脑海中不断闪现过去的画面，他眼眶又红了。

自己远在F国留学，父母不是没有担忧过，除了姑姑一家，还有一个亲戚也是在F国工作的，是母亲那边的亲戚，说起来还是个联系极少的舅舅。

作为母亲的弟弟，这个舅舅在F国的事业却几乎可以算是没有什么起色，远不如姑父他们，也许是因为无力帮上什么忙，他很少过问余钦的事，也几乎没有什么来往，只是母亲曾经给过余钦一个电话，就只是说为了以防万一。

那时他还开玩笑，说防什么万一，万一姑父靠不住了，还是万一你们也不爱我了。

母亲只是笑，一脸宠溺。

万万没有想到，真的会有这一天。


	2. 亲戚

余钦看着那个电话，犹豫了许久，还是拨了出去。

手机放在耳边，传来嘀的接线声，他望着波光粼粼的河水，心中的紧张难以言喻。

电话响了很久，才被接通，对面传来一声略显嘶哑的问候，还是用的本地语言。

余钦沉默了片刻，才尽量冷静下来，答道：“是我，余钦。”

“你在哪。”对面的人仿佛猜到了这个电话会发生，没有任何的废话。

“在河畔的一家咖啡厅。”余钦如实相告。

“晚上六点来XX酒店，就在你学校附近。”

电话挂断了。

余钦皱了皱眉，看着屏幕上的未接来电，不禁思考起来，究竟谁是可信的。

 

反复思考纠结中，时间过得很快，余钦甚至翻了一遍父母的朋友圈，找了之前所有的聊天消息，几乎没有提到过这位舅舅，反倒是经常与姑父一同聚餐，父亲也时常与姑父去钓鱼，他一直以为，姑父与父亲的关系很好，毕竟一直那么融洽。

但早上六点的那个电话，实在是有点可疑。

只能是看情况了。

 

下午三点，余钦还是回到了学校，在教室上了课，虽然心思已经不知飞到何处，但总算是挨过了这两个钟头。下课了，刚出教学楼，就看见姑父在不远处等着了。

果不其然，余钦打起十二分精神，笑着抬手打了个招呼。

“姑父，又来看我啦。”

姑父其人叫喻至安，是一名商人，就余钦了解的背景，姑父与父亲在事业上类似合作关系，虽是两家公司，姑父从商业晚，但两家公司产业链上有不少重合的地方，父亲又在国内发展得非常好，因此姑父在国外的事业发展迅猛，托了父亲不少福。余钦多少也了解过，自己在F国读书的这些日子，经常受到姑父的照顾，也有这方面的原因。

喻至安穿着休闲，只有手上的名表和脚下的皮鞋透露着一丝不俗，他微笑着搂过余钦的肩膀，“不是一直说想吃鱼子酱吗，我托人打听到了一家餐厅，今天请你吃到饱，怎么样？”

手臂搂上自己肩膀的时候，余钦微不可见地抖了一下，他立刻观察了姑父一番，似乎没有被发现，随后也一如从前一般笑着答道：“好啊。”

 

F国的餐厅向来优雅、安静，但也有不少顶级餐厅酒香不怕巷子深地开在极为偏僻的地方，喻至安一反常态地亲自开车，路程走了足足四十分钟，余钦塞着耳机，两眼就只是看着窗外，心里却不安得几乎想跳车逃走。

一直到了一个偏僻得连余钦都不知道在哪儿的地方，车子终于在一片花园前停下，喻至安把车停在门口，向门卫出示了手机短信，对方才点头让路，门开了，车缓缓驶入。

也难怪说是打听到的，这家餐厅坐落在花园中心，光是从正门行驶到餐厅的距离，都能想象出这片花园究竟有多大，实在不会是一般人能来的地方。

在一路的迎宾礼中，喻至安带着余钦进到了一个房间，零星的几张餐桌摆放在中央，上面铺着精致的桌布与餐具，余钦在姑父的指引下入座，他不禁环顾了四周，只看到角落还有一桌人在用餐。

菜上得很快，几乎是刚落座没几分钟，餐具餐盘就一一被放在了面前。余钦熟练地将面包掰成小块，抹上些许鹅肝酱吃了起来。

食不言寝不语，余钦虽是从小被宠大的，但并不意味着可以为所欲为，在礼仪这方面，父母以身作则，从小就教育得很好。

但在这样的环境和场景下，手下熟练地切着各式菜品，余钦的心思却也无法专注在这美味佳肴上。

不安感实在太过强烈，他甚至能感觉到身后有人在时不时地观察着自己。

喻至安还是那般优雅，仿佛什么事都发生，但如果昨天自己留下的纸条被看到了，姑父一定会知道这件事，而他除了早晨给自己打了个莫名其妙的电话，到目前为止，任何反应都没有。

这实在太不应该。紧张的情绪让余钦的指尖有些颤抖，他尽量冷静地放下刀叉，拿起餐布擦了擦手，礼貌地靠近了一些姑父，低声说：“姑父，我去一下洗手间。”

对方点了头，示意没关系，还顺便指了个方向，告诉他洗手间在哪。

 

余钦转身向外走去。这餐厅装修得富丽堂皇，洗手间也透露着贵族气息，余钦左右观察了一番，解决完洗了个手，还是下了决心，立刻翻窗出去。

偌大的花园里植物纵横交错地分布着，看守和园丁也不少，余钦费了不少劲，才找到一处相对隐秘安全的地方。

姑父是不可信了，但要从这里出去，还必须经过门口的守卫，在这里待得越久，也越危险。

除了赌一把，再也没有别的办法。

他刚才从餐厅出来，只带了手机，包里虽然有很多现金，但在那种情形下，根本无法带出来。

不过有手机，也算是有了一线生机，他给舅舅的手机发了自己的定位，随后就听见耳边墙外传来一阵凌乱的脚步声，余钦暗骂了一声，不得不继续转移。

花园实在太大，他为了避开别人，稀里糊涂的反倒进了地下停车场，位置虽然不大，但毕竟车多，藏起来相对方便一些。

又有脚步声靠近了车库门口，余钦屏息盼望着对方离开，手机却突然一个消息提示音响起，他匆忙地按了静音，目光扫过屏幕的提示：“具体在哪。”

“地下停车场。”余钦回复着，几乎是盲打。

提示音实在太过于暴露，门口的脚步声突然消失了，这不正常，余钦屏息趴下，透过车底的缝隙看见了几只脚正在轻轻地迈向他的位置。

该死。

余钦留下手机，尽量无声地转移到另一边。在来人的视线盲区悄然移动着。

那几个人看到了墙角的手机，用对讲机报告了一声：“发现手机，但没有看到人，怀疑是诱饵。完毕。”

好在没有带技术人员破解解锁密码，否则他们也许会立刻发现，这手机两分钟前才发过一条消息出去。

余钦稍微松了口气，等着那几个人搜查几遍，离开了车库。

 

直到一辆黑色轿车驶入地下车库时，余钦几乎觉得过去了半个世纪，这期间都来过几拨人了，他靠着车辆的遮挡，勉强混了过来，每一回都够紧张出一身冷汗的。

黑色轿车停在车库中央，半响都没有移动，余钦试图接近看一下车内的人，却见对方摇下了车窗，“再躲下去就别想走了。”

余钦认命地走出来，刚打开车门，对方就下车了。

那人皮肤很黑很粗糙，不像其他的亲戚一样精致干净，穿的衣服也是十足的没有品位，但对方就是这么粗鲁地抓着余钦的脖子，拖到车尾，打开后备箱，把人塞进去，关上车门，动作流畅到令人恐惧。

一片漆黑中，余钦感到车子走走停停，一直行驶了很久很久，随后又开始疯狂颠簸，余钦在后备箱撞得头晕眼花的，好不容易车停下了，他也浑身上下都快散架了。

后备箱打开了，强烈的灯光照在余钦身上，他反射性遮挡了一下，缓慢睁开眼，才看见自己已经在陌生的私人车库了。

“…舅舅？”他试探地叫了一声。

那人黑着脸，像是完全不想搭理他。自顾自地转身走进屋子里了。

余钦吸着气缓慢爬出来，浑身疼得不行，他自己也都不知道这趟车到底坐了多久，下车后腿都是软的，他环顾四周，跟着舅舅进了屋，发现自己所在应该是一个私人住宅。

房子不大，不论是相比起自家的别墅，还是姑父家的宅子，都显得很小，车库也只够放下两三辆车，太寒碜了。

初次到一个陌生的地方，余钦还是懂礼貌的，他尽量轻地走上楼，找到了房子的主人，正坐在电脑前敲着键盘。

“…舅舅？”余钦小心翼翼地喊了一声。

对方头也没抬，指了个方向，说：“浴室，自己冷静一下。”

余钦乖顺地进去，打开了淋浴头，身上也确实都被汗浸湿了，他脱光以后，门突然开了，他受惊地转头看了一眼，舅舅只是面无表情地扔了套衣服在水池上，还有毛巾。门又关上了。


	3. 入营

余钦穿着稍宽松的衣服出来时，舅舅终于看了他一眼，才第一眼，余钦就莫名觉得，对方看自己好像在看一个死人。

他头皮有些发麻，眼神不自觉地回避，扫了一眼别处，都是一片不寻常的干净。

除了该有的家具设备，和电脑，别的什么都没有。

“好在搜查的人都是傻子，你才能等到我。”

舅舅的声音突然响起，是如同外表一般的粗犷质感，他几乎是轻蔑的看着余钦，语气极其自然地问：“所以你想以什么方式死去？”

在余钦惊异的眼神中，他又继续问道：“是像你父亲那样，上吊，还是像你母亲那样，服毒？”

恶毒的语言让余钦几乎要瞬间失去理智，他呼吸粗重起来，压抑着内心的悲愤，质问道：“我妈怎么会有你这样的弟弟！”

他怒气冲冲地回到浴室，从自己的衣服口袋里掏出仅有的几张现钞，出来时拳头紧握着，那人依然无动于衷地坐在电脑前，余钦咬牙说道：“我，再也不用你管我。”

那人轻笑了一声，淡淡道：“能别死再说。”

 

从这间小屋子出来，余钦望了一眼无际的公路，和极暗的天色，才意识到，自己真的到了孤立无援的地步。

姑父，是不可信的，舅舅，是不可靠的，而自己身上仅剩几张现金，手机都没有了。

穿着的衣服，还是那个说话恶毒的家伙给的。

余钦对着空气骂了一声脏话，真恶心。

他漫无目的地走了许久，路上行人很少，这里也是非常偏僻的对方，余钦虽然在F国待了三年，但也没有来过这么偏僻的地方，可以说除了学校周边和繁华的市中心，他对这个城市几乎是一无所知。

凌晨的郊区向来很安静，余钦不知自己究竟走了多久，脚心都开始隐隐作痛了，天还没有亮。

他努力辨认了一下路牌，只能往自己看着眼熟的方向走去，累了就席地而坐歇歇脚，休息好了又继续出发。

直到天完全亮了，余钦才走到看起来比较繁华一点的地方，他走进一家超市，买了早餐，在一家咖啡店坐到中午，又买了午餐，再到一个旅馆开了房，一觉睡到凌晨三点，他醒来，掏出口袋里的钱数了几遍，所剩无几了。

这些钱还不够他撑两天。

 

果然，第三天从另一家更破烂的旅馆出来时，余钦已经身无分文了。

从小到大没有顾虑过经济钱财的人，尽管已经努力紧巴着规划支出了，也没办法支撑太久。他漫无目的地走在街上，这里已经是比较繁华的地带了，相比起前两天那个鸟不拉屎的地方，这边各种小店铺齐全，只是要消费，必须得有钱。

余钦的身份证、护照，都在包里，留在那个餐厅了。

不能回国，没有手机，身无分文，饥饿难耐，为了少花钱，昨天他几乎没吃什么东西。心理和体力都到了极限，余钦的精神都快有些恍惚。

但当他正想在公园的椅子上躺会儿的时候，余光内出现了几束目光，余钦警惕地起身，闷头在公园里转了几圈，仍然看见了那几个人。

他们似乎意识到自己已经发现了被跟踪，对着耳机说了些什么，随后就光天化日之下，直接围向了自己。

余钦立刻撒腿就跑，不管是否有目的地，只要能逃离这暂时的跟踪，他也能再做打算。

身后的人追得很紧，甚至还调了车来，余钦不得不放弃人多的大路，往一些细窄的巷子和小路中跑去。

刚跑没多久，他又发现，还有另外一拨人，也在围堵自己。

疯狂的逃跑消耗了他太多体力，眼前阵阵地发黑起来，但求生本能还是让他不得不继续逃跑躲藏，不消半会儿，又出现了另外一拨人。

该死，到底有多少人。余钦跑过一条小巷子，实在太累了，只好躲在垃圾箱后面，酸臭的空气随着喘息吸进去，他被呛得瞬间反胃，又不得不忍着别吐，吐起来动静太大了，一定会被发现。

他凝神辨认着跑步声靠近又远去，终于在四周一片宁静的时候，挪了挪身子，从垃圾箱后面爬了出来。

可刚冒出头，就看见一双棕色皮鞋，随后听见砰的一声，后脑剧痛之下，身体迅速瘫软了下来。

 

再醒来，就发现自己在这车厢里了。

余钦至少有两天没有喝水进食，浑身疲软得像一滩烂泥，即使不被绑缚着，他也不会有力气反抗了。

从家庭美满衣食无忧的留学生，到失去父母，逃离出国，信错姑父，投靠舅舅，到流离失所，如今甚至都被绑缚着，在一辆不知去往何处的闷热车厢里，不知道能活到什么时候，也不知道为什么要活下去。

余钦心头一阵酸楚，蒙在眼上的布瞬间又湿了。

 

不过半响，车停了，车门被打开，随后听见门外的人踏上车厢，鞋底踩在铁皮上，声音很响，随后是陆陆续续重物落地的响声，还伴随着各种惨叫。

余钦心底又凉了一半，一双手突然抓住了他的肩膀，巨大的力度直接把他拉起来，又有一双手抓着脚脖子，人直接给悬空拉起来了，那两人移动了几步，就松了手，余钦直接摔了下去，震得肺腑生疼，沙地扬起的灰尘还进了口鼻，他反射性地吐出带沙的唾液，又立刻被人抓着手臂站起来了。

蒙在眼上的布被扯掉，借着惨白的灯光，余钦看清楚了身边的人，他们穿着迷彩作训服，腰间系着不窄不薄的皮带，每个人的动作都是一致的粗暴，不远处还蹲着一伙人，双手也被绑缚在身后，他也被推往了那个方向，太大的推力让余钦有些站不稳，踉跄了一下才没有摔下去，他的背突然一疼，是被硬物顶了一下。他本能地回头一看，一把黑漆漆的枪口。

 

余钦蹲在一伙人之间，茫然又恐惧的看着几车厢的人被提扔下来，然后押到自己身边，所有的人都是一样的蒙眼缚手，但大多数人似乎都在睁眼后不久就不再疑惑，仿佛出现在这样的地方，十分地理所应当。

这一切都是怎么了？

几位穿着作训服的人卸完了“货”，总算可以围着这群蹲到腿麻的人说点什么了。

“欢迎来到天堂。”首先开口的，是一位头发金黄的白种人，他有着几乎是这里最高大强壮的身材，不像别人一样端着突击步枪，他腰间只是别了一把手枪，但站在那儿，谁都看得出来他是这里地位最高的人。

他咧嘴笑了笑，故作和善地走到几个人背后，用匕首割开了束缚住他们的绳子，甚至还拍了拍几个人的肩膀，他一步步走到了余钦的背后，余钦突然感到肩上有一股强大的力量，死死地按住了他，手臂不自觉借了力扛住，身后传来一声轻笑，“你们这些，瘦弱没用的劣质品，被送到这里，就是为了接受加工，和挑选。”

肩上的力撤了，余钦看见那人绕到左边，朝着一位极其瘦小且黑的身体，踹了一脚，用力不重，但那人还是倒了下去，像是完全没有力气反抗，余钦回头看着，发现那个小小的身体一直在止不住的发抖，呼吸凌乱得仿佛下一秒就要窒息。

强壮的金发男人踩着脚下瘦弱的身体，眼神是极度的嫌恶，他瘪了一下嘴角，随即掏出手枪，“像这种只会害怕的，最垃圾的劣质品，我们一般称之为，”三言两语间子弹已上膛，随即一声枪响，他脚下的身体停下了颤抖，瘫软在沙地上，“废品。”

 

余钦一瞬间忘了呼吸，他眼睁睁地看着男人开枪，看着他脚下的躯体猛地一震，爆出血花，然后瘫软下去。

手指又开始止不住地发抖，他用尽全身力气让自己转回头，别再看，但那画面还是深深地印入脑海，令他难以冷静。

金发男人又继续说起来，“训练期，也不会太长，半年。半年之后就不仅要训练，还要出任务。”他不以为意地对着一个同样惊愕的同伴笑了笑，“你懂得，任务就是你们想要的，任务就意味着钱，或者死。”

那人也瞬间低下头去，不敢和金发男人对视。

“至于我，就是辛辛苦苦给你们加工制作的工人，当然，你们必须喊我，教官。”金发男人悠哉地走到所有人面前，点头示意了一下，周围几个人就开始陆陆续续给所有人松绑。

“好了，接下来，请大家跟着助教，回到你们的加工车间，好好享受一下天堂独有的新人八小时假期。”


	4. 溺水

助教几人骑着沙地摩托，后面的新人在一片沙尘中跟着跑，很多人都呛咳得放慢了脚步，助教们一边咒骂着催促，一边嘲笑他们的狼狈样，甚至还特意绕了好几圈，才到所谓的住处，无非是几个帐篷屋。

余钦勉强拖着酸痛无力的四肢追上了摩托，但回头一看，似乎刚才蹲着的四十多人，已经少了好几个。他完全不敢想象没跟上的人都会遭遇什么，除了劝自己麻木点，他找不到任何让自己好受些的办法。

助教把人领到帐篷门口就走了，余钦进去一看，除了简陋的床铺和生活必须品，这里什么也没有。其他人陆陆续续进来，随意占个了床就睡下了，一副适应良好的样子。余钦看着几乎是要怀疑人生，这里的一切，和这一周他经历的一切，都太匪夷所思了。

昨天睡的旅馆虽然破烂，但最起码，还能洗干净了再睡。而今天，他身上还沾着垃圾的酸臭味，混着两天来的汗味，光是穿着这身衣服站着，余钦都觉得自己快窒息了。

然而他找了一个角落的床位，坐在地上观察了许久，也没有看到有谁是洗干净了才进来的，余钦不得已放弃了习以为常的日常清洁，忍着恶臭带来的反胃感，蜷睡在了床边。

 

清晨，天还没亮，在粗鲁的推搡下，余钦从噩梦中惊醒，耳畔是助教骂骂咧咧的声音，用不同的口音，不同的语言，却是一样鄙夷的语气。

所有人被赶到帐篷外，身上的衣服还是昨天来时穿的，全都脏得不像样。不少人被赶起床，还是一副睡眼惺忪的样子，余钦观察了一下，明显有几位是来自东南亚地区的，身材矮小但精壮，有一位穿着及膝短裤，露出的小腿胫骨那侧覆满了细小的伤疤，凭着以前练过两年散打的经验，余钦判断，此人绝对不好惹。

对方察觉到被打量，抬眼看了过来，尽管余钦立刻移开了目光，但仍能感觉到对方锐利的眼神。

教官从越野车里探出半个身子，抬手对着天空鸣了几枪，大声喊道：“你们六个月中唯一的一次假期已经享受完毕，现在，所有劣质品，脱鞋脱衣服，用你们这辈子能跑的最快速度，到达训练区。”

助教听令立刻催促起来，余钦犹豫着脱了上衣，手搭在裤子上，下意识地抗拒这么羞耻的行为。

旁边却有人过于干脆利落地脱光了所有衣物，助教用鞭子重重地抽了他一下，骂道：“恶心的东西，穿上你的内裤。”

四周的人听了，刚褪到一半又急忙往回拉，余钦略微松了口气，脱了脏成破烂的休闲裤和鞋袜。

微风习习，穿着衣服的时候还感觉不到，直接皮肤接触了才发现，其实温度不高，尤其在这样的早晨。余钦手臂起了一层鸡皮疙瘩，不自觉地有些瑟缩起来，教官睥睨着这群或畏缩或张扬的新人，又破口大骂：“还不出发？你们这些蠢货！”

教官开着越野车在前面，助教人手一根牛皮鞭子，在人群里催赶着，并不一定需要慢下来，他们总会找到理由雨露均沾地给每个人尝尝挨鞭子的滋味。

才刚跑没多久，余钦就有些跟不上大部队的速度了，接近三天的饥饿让他的步履变得无比沉重，脚下的沙石也咯得人跌跌撞撞，鞭子突然抽在背上，余钦不禁惨叫出声，太疼了，皮肤上迅速肿起了一条红痕。余钦已经尽了最大的力气想要跟上队伍的速度，但随着体力的迅速流失，他实在是有心无力，呼吸越来越粗重，眼前的景色也渐渐昏暗，鞭子又追了上来，耳边还有听不懂的骂声。

几乎是凭借着对痛苦恐惧的本能，挨一鞭子就努力压榨出力气往前跑一段距离，慢下来又挨鞭子，如此循环往复的，余钦竟还抵达了终点，只是做了队伍的最后一个人。

因为后背撕裂的疼痛和低血糖，余钦有些耳鸣起来，教官大步走向他时，也只是毫无察觉地在与自己的眩晕感对抗，随后背上就挨了踹，他下意识地踉跄着往前，教官几乎是把他踹到了湖边，余钦跌倒在水里，手掌按在水下尖锐的石子上，咯得生疼，后背的鞭伤也更疼了，眼前的浓雾散不下去，余钦终于软绵绵地倒进了湖水里。

教官站在岸边，眼神示意了一个助教，对方便下水拖着余钦往水更深的地方走去，砂砾划破了皮肤带出丝丝血迹，很快就在水中散开消失了，但站在水里的所有人都停下来看着这一切发生，助教走到湖水及腰的位置，毫不留情地把余钦按进水里。

冰凉的湖水唤回了余钦的意识，被迫清醒的他立刻呛咳着挣扎起来，助教把人捞起来给了一秒喘气的时间，又紧接着按下去，余钦下意识地闭了气，即使身体还在本能地想要呛咳出进入鼻腔的水，但这无疑会带来更深的吸气，助教完全没给他留这机会。口鼻露出水面的瞬间，他除了尽量多吸一口氧气以外，什么都来不及做，只能双手胡乱地企图抓住点什么，可被抓住的人又会无情地甩下他的手，继续把他按进水里。

几个来回以后，助教把人拖回了岸边，余钦立刻侧过身子呕出几口水，鼻腔的火辣刺激得他眼泪直流，大脑也是一片昏沉。

教官视若无睹地拍了拍手，吸引了所有人的注意力，“从你们的狗窝到训练区，二十公里的距离，以后每天早上七点，直接在这集合训练。”他瞥了一眼还在剧烈喘息的余钦，毫不吝啬地表示了他的厌恶，“最好别再让我看见这样的废物。”扫视了一圈所有站在湖水中的人，他继续说：“既然所有人都清洁完毕了，现在给你们十分钟时间，领用作训服和食物。”

 

在助教的指引和谩骂下，人渐渐散了，水波渐渐平静下来，瘫在岸边的余钦一动不动地，闭着眼，仿佛死了。

他真希望自己死了。

肺部的闷痛、背后的鞭伤、昏沉的大脑或是身体各处的小血口，无一不在提示他，自己还活着。

为什么还活着呢。

余钦毫无劫后余生的庆幸感，这里的生活他完全无法接受，这个鬼地方，他一分钟都待不下去了。

可还没等他消极几分钟，耳边就传来了渐近的脚步声。余钦睁开眼，粗糙的牛皮鞭尾落在视线里，视线往上，是一条青筋暴起的有力臂膀，教官统一的作训服，和表情极不耐烦的黄肤色面孔，“滚起来，杂种。”

明明精神已经想要放弃了，但身体还是不听使唤地爬起来，余钦恨恨地攥了一把石子，手腕立刻就被一只作训鞋踩住。

“别想耍小聪明。”助教恶狠狠地教训他。

该死，他只是恨自己这么快就被鞭子打成条件反射了。

余钦立刻松了手，解释道：“你误会了，教官。”

助教轻轻皱了眉头，“最好是如此。”他移开脚，抱着臂催促着：“你还有三分钟时间换上衣服吃饭，当然，除非你想继续光着身子饿着肚子训练，那我估计今天就能给你收尸了。”

 

几乎是连滚带爬的，余钦找到了真正算得上训练区的位置，这里除了一片片大小不一的绿色帐篷，不远处居然还有几栋像模像样的仓库和大楼，各种肤色的人穿着一样的训练服，在帐篷间来回走过，不少人还对着余钦的方向似笑非笑地打量了起来，甚至还能听出几句调笑话。

“要么来赌一把他能活到第几天？”

“今天都过不去吧，赌一千。”

“怂货，赌注敢不敢下大点，两天，五千。”

余钦磨着后槽牙，赶紧小跑着去领了作训服穿上，余光瞥见发放作训服的帐篷门口还立着一块牌子，上面写着“训练服可无限领取。”

没想太多，余钦又跑去了吃饭的地方，出乎意料的是，这里的伙食居然并不算糟，好几个自助式餐盘摆放在一张长条桌上，所有人都可以来自由取用，肉和蔬果都有，盘子空了就会有人立刻补上，但时间紧迫，余钦只吃了两口蔬菜，就拿着一块面包往集合地点边吃边小跑过去。


	5. 惩罚

七点，训练区的各个领域已经有不少人在聚集列队了，余钦吃过一点食物，总算有了点力气，勉力跑去了集合点，那位黄肤色的助教正在队伍前面掐着秒表，目光极冷地盯着准备入队的余钦。

“出来。”他的吐字与目光一样冷。

余钦不禁咽了一口唾沫，努力无视了直觉提示危险的信号，还算没有腿软地到了助教面前，他看着助教的肩膀，只敢用余光面对助教的注视。

“迟到17秒。”他从腰侧的皮带上卸下鞭子，鞭尾垂在地上，他扫了一眼列队的众人，大声吼道：“在训练营里，你们犯的所有错，都会得到相应的惩罚。迟到是一种，按秒记数，是我对你们的仁慈。”

队伍里大多数人的眼神都闪过了一丝恐惧，很显然，早晨的热身跑已经让他们印象深刻了，而余钦更是，就目前为止，他绝对是队里挨鞭子最多的人。

“转身，双手握后颈上。”

身体又一次先于思想地服从了命令，余钦面朝着波光粼粼的湖面，助教的鞭子不留情面地落了下来。

十七下，旧伤叠新伤，当然，旧的也没有多旧。

助教打得非常急，才短短几秒，就到了数，余钦难忍地痛呼出声，但在他意识到以后，又恨不得在众目睽睽下跳湖自尽，不过今早的经历还是让他立刻打消了这个念头。

再也不想体会溺水的滋味了。

“入队。”助教命令道，他拿着鞭子指了个位子，一排排尾。

 

黄肤色助教废话极少，直接开练，训练项目基本上都是与体能相关的，另外几个助教都会在队伍中间催促着，时不时也会动用武力，但基本上脏字是不离口的。

所有人在泥地里抱着浸湿的圆木躺下又坐起时，黄肤色的助教好心介绍起了自己和其他助教。

余钦累得上气不接下气，腹胸几乎要被沉甸甸的圆木压扁了，但身体还是在跟着口令机械地躺下坐起，他隐约听见，这位助教说自己叫雷，负责的是体能方面的训练。另外的几个教官分别负责了枪械、近身格斗、特种技术和其他武器的训练。

粘稠的泥浆紧紧吸附在所有人的衣裤上，雷教官脚底也是一片泥泞，他随意走到一个黑人的身边，看似轻轻踩住那人的肩头，又无情地发出起身的口令。

那人费力地挣扎，但根本使不上力，他们队伍的其他人也都无法再坐起来，黑人痛苦地嚎叫了一声，又被雷教官重重地踩下去。

耳边还是其他助教忽远忽近的谩骂声，余钦已经开始感到麻木，只不过一个早晨，他已经听腻了各个国家各个语种的脏话脏字。腹部肌肉仿佛是着了火，又烧焦了，除了痛还有麻，他根本起不来了，但好在队友里还有几个体力旺盛的家伙顶住了圆木，正侥幸着，耳边突然响起一串踏在泥泞上的脚步声。

肩头狠狠一痛，余钦看见了一张没有表情的脸。

“起来。”雷教官说。

教官穿的是鞋底并不柔软也不具备多少弹性的作训靴，压在肩头就像用钝器顶住一样。余钦拼出了全部力气，身体也没有抬起分毫，他用力憋得满脸通红，但肩头的靴子也是纹丝不动，他自暴自弃地瘫了下去，急促喘息着，腹部难受得让他几乎要忍不住呻吟。

“偷懒，记二十鞭。”

靴子终于挪开，雷教官走到了队伍中间，“二十个，完成了的原地休息，十分钟后继续。”

 

枪声、嘶吼、惨叫声，此起彼伏于训练区的各个角落，雷教官终于把操练权交给枪械教官的时候，队里的大部分人都已经站不住了，他们或蹲或坐地瘫在地上，只有余钦是直接趴着，他实在是没有力气把自己以任何姿势支撑起来了，背上的鞭伤早已麻木，浑身上下的肌肉还在因为脱力颤抖不已。

接手的是枪械教官，一个胡须浓密的强壮白人，只是皮肤因为长期的暴晒显得有些发红，他看着累得东倒西歪的队伍，直接提枪扫射了过去，所有人都迅速爬起来，余钦也吓得一抖，莫名又有了站立的力气，枪械教官脸红脖子粗地怒吼起来：“你们这些垃圾，才上午九点就成了这个鬼样子，就你们这样还想赚钱？狗屁！”

九点？余钦两眼一黑，差点没腿软倒下去，刚才经历的训练让他产生了一种已经中午十二点的错觉。

 

枪械教官几乎是个脏话机器，他嘴上骂个没停，余钦费了不少力气才从一堆脏字里分辨出他表达的指令到底是什么。

所有人被领到了靶场，这个区域非常宽阔，可以同时容纳四个小队训练，教官先是从放满枪械和零件的桌上随手拿了一把冲锋枪，以极快的速度演示了拆装、装弹、上膛之后，就直接介绍下一把枪了。

他操着一口Y国风味的英语，发音总是含糊不清，可迅速介绍了四五支枪械以后，不少人都是一副不耐烦的了然模样，也有少数人像余钦一样，一脸茫然。

教官架着一把冲锋枪走向射击位置，几梭子弹连发出去，枪枪中靶，他享受地吹了声口哨，转回身问道：“是不是很简单？”他随手把枪扔到一个队员身上，无所谓地说：“蠢货们，自己享受吧。”

一部分队员欢呼出声，跃跃欲试地挑了自己喜欢的枪械，就对着靶子射击了起来，无论是姿势还是成绩，都非常明显的不是新手。

而另一部分队员，则手足无措地一会儿看看别人射击，一会儿试着拼装一把突击步枪，像极了无头苍蝇。余钦混在一堆无头苍蝇里，试图淡化自己的存在感，他完全没看明白怎么拼装，只能挑了把手枪试着装弹上膛，射击区的人太多显得有些拥挤，他也不凑热闹，放下了手枪正准备换另外一支枪，这时候教官的怒吼又在身后响起，“谁想让别人走火，就给我把上膛了的实弹枪放桌上，让我发现了就等着死吧！”余钦吓得一激灵，迅速摸回了那把手枪。

射击区有人下来装弹了，余钦赶忙上去占了个位置，模仿着别人的射击姿势，瞄准靶子射出一发子弹，后坐力大大超出了他的预料，经过体能训练折磨的手臂根本支撑不住，他上身被冲得往后一仰，回过神后定睛一看，不过20米的距离，都没有上靶。

枪械教官坐不住了，直接把几个人拎出来，其中也包括余钦。教官骂骂咧咧地，筛去层层脏话，余钦明白了大意，差不多是说他们几个人什么都不会，还得浪费教官力气教，让他们以后每天晚饭后来靶场端枪两个小时。

但好在教官虽然说话难听，东西还是会教，他一一摆正了几个人的射击姿势，又在他们面前稍微减速地演示了刚才几支枪的拆装上膛，然后一个个轮着上去拼装，凡是射击动作或者拆装上膛让他有不满意的地方，都会受到鞭子的暴力提醒。

几轮下来，年纪稍大的那几个还没学会，仍在战战兢兢呲牙咧嘴地拼装着一把突击步枪，但余钦所幸是记明白了，不过代价是手臂和上身又添了数十条鞭痕。

 

午间，所有人被陆陆续续从熬人的训练中解放出来，训练区的空地上又被摆放了餐盘和食物，虽然食物会无限供应，但人的饥饿本能是不会消停的，为了缓解拥挤，已经摆了四五张餐桌，放着一样的食物，但几百人的用餐仍然造成了水泄不通的场景。

余钦不知道午休有多长时间，但半天的训练和早上的五分饱让他饿得极其难受，浑身都像散架了一样，还没有力气去填饱肚子。

这才刚过半天，加上昨晚的时间，他在这个训练营里才待了不到一天时间，真是有些度日如年。

但就算是个傻子也能看出来，这到底是什么地方了。佣兵公司的训练营，非常明显，这个公司还有不小的规模，所有的设备、武器、教官和训练投入，都是不小的支出，而时长半年的训练，足以把一些素质合格的普通人改造成杀人机器，同时，也会是这家公司的资产，为它们带来更多的利益。

望着疯狂争食的人潮，余钦坐在不远处的草地上，再度陷入了迷茫。

为什么是佣兵公司？是谁把他扔到这里的？那人是想让他活着，还是不留痕迹地杀了他？

能否逃离这里，已经是无需思考的问题了，他在早晨二十公里热身时听见别人提到“合同”，一种类似于生死状的东西，凡是入营者，只要没成为合格佣兵的，下场都是死，无一例外。


	6. 示威

训练营的天气非常奇怪，上午还阴沉沉的天空不过眨眼间就变得晴空万里，烈日暴晒下，空气瞬间上升了不少温度，食物和汗液的气味混在一起，弥漫在整个训练区的空地上。刚饿出来的胃口又瞬间消失了，余钦捂着抽抽的胃，短暂的休息反倒让人觉得更疲惫。餐盘附近的人渐渐少了，他支使起无力的四肢，到餐盘边取了块焦黑的牛排，和一点蔬果，没用餐具，他只能用手小心地捏着牛排和蔬菜。

坐在湖边的集合点，口中咀嚼着冷硬的牛肉，阳光打在黑色训练T恤上，汗湿的部分迅速被蒸出一片片的白色，滚烫的布料覆在肿起的鞭痕上，稍微放松的肢体又不自觉地紧绷起来，没有一秒是舒服的。

下午的训练时间与集合场所，教官都没有通知，但多数人都选择了回到早上的集合点，有些队员已经找到了同类人，三三两两地聚集在一起，也有不少人只是一个人待着，或进食或锤着身上酸胀的肌肉。

没有钟表，没有时间概念，没人知道什么时候继续训练，所以只是等着，还有人甚至躺着闭目养神起来。

 

一阵枪声打破了宁静的幻象，所有人都条件反射地站起身，一列车队从训练区的另一边开来，好几个教官从武装越野车上探出身子对天鸣枪，后面跟着一辆皮卡，装着的东西用黑布盖住了，他们把车停在湖边空地，人群都凑了过去。

几位教官下了车，冲锋枪架在肩上，耀武扬威般地扫视着四周的人群，待围观的人凑近，他们掀开了黑布，里面装着的赫然是几个穿着破碎训练服，浑身浴血的活人。

余钦倒吸了一口冷气，耳边也不少人发出惊异的声音。

一位黑人跳上皮卡，身上大块的肌肉还在颤动着，他用嘶哑的声音喊道：“这些人，是逃跑失败的一部分人。”

四周突然变得安静下来，教官嗤笑了一声，继续说：“为什么是一部分人？因为死了的我们也懒得带过来了。”说完便与其他几位教官哄笑起来。

车上横躺着的那几个人，大多身上还有不少伤口，枪伤或是刀伤，血肉模糊的一片，实在分不太出来。他们的脸已经看不太清，但被摆得扭曲的身体还在止不住地颤动，血液源源不断地渗过训练服流出来，甚至一滴滴地漏出皮卡，染得地上都是一片血迹。

燥热的空气加快了血腥味的扩散，有零星几个人开始干呕起来。

教官们又大笑起来，“蠢货们，是中午吃太多了吗？”黑人教官用脚踩住了一个人的小腿，伴随着痛苦的哀嚎，破烂的裤腿上冒出了更多的血，有人看不下去，跑到一边呕吐了。教官们鄙夷地看着他，扬着下巴继续说道：“逃，不是不可以，只要你逃得出去，是你的本事。但既然被发现了，只会有两种结果，一种是被打死，这是我喜欢的结果，简单，干净。而我不喜欢的结果，就是像这些垃圾一样投降，半死不活的还要老子送去治疗室，真是浪费医疗资源！”他说得额头青筋暴起，脚下又碾动两下，带起一阵急促的惨叫，他低骂道：“战场上可从来没有投降的选项，我们这种人，被俘永远只会意味着虐杀处死。”

 

各个小队的教官将围观的人都遣散了，皮卡已经离开，但地上还残留着不知是谁的血迹，余钦如行尸走肉般地跟在小队后面，剧烈的反胃感一直持续到现在，好不容易才没有吐出来。

太阳穴也一胀一胀地跳痛着，大脑就像一团浆糊，在接二连三的刺激下，失去了正常的功能。

逃不逃已经不再重要，生或死也不再是他能够考虑的事情，从到了这个训练营开始，身体就不再属于自己，命也是。

来到这里的人，要么是想拿命换钱的亡命徒，要么是嫌退役无聊的杀人机器，要么是劣迹斑斑的非法公民。

余钦呢？他不知道。

就像从舅舅家跑出来的时候一样，他什么都不知道。

不知道要去哪，不知道要做什么，不知道可以信任谁，不知道接下来在哪里度过。

甚至连要不要继续活下去，他都不知道。

所有的思考和选择到现在，都被证明是错误的。否则他也不会被出现在这里，一无所有的。

 

队伍缓慢行进到了一片枯黄的草地上，格斗教官个头不大，但十分精壮，线条分明的肌肉像丝丝缕缕的细线，紧紧包裹着强健的骨骼，棕色的皮肤上覆满大大小小的疤痕，就连微卷的短发中都有两条细长的刀疤，他眉毛极淡，嘴角总是向下撇着，面无表情时都显得凶神恶煞。

他微昂着下巴，瞥了眼队伍中明显更身强体壮的那几个人，开口道：“你，你，还有你们四个，出来。”

被点到的人站出了队伍，训练有素地跨立站着，教官偏过头，对着剩余的人说：“打倒他们，或者他们打倒你们，先倒光的一方每人记三十鞭。”

话音刚落，那六人就反应极快地主动攻击，想要以少胜多，必须速战速决！

剩余的足足有三十来号人，有些看起来完全没有格斗能力，在那六人的强势攻击下几乎是秒倒，紧张危急的情况使肾上腺素迅速飚高，余钦双拳护在下巴附近，权衡了一下力量差距，那六人起码比他多出十公斤的肌肉重量，进攻无异于找死，他试图战略性地后退一些。

面对乱战的人群，余钦才刚退后几步，后背就猛地一疼，是短鞭，经过中午短暂的休息，身后的伤再度被抽醒，疼痛逼得余钦眼前一黑，瞬间冒出冷汗。

“攻击！你这个懦夫！”

熟悉的骂声又在身后响起，余钦不得已往前探了几公分。

不远处一位高大强壮的男人刚用右勾打倒一个，刚回头目光就对上了余钦，对方的眼神闪过一丝惧怕，更是让他锁定了目标。他跨过摔倒在面前的人，一步迈到余钦身侧，对方还没来得及攻击，就被环住了脖子往前下压，两个膝撞连着顶在腹部，手臂间的身体迅速软了下去，他毫无迟疑地在背部补上一肘，人就软趴趴地摔在了地上。他补了两脚踹在腰侧和后背，确定对方没有还手之力后又继续与其他人缠斗起来。

 

一切发生得太快，当余钦反应过来时，他已经毫无力气地倒在地上，腹背连带着五脏六腑都在剧痛，口中还泛着酸味，他无意识地挪了挪四肢，浑身都疼得厉害，眼前的浓雾缓缓散去，他才感觉到一阵晕眩，胃部猛地收缩，又吐出几口酸水。

战斗持续了一段时间，人多的一方剩下了几个块头不大但也十分能打的，而被围攻的六人也只剩下三个，几乎是二比一的强强对抗下，最终获胜的是人多的一方。

教官依着棵树，像是看困了，百无聊赖地宣布：“弱者比更弱者，零比一。”

 

一轮结束，教官只是犯困般地闭上眼，伴随着一声声哀嚎，地上或躺或趴的人也都慢慢爬起来了，一直趴着的，其他助教会去检查是否死了，但也有个别一被拖起来就惨叫不止的人，余钦被这动静吸引了注意力，他捂着腹部看过去，那人的小腿正以一种非正常的姿势扭曲着，是骨折了。

余钦感到一阵头皮发麻，死亡的恐怖气息笼罩着他。

几乎是下意识的，他看向那个早晨被他注意到的人，那人正笔直地站在一旁，看着骨折的伤腿微抿着唇，神情漠然。长裤虽然遮住了他杀器般的小腿胫骨，但曾经爱好过格斗的余钦还是非常相信自己的判断，那是一位经历过长期泰拳训练的拳手，甚至很有可能，是黑市拳手。

骨折的人没有因为伤痛被仁慈地对待，教官粗暴地拖起了所有人，又喊了开始。

已经负债三十鞭的六人组愤怒异常，在巨大的压力下，他们下手变得更重，甚至毫无顾忌地使用杀招。

无法抵抗攻击的人只好更快地抱头投降，可即使蜷缩在地上，也会被补上几脚。

 

随着最后一局的结束，所有人身上都带着不轻的伤痕，狼狈地倒在地上，几位助教围站在四周，冷眼看着医疗人员把昏倒过去或是没了反应的人抬走，骨折的人已经增加到了三位，也被带走了。

剩下的人气喘吁吁地爬起来，压抑着痛呼，捂着各自的伤处勉强列了队。

余钦头晕眼花地站在一排末尾，他浑身上下没有哪里是不痛的，但看了一眼一排，原本有十几号人的，现在只剩下四五人。

他不知是该庆幸自己还站在这里，还是悲哀自己没有干脆被打死。

教官稍跨着腿站在队伍前，仍撇着嘴，一脸不愉快并懒得说话的样子，道：“这就是我的训练方式，弱肉强食。它将会一直持续到我认为你们配被我亲手训练为止，如果没有那一天，那就一直这样下去。”


	7. 清算

晚餐时分，阳光斜射在每个人的身上，空气还是一样的燥热。队伍解散后，所有人都可以自由活动，余钦眯着眼抬头看了看太阳，现在大概四五点左右。晚饭已经开始供应了，空地的人又渐渐多了起来，教官们似乎有专门的休息场所，不是训练时间，几乎不会出现，但周围一直有不少持枪看管秩序的人，他们戴着墨镜或坐或站地，对人群一直保持密切关注。

余钦的大脑已经彻底放弃运转了，他现在还能站着就已经是个奇迹，更别说这样一瘸一拐地去吃晚饭。

饥饿的力量是强大的，尤其在中午刚吃没多久就因为格斗训练全部吐光以后。余钦拖着已经感觉不到它存在的躯体，走到餐盘边，用一次性纸盘盛了些饭菜。他吸取了教训，不再避开人群在外面等，即使拥挤让他浑身又疼了个遍，但等待换来的只有凉透的食物和更难受更不想动的身体。

米饭很硬，鸡块也不好吃，余钦回想起从小到大吃过的食物，都没有一样是比今天吃的任何东西要更难吃的。

 

晚饭后，一些受训者陆陆续续地去了领了一套新训练服，然后往离训练空地最近的那栋楼去了，从那儿出来的人都神清气爽的，明显是洗过澡了。余钦默默记下浴室的位置，看着别人都开始小跑回宿舍了，他拖着越发酸痛的身体，一步步迈向了靶场。

还有枪械教官要求的两小时射击姿势训练。

即使教官不在训练区，余钦也不敢越雷池一步。他没有试探教官底线的兴趣，起码不想主动招惹更多惩罚，光今天一天算下来，他身上已经负了上百鞭子债了。他忍不住打了个寒颤，赶紧甩了甩头，这脑子还是继续关机吧。 

射击场地虽然持续开放，但附近也有更多的武装看管员，训练时间外的子弹也是每人限量领取的，不过它也意味着，训练结束后是可以私下加练的，种种细节都在彰显这家公司的富有。

 

找了一把拼装好的突击步枪，深吸一口气，余钦面朝着靶子的方向端了起来。刚举着还没十秒，手就抖得不行了。

白天被教官逼着，被恐惧压着，被疼痛赶着，身体本能总是先于意识地作出反应，这才勉强撑了过来。可折腾一天下来，到了这个时候，教官都不在了，精神也松懈下来，身体仿佛才真正属于自己，属于这个疲惫得过了头的内心。

默数了六十秒，余钦就想要放弃了。

余光里突然出现另外一个枪口，也是端着没有射击，但枪口比自己稳了太多。

“今天下午我注意到你了。”

身旁的人说着一口泰式英文，余钦转过头，看见那张黑黢黢的脸，是那位有着钢铁胫骨的泰拳手，他呼吸停滞了一瞬。

“你打得太烂了。”

憋着的气突然就泄了，还以为要说什么正经话。余钦转回头，紧绷的肩臂力竭地颤抖着。

想了想，他还是撑着一口气问了出来：“你想表达什么意思？”

“我不想因为拖后腿的人太多而挨打。”

靠。

余钦在心里骂了句脏话。

谁想拖后腿似的。

“他们下杀手的情况下，我们这边能打的人只会越来越少，到时候你们都被轻松解决了，我只会被围攻。”

余钦听见了对方牙齿咬合的声音，他不敢作声。

“今天我们已经输了四场，一百二十鞭。”

拼命想逃避面对的问题还是出现了，余钦有些支不住枪了，他深呼吸了一口气。

“如果再这么下去，我不能保证自己不把气撒在你们身上，即使那可能会减少我的胜算。”泰拳手个子比余钦矮了快十公分，但即使是微仰着头，他的神情依然是骄傲冷漠的，“我最恨的就是输。”

余钦实在支撑不住了，他卸了力气，步枪挂在肩上，手臂肌肉还在轻微颤着，他努力压下郁愤，开口道：“我也不想输，可让我跟他们这样的人打，怎样才能赢？”

对方露出些微错愕的表情，又一脸疑惑地，“不用你来赢，只要你能让他们多耗费些力气，我一定可以赢。”

 

腹背受敌莫过此，队外有教官的死亡威胁，队内还有队友的恐怖要求。余钦近乎绝望地，什么也说不出来，闷声又抬起手，端起枪来。

天变暗得很快，只是对余钦来说，这么一小段时间就像把他按在极限边缘反复摩擦，也不知道有没有两个小时，他连抬手擦汗的力气都没有了，整个手臂已经不再是酸麻胀痛，而是针扎似的，疼得人一层层地冒冷汗。

泰拳手似乎也没有碰过枪械，端得差不多了，他也没太累着，放了枪又反复练习起拆装，只是记性不太好，总一脸困惑地拿着错误零件往上比。

“不是这个，应该先装带弹簧的零件了。”余钦看不过去，小声提醒道。

对方立刻甩了个眼刀过来，像是嫌他多嘴。

吓得余钦立刻闭嘴噤声，溜去拿衣服洗澡了。

 

脱了身上不知被汗浸湿过几遍的T恤，余钦看了一眼背后，全是深红暗紫的肿痕和紫黑的淤青，几乎没有一块能放下巴掌的好地方，一碰都疼得一哆嗦。

淋浴头喷出的水并不温热，打在皮肤上还生疼，但保持干净的习惯还是压过了寒冷与痛楚，他硬是咬着牙细细洗了个澡。太脏了，流到地上的水都是暗黄发灰的。

从浴室出来时，训练区的人已经很少了，夜风清凉，整个场地都是与白天截然不同的宁静。

可没有太多时间感叹，余钦收拾好了自己，又一路小跑起来。

 

乌黑的环境下，余钦并不太认路，早晨跑过来时几乎都是不清醒的状态，而现在要回去，他也只记得宿舍附近是完全的沙地，一路上他看到了几次零零散散的帐篷，外面一群人围在一起，中间隐约传出的鞭打声让余钦很清楚的知道，他们在履行一天的惩罚。

急促的鞭打声和惨叫声让他皮肉一紧，想逃离，想再拖些时间，晚一点再面对这恐怖的一切，但越来越深的恐惧还是让他不自觉地加快了脚步，连积累了一天的疲惫都暂时地忘记了。

可当他终于找到自己的宿舍时，帐篷外列队站着的人群，又让他有些不敢走近了。

是主教官先发现他的。

“恭喜大家，最后一个蠢材终于到了。”金发男人抬手看了眼表，“九点四十六分。感谢他给所有人带来了附加的一百零六下。”

余钦生生驻在了原地。

全队投以他怨恨或愤怒的视线，余钦恐惧地后退了两步，却马上有人架住他，把人拖到队伍最前面。

“二百四十六。”主教官报出这个数字，余钦瞬间腿软了。

周围几个助教很快地卸下鞭子，拎着走向了身后的队列，粗暴地把人拉出来以后直接上手就打。

主教官好整以暇地走到余钦面前，脸上挂着似笑非笑的表情，抬手轻轻弹去他下巴上即将掉落的汗滴，余钦不受控制地颤抖着，本能地对将受到的苦楚感到恐惧，他哆嗦着微微抬起头，求饶的话几乎到了嘴边，却听见一声轻佻的口哨，“你洗干净以后，还挺漂亮的。”

鞭子狠狠落在身后，余钦紧闭着眼，把一切都吞回了肚子里。


	8. 侥幸

体能教官的二十，格斗教官的一百二，加上迟到清算的一百零六。整整二百四十六下，没有谁能活着挨完这个数目。

鞭子接连抽打在余钦的后背，黑色T恤上很快就泅出了暗色血迹，他痛苦不堪地仰起头，一片模糊中看见主教官嗜血的笑容，在惨白灯光的照射下，更令人毛骨悚然了。

他会死。

这个念头直白地出现在脑海中。

烈痛下他根本无法思考，身体本能的抵抗也极其微弱，耳边的惨叫不知来源于何处，也可能是自己的。

 

一道红色的闪光出现在主教官的肩上，是对讲机发出的，金发男人偏过头，右手不耐嘈杂地捂住了耳朵，一道声音进入他的左耳。

“B级任务，三人，即刻出发，速到出发点集合。”

对讲机那边又重复了一遍，男人眼中露出兴奋的光芒，几位站在旁边的助教看着他，目光中带了些期待和羡慕。

“坦纳，法尔，”他拇指与两个指头轻合着搓了搓，笑容贪婪地说：“钱来了。”

架住余钦的两个人应声露出相同的表情，干脆地放开手臂，欢呼着跑去发动越野车。

雷抱臂站在一侧，没有情绪的脸上依然看不到任何波动，金发男人上车前玩味地看了他一眼，开口道：“雷，你还是这么地不为金钱所动。”

“既然如此，那这里就交给你了。”

 

车辆轰鸣着远去，帐篷外安静了片刻，助教们回过神，不爽地爆了几句粗口，更重地落下鞭子，迁怒到抱头挨罚的人身上。

雷看了眼表，不动喜怒的脸上浮现出一丝烦躁，他催促道：“加快速度！”

瘫软在地上的人无助地蹭动了一下，又低声发出嘶哑的哀嚎，雷一步步走了过去，作战靴踩出沙沙的声音，看着那人越发剧烈的颤抖抽搐，他蹲下身，听见气若游丝的声音：“我会死的…”

雷皱起眉，声音一如既往的冷硬，“新人入营的第一周，除非重伤濒死，否则没有享受医疗的机会。”

“你还不配。”

一米长的鞭子垂落沙地，就着瘫软的姿势，雷踩着那人抽搐的小腿，用极快的速度落下了鞭。

 

执刑的人急急完成了任务，在雷的反复催促之下，他们几乎没有计数，照着感觉打得差不多就完事了。

而在队伍外的那个人，在雷的特殊照顾下，挨完以后就一直没能起身。直到教官们上车离开，队员们对着他骂出了自己母语最脏的脏话，才一个个动作僵硬地回了帐篷。人渐渐散了，夜晚终于归于平静，余钦还一个人静静地趴在那儿，一动不动。

他没有死，只是不敢动。

背上渗血的伤口已经干了，反倒是更偏下的位置，并不算薄的训练裤都被抽破了，更别说布料下的两团肉变成了什么样。

余钦半睁着眼睛，颤抖的嘴唇轻轻磨在沙子上，他全然地放松，任由疼痛和屈辱感冲击自己的大脑神经。

从小受过的教育、经历过的舒适生活、和父母教导的自尊善良，在这一刻全部散成了灰烬，他宁愿失去记忆，也许才能更好地接受现在的自己。

这个肮脏的、狼狈的、屈辱地趴在地上的，绝望的自己。

他不愿再想下去。

余钦逃避般地闭上眼，泪水就汹涌地流了出来。

 

不知过了多久，余钦从沙地中缓慢地支起身子，一点点挪动着爬了起来，他没有往帐篷走去，仅仅是看了眼门口零星点点的血迹，就头也不回地向着训练区迈步行进。

夜风很凉，挂在身后的破碎衣衫被吹得轻轻飘起，伤口反复挤压下，余钦疼得昏昏沉沉，步履却没有减慢。

跌跌撞撞地走了许久，他总算看到了训练区微暗的灯光。

白日里吵闹喧嚣的训练区此刻空荡荡的，除了零星几个抱枪倚着石头休息的守卫，就再没见到其他人。闭目休息的守卫极为警惕，余钦还没踏上水泥地，训练鞋不过是在草地上蹭出了些微声响，就有几名守卫忽然睁了眼，戒备地拿枪对着他。

余钦双手放在脑袋两侧，示意自己没有武器，他僵硬地转过身，用嘶哑的声音解释道：“我只是来换衣服。”

守卫放低了枪口，但还是瞪着他，没有丝毫的信任。

没有再解释的欲望，余钦放下手，牵扯起肩背的一阵疼痛，冷汗又冒了出来，也许是他看起来完全是一副随时要倒下的样子，守卫稍微放低了戒备，又坐了回去，半眯着眼盯着他。

摇摇欲坠的人撑着走进了衣物领用处，咬着牙脱下破碎的衣物，看了一眼背后，有好几处撕裂的伤口泛着血，但已经是干透了的暗红色，出乎意料的是，臀腿上没有明显破皮的伤口，只有淤紫发黑的一片，可哪怕轻轻触碰也是疼痛难当。

换上干净的新训练服，余钦把自己挪到湖边，守卫已经放下戒备，听见声音不过是把眼睛睁开一条缝，就又闭上。

水泥地上还残留着中午那滩暗红色的血迹，没有人清理，其实仔细看，周围还能发现不少已经浅红或者发黑的印记，不知到底是什么留下的。

找了一块相对干净的草地，余钦平趴了上去，微风刮过湖面，带着些微泥腥味，呼吸着晚风，余钦的精神慢慢放松下来，眼皮也轻轻阖上了。

 

梦里的场景非常混乱，在别墅旁的人工湖边，和童年伙伴一起嬉笑打闹，父亲远远地坐在岸边钓鱼，怡然自得的听着小孩儿稚嫩的童音，转眼自己却掉进了湖里，耳边传来不太清晰的喊叫声，冰凉的湖水中是一片漆黑，他拼命挣扎，但没有人伸出援手，他看着空空如也的手心，画面又忽的变成一片烈火，他身上的衣物被烧得焦黑，喉咙也被浓烟呛得喊不出声音，眼见着火圈把自己围住，眼眶一阵刺痛，他忍不住紧闭了眼。

昏暗中有大量的脚步声靠近，他隐约闻到美食的气味，脑海中又浮现精美装盘中的鱼子酱和甘甜香醇的冰淇淋，肚子诚实地发出了咕咕的声音。

然而画面中又突然响起枪声，血红的颜色漫过了眼前的整片黑暗，非人的惨叫声在耳边响起，余钦突然惊醒过来。

随之苏醒的疼痛让他禁不住地呻吟出声，但转了转僵硬发酸的脖子，他发现天色只是蒙蒙亮，训练区的人依然很少。

只是身后的空地上已经摆上了长桌，十几位穿着负责食物供应的人正在忙碌着准备早饭，这大概是梦里那些脚步声的来源了。

短暂休息过的余钦认命地爬起身，趁着没人赶紧安稳地吃一顿早餐。

 

随着训练区的人渐渐多了起来，余钦也回到了集合点。

经过昨天教训的人陆陆续续都来得很早，虽然个个都是一副休息不够的样子，昨天开始训练时天已经完全亮了，而今天的黎明时分，四周还有些昏暗，人就几乎到齐了。

被医疗队接走的人，也一瘸一拐地出现了，伤处只是被简单地包扎固定住，他们几乎是半残的状态，显然没经过怎样的治疗休养，就被赶回来了。

七点，雷准时出现在集合点，他扫过队伍，平静冷漠的眼神中没有半点波澜，训练即刻开始。

 

用数百个俯卧撑与负重深蹲热身，是雷的习惯，他只用规定好时间，要求不停的做，就可以抱着手臂去一边，冷眼旁观着所有人挣扎到彻底脱力。有几位助教配合着在队伍中监督并且故意刁难人，时不时地踩住或者踹上一脚，停下来了又可以理所当然地抽上几鞭。

那几个骨折的人叫得尤其惨烈，助教丝毫没有因为他们的伤情而变得仁慈，仍然按照一致的要求，逼迫他们不要停下，有人实在无法继续，就被助教拳打脚踢重鞭加身。

毒打之下，有几个人变得奄奄一息，翻滚的力气都没有了。

余钦闷头压榨着自己的体力，痛苦在莫大的恐惧面前都显得微不足道起来，他强迫自己不要去看，但一句句求饶求救声还是准确无误地传入了他的耳中。

“别打了…”

“求你…”

“救救我…”

没人敢回应，甚至大多数人都是极其冷漠的，视若不见地继续做着自己的动作。

一直无动于衷的雷终于走了过来，他面无表情地垂眸看着地上的人，问：“要我救你吗?”

那人的身子歪向一边蜷缩着，像是肋骨断了，口鼻里冒出血沫，他没有气力抬眼，只是微不可见地点了头。

雷从身后掏出手枪，上膛扣动扳机，眼睛都未眨一下。

枪声鸣起，周边几个人不约而同地身体一震，余钦闭上眼，温热的血液已经淌入他的掌下。

“还有谁需要被救？”


	9. 电网

经过难熬的一小时负重深蹲，所有人终于等到了宝贵的三分钟休息时间。

余钦力竭地跪在地上，手撑着暗红色的地面，心下默数着数字让自己清空大脑，大腿还在抽搐个没停，前一天的酸痛也开始发酵，汗水顺着下巴掉落在水泥地上，啪嗒作响。

默数到一百五十四时，雷的秒表滴答响了一声。

“三分钟到，所有人跟我来。”

 

助教们驱赶着人起来，凡是还能喘气的，再怎么没有力气，也被逼着颤颤巍巍地站起来了，身边还横七竖八地躺着几具尸体，有的人绕过了，有的人直接跨了过去。

雷把人带到一个巨大的泥水池子边，池子是下凹式的，有二三十米长，十米宽，上面覆着一张铁丝编成的网，离水面大概三十公分左右的距离。

余钦注意到池子边放着的变压器，意识到事情不会太简单。

“一百趟，时限一个小时。”雷说明道，“超出时间按秒计数。”

 

所有人拥挤着跳下池子，几位有训练经验的人立刻匍匐着往前爬去，姿势动作都极其熟练，很快就甩下后面的人一截。

余钦小心翼翼地模仿着他们的姿势，四周的人快速动作着，不时溅起的泥水飞到他的眼里嘴里，瞬间就蛰痛得睁不开眼，只能凭着记忆往前爬去。

触到前面的池壁时，身体突然一阵刺痛，几乎是同时的，身后响起一声声尖叫，所有还在池里的人都遭了殃。

电流的作用没有停留太久，余钦撑着池岸，奋力爬了上去。

 

上了岸用手刮去眼边的泥水，余钦才看见，站在池边的雷教官踩着一根水管，还在时不时地往里注水。水面越来越高，意味着，越往后呼吸换气的空间越小。

顾不上身后越来越熬人的疼痛，他加快速度往起点跑去。

人群一个个地跳进水池，匍匐，闭着眼往前爬，时不时地集体惨叫一声，疲惫和痛苦折磨着每一个人的神经。

而水面还在逐步升高。

不消多时，水面离电网只有一个头的距离了，大多数人的速度也慢了下来，尽管岸边还有不停辱骂催促着他们的助教，但沉重的泥水与力竭的四肢还是让人心有余而力不足地缓慢爬行着。

 

雷没有提醒过哪怕一次，时间过去了多久。

没有人知道，现在还剩下多少时间。

缺乏时间感是训练营的日常元素，训练场没有钟表，宿舍没有钟表，可教官却会死死要求时间的准确。

所有人能做的只有不顾一切地拼命压榨体力，疯狂往前爬行。在焦虑和恐惧的驱赶下，动作变形的人越来越多，触碰到电网的情况也出现得越来越频繁。

水面又上升了一些，余钦勉力仰着头，却也只能用鼻子呼吸，并且这样还有触碰电网的风险，他迅速换了口气，又屏息埋进泥水中闭着眼往前爬，电流突然窜进身体，他拳头猛地一紧，几个气泡冒出水面，又浪费了不少氧气。

水面持续上升，在池中想要呼吸已然不太可能，而换气也变得越来越困难，缺氧之下，不少人都到了终点端的池边，也没有力气爬上去，四五个人拥挤着瘫软在池沿，后面的人不可避免地被堵在电网下，换不了气也出不来。

强烈的求生欲使得几个人开始在水里拳脚相加，直接把人打着赶上去。

余钦两眼发黑地爬上岸，按着身体记忆往回跑，擦了几遍眼睛也没看清东西，熟悉的眩晕感又冒了出来。他在一片模糊间跳下水池，隐约看到水面距离电网，已经不到十公分了。

第九十三趟，他默数着，一个深吸气，又闷头扎进了水里。

 

一趟只能用一口气，余钦不得不加快速度以免闷死在水中。

好不容易快到了岸，电流的刺痛感又突然袭来。余钦疼得缩起了身子，可耐心的等待并没有换来电流的退去，反而一直持续着，后腰突然有什么东西轻轻地碰到了他，刺痛感更加剧烈了。

该死，有人失去意识了。

他意识到这次的电流是失去意识的人漂浮起来触碰到电网造成的，可这样忍下去也没有个头，于是他咬紧牙根，伸手努力张开一点手指，又握紧攥住了后方人的衣服，他支撑不住地吐出肺里剩余的氧气，拼了命地往前爬去，终于摸到池壁，他冒出头，猛地吸了口气，把手中的人拖离电网，才终于能够不用憋着地呛咳起来。

水面还在持续升高，余钦不敢久留，只能爬上岸边咳边跑，才刚抹开眼前的泥水，映入眼帘的就是漂浮在水面上的又一个黑色人影。

撑不住的人越来越多，甚至余钦也不能判断，这些人是昏过去了，还是已经死了。

他看到岸边已经站了零星几个呼吸粗重的队员，是已经完成了一百趟。

不敢怠慢，他匆忙几个换气，再度跳入水中。可脚下刚踩到泥地，余钦就腿软地跪了下去，水里的电已经不是间断的，而是持续的了，并且漂浮起来的人，他也管不了了。

手脚并用地，余钦疯狂往前爬去，漂浮着的躯体撞在他的肩上，他不忍地偏过一点方向，远离了已经不知是死是活的人。

九十四。

他不断默数着数字，让自己只能想着数字。

 

最后一趟结束时，余钦费力地翻上池岸，转了个身仰躺着，他用尽全身力气举了手，示意完成。立刻有人把他拖向了起点，身后的伤摩擦着地面，他也麻木得什么反应都没有。

“超时三十七秒。”雷平静地报出时间。

三十七…

余钦不知是该庆幸还是该担忧。

他真的已经拼尽全力了，即使已经喘过了这十几秒的气，他仍然提不起一点力气，浸湿的布料紧贴在身体上，整个背面的伤都已经痛到麻木，他也撑过来了，可即使这样，还是要记三十多下打。

 

休息了半分钟，余钦还是被助教赶起来站着了，他摇摇欲坠地站在队列中，看着还清醒的人一个个爬上岸举手示意，也看着一个又一个的黑色人影从水中浮起。

没有人再爬上来了，池子里的水被迅速抽干，助教下去拖出了三具尸体。

余钦看不下去地转过头，眼眶泛了红。

他没有任何办法，也没有能力去做什么，他只能不管，只能离开，如果顾上他们，也许漂浮在水里的就会是自己。

 

重新列了队，余钦所在的一排只剩五个人，雷扫视着队伍全员，开口道：“很好，只剩下二十八个人了。”

所有人都沉默了，最初从车上下来时，明明有四十多人。才不到两天，只剩下二十八人。

雷继续说道：“我们的训练分为几个阶段，第一阶段，目标是淘汰一半以上，看来这个目标即将就要完成了。”

队列里依然没人作声。

“自由活动，三分钟后在这里集合。”雷抬手看着秒表，拇指一动，所有人迅速散开，疯了般地往一个方向跑去。

 

此时大多数小队都还没结束上午的训练，空地上没有多少人，但食物已经供应上了。

余钦就近喝了杯水，又拿了能点当饱的东西，就边往嘴里塞边火速跑回集合点。

嘴里满当当地塞着食物，余钦上气不接下气地抵达集合点，背对着雷教官疯狂咀嚼。

人陆陆续续的到了，余钦咽下口中的食物，看着雷教官冷漠地拿着秒表，给迟到的人说了数，当场就提鞭罚完了。

“接下来，去车上领负重。”雷抬手指了辆卡车，后面的门已经开了。

余钦走近车门，入眼是一车厢的黑色背包，背包并不算太大，但他领了一个，拖下车时差点没被直接拽下去，这起码有三十公斤重。

背上以后能站稳都是个奇迹，余钦腿软着走了几步，晃晃悠悠的，差点没跌倒。

 

一群人背着包，拖着沉重的步伐跟在两辆越野车后面，经过还在训练的众小队，不知走了多久，直到他们一直跟着走到某个山脚时，余钦才意识到，漫长的负重越野就此开始了。

而此时，阳光正烈，背后的伤饱经泡磨，似乎又开始渗血，而不受控制颤抖着的腿，包括膝盖脚踝，也都已经酸软。

雷与其他教官一同跳下车，轻装上阵地边走上山，边下了命令：“用最快的速度翻过这座山，再跑回宿舍，就可以自由活动。对了，应该不需要我再提醒清算时间是几点吧？”

没有一个人接话，他也毫无所谓地对天鸣了一枪，“开始吧。”


	10. 越野

到了一天中最热的时候，阳光直射着每个人的头顶，即使是在山里，都没凉快多少，入夏的持续高温使得植被树木都更显干枯，但好在没有下雨，否则山地不知要泥泞成什么样。

队伍拉得很长，没有助教在前面带路，他们走在队伍两侧，预防有人绕路偷懒，雷走在最后面，用简单粗暴的手段驱赶着落在后面的人。

“啊——”又是一声惨叫从后面传来，几个人回头看了看，但因为树林草丛的遮掩，什么也看不清楚。

“看什么看？想看不如滚下去亲身体验一下！”

教官的呵斥让那几个人悻悻地收起好奇心，继续往前进发。

队伍一片沉默，除了粗重的喘气声，和训练鞋踩在泥土草从的声音，就再没有其他的动静。

余钦抬起满是汗水的脸颊，向远处眺望，去往山顶的路还根本看不到头。

 

队伍又行进了一会儿，酷热和疲惫消耗着他们的体力，大多数人的速度渐渐慢了下来。

仿佛在无尽地往上攀爬，余钦手脚并用着，伸手抓住能够得着的树木，脚下用力一蹬，跨过一条泥沟。

这里的地形非常复杂，泥土间除了大大小小的石块，还有一些本不属于这里的东西。

烧焦了的红色布料，破破烂烂的黑色鞋底，各种颜色的弹壳，和莫名松软的泥土，空气中弥漫着一股难以言表的腥臭味，余钦一边爬着，一边感到头皮发麻。

“很好！”雷的声音突然从身后不远处传来，余钦有种不好的预感，他听到身后的人喊道：“按这速度下去，还不如我直接把你们就地处决了。”

“同意，老子还懒得陪了，真是群死猪，慢吞吞的。”一位助教附和道。

所有人都闻言一僵，随即加快了速度，甚至有人还跑了起来。

这种时候还有力气跑的，都不是正常人，余钦暗想道，不过确实，会出现在这里的，除了他，还能有几个正常人。

 

太阳慢慢往山下爬去，山中的温度稍微下降了一些，如果不是求生本能逼迫着，余钦几乎想就地死亡了。

背带死死压在肩上，上半身都发麻了，而一直在行动的下半身，也几乎是要失去知觉。神情麻木地，余钦在一片橙色阳光下闷头攀爬着，寻找山顶只会让人更疲惫，他早就放弃给自己所谓的希望了。

队伍越拉越长，渐渐的，人都分散开，形单影只的，余钦也只能听见自己的动静了。

他实在是走不动了，在一条泥沟前停了下来，他没有力气跳过去，只好靠着树，无力地滑坐下去。

不能休息。大脑发出了这样的警告。

余钦很清楚，一休息，可能就很难继续坚持了。但他真的太累，真的坚持不下去了。

突然放松下来，身体的疲惫都返成一股麻劲儿，四肢传来无法形容的酸痛感，很难受，不是明显的酸胀，而是一种隐隐的，仿佛发酵在骨髓里的酸胀感。

他抬头，后脑抵着树干，汗水顺着喉结流了下去。

阳光已经不刺眼了，照这情况看，大概不出一两个小时，天就要黑了，天黑了，很快就会到八点了。

一想到仿佛永远也赶不上的八点，想到上午拼尽全力也还是要挨的三十七下，汹涌的消极情绪突然就淹没了他。

何必要爬呢，都已经这么痛苦了，也无法活下去。

别说明天，就是今晚，或者一个小时，五分钟，这一刻，余钦都不知道自己能不能挺过去。

就像这昏黄的阳光，说不准什么时候就被乌云遮住了。

 

树后传来一阵轻响，来人轻松地翻过枯倒在地的树干，落地像猫一样安静，他皱着浓黑的眉，走到了余钦身边。

“我没说过可以坐下休息。”仿佛沾染上了夕阳的温柔，雷的声音也稍显和缓了一些。

余钦半睁开眼，浑身已经麻得一点力气也没有，他试图开口说话，但干涩起皮的嘴唇紧紧的粘合在一起，发不出声音。

冷血教官盯着他看了一会儿，靠坐着的人胸膛还在微弱的起伏，瞳孔也没有散开。

“偷懒，二十。”他卸下身后的鞭子，把人踹翻过去，抬手就抽。

半张脸摔在了泥里，剧烈的疼痛从臀腿出传来，余钦还是被逼着喊了出来。

“啊——住手！”

唇间粘连住的死皮被猛地撕扯开，瞬间渗出了几滴鲜血，知觉被强硬地唤醒过来，余钦本能地挣扎了一番，二十下很快就过去了。

“起来！”雷又狠狠一脚踢在胯骨，把人踹翻过来。

余钦的脸色瞬间白了几分，他疼得缩起身子，捂着胯骨发不出声音。

无视了那张被惨痛染白的脸，雷弯腰抓起他湿漉漉的前襟，直接把上半身拎离了地面。

只听一声闷哼，手下的重量又沉了几分，那人恶狠狠地瞪着他，身体沉住了力往下坠，雷被拖得往下了一瞬，又立刻拧着眉头把人拎得更高。

“反抗教官，四十。”毫无感情地，雷吐出这句话。

呼吸粗重地，余钦红着眼眶怒吼道:“二十四十今天又是上百！怎么不直接打死我算了，何必计数！” 

雷的眼神闪动了一下，随后用力把人往地上一推，语气也染了些许情绪，“死不死是你自己的事，挨得过去就活，挨不过就死，我只负责按着数目打，因为你犯了错。”

“我犯错？我到底犯了什么错，我好好一个大学生，家里遭遇变故不说，还莫名其妙被扔在这种地方，是我想要的吗？他们就是要把我折磨死，可我做错什么了！”余钦紧紧攥着拳头，脖子上的血管都气鼓了，可说到最后几个字，却忍不住哽咽了。

雷却近乎无动于衷地一脚踩住他的肩膀，抬手扬起鞭子，声音极冷地说道：“弱小就是错。”

 

四十下乱鞭甩过，雷没再看脚下的人一眼，只留下了一句话，就神情冷漠地离开了。

“想死在山里，随意。”

 

肩负沉重背包的人一个个穿过黑暗的沙地，出现在挂着照明设备的黑色帐篷边。

他们脸上露着疲惫虚脱的神情，汗像从头顶浇下来的水一样，抵达目的地时，大多都软绵绵地倒下去，沾了一身的沙子

雷背着手跨立在帐篷前，手中秒表上的数字快速翻动着。

七点三十四分，只到了七个人。

 

八点整，抵达终点的人数上升到十六个。

 

八点二十七，第二十四个人倒在了帐篷前。

“二十七。”雷报出数字。

站在周边的教官应声走向队伍，每个人都赏了二十七下鞭子。

 

八点三十三分，一个人身子前倾着往帐篷缓慢走来，他右手紧紧缠握住肩带，身后被拖着的是沾满泥沙的黑色背包。

他意识昏沉地走进眼前昏暗的灯光里，在完全失去意识前，听到了雷一贯冷淡的声音。

“三十三。”

余钦在黑暗中扯出一丝微笑。

他到了。

 

眼前倒下的人已经完全失去了意识，两条手臂肿胀了一圈，左手上净是一圈圈淤紫色的勒痕，可想而知被紧紧缠住的右手是什么样子。

他看了一眼肩带，是与背包的连接处断裂了。

两名助教上前收拾了一下，刚解开缠在手上的背带，手心指腹的血泡就显露出来，昏迷过去的人没有一点反应，助教伸手探了探脉搏，回头示意还活着。

听着身后挥鞭的破空声和惨叫声，雷走近瘫软着失去意识的人，从口袋里摸出了一小罐嗅盐。

 

刺激性气味唤起了余钦急促的呼吸，身体猛地清醒过来，经历了片刻的迷茫，他看清楚了眼前熟悉的沙地。

“没有人可以逃避惩罚，昏迷也不行。”

雷无情的声音从头顶传来。

第一次，余钦感到了一丝庆幸。

他还活着。


	11. 活下去

第二晚，仍然是不平凡的一夜。

在第二次被人架着，挨完落在胸前的三十三条鞭子后，余钦被拖到了队伍里，他实在没有力气站住，只能虚虚地捂着胸前的新伤蜷缩在地上。

他咬着满是血口子的下嘴唇，品味出属于自己的血腥味。

也不过如此。

 

过了几分钟，雷收回了落在远处的目光，他转过身，面朝着队伍，轻皱了眉，“全都给我站起来！”

累得东倒西歪的人不得不支起了身体，有气无力地跨立着。

剩下的三个人一直没有出现，所有人的神经也无法松懈下来，迟到越久，意味着他们要被牵连受罚的数目就越多。

不少人开始盼望，别再有人回来了。

 

恰如他们所愿，一直等到十点，不少人都已经站到麻木，身体不自觉地前后晃动起来，也还是没有人再出现。

“看来有些垃圾永远留在了山里。”

雷的语气如同评论晚餐一般不带感情。他扫视着眼皮开始打架的众人，开口道：“现在开始清算。”

 

由于一整天都是雷负责的训练，所以清算时都不必再计算其他教官的债务。雷似乎有相当好的记忆力，对每一个人说过的记罚数目，他都分毫不差地记得。

助教们手持一米长的短鞭，按着顺序一一执行着清算。

 

一辆皮卡轰隆着从沙地不远处走过，队里不少人注意到了。

皮卡后面没再盖着黑布，一闪而过地，余钦看见那后面装着两个人，浑身是血的，分不清是否还活着。

那没有回来的三个人，究竟是走到了什么结果，所有人都心知肚明。

没有余力思考太多，助教已经站到了余钦身后。

“三十七。”雷报出了数目。

鞭子应声而落，抽下得极快，余钦受不住地往前一倾，痛叫出声。

后背还有几处破皮的地方，经过一天的磨损，别说痊愈了，不加重都是奢望。

踉跄了几步，他还是咬着牙硬逼着自己站住。

脑海中忽的浮现出那句话：弱小就是错。

 

教官们离开后，属于夜的平静才终于真正地降临了。

距离余钦上次呆在床上，已经不知过去了多久，来到训练营的那一晚，他还嫌自己身上太臭太脏，不愿爬上床睡，在床边的地面上将就了一宿，可这才刚过两天，身上同样是沾满了泥土和腥臭味，他没有力气挑剔太多，随意抖了抖身上干掉的泥块，就直接倒在了床上。

虽然身前身后都是磨人的痛楚，但对比白天的各种折腾，余钦开始感觉到，能不动就是好的。

抱着对早晨迟到的恐惧心情，余钦昏昏沉沉的进入了梦乡。

 

又是一夜混乱恐怖的梦境，余钦再度从梦中惊醒过来，记得的最后一个画面是充斥着枪炮声的血腥场景，他猛地睁开眼，四周一片漆黑，他听见好几个方位传来的呼噜声。

真是令人羡慕，拥有这么好的睡眠质量。

不敢多睡，余钦试图爬起身，但浑身的痛意让他张了张嘴，几乎喊不出声。

整个身体不管是浅层还是深层，都泛着各式各样的痛感，余钦喘了两口气，把衣角塞进齿间，咬着布料一口气把自己撑了起来。

太他妈疼了。

从小受到良好教育几乎没说过脏话的余钦都忍不住在心里骂了句国骂。

他撑着走到帐篷外，才扯出衣角，也吐干净了嘴里的点点泥沙。

 

外面还是那样的一片漆黑，不知道睡了多久，也没有任何东西能告诉他现在是几点，他实在睡不安心。

不过短暂的休息多少还是让人恢复了一些体力，他想了想，还是决定小跑去训练区。

二十公里的路程，让余钦有很长的时间可以去思考一些事情。

起码在刚开始的时候，是的。

 

经过这么些天的折腾，余钦一直像是被浸泡在痛苦中，反复的刺激、恐惧、悲伤、绝望侵袭着他的内心，但直到那晚，在他数不清，但认为自己绝无可能挨过的二百四十六条鞭子下，他第一次意识到，哪怕大脑清晰地告诉他会死，恐惧把他逼到了绝境，但死也不会那么容易。

求生本能是强大的，他不想死。

即使在在雷教官问起，“还有谁需要被救”时，他也想过开口请求速死，但又不知为什么，他撑得那么筋疲力尽了，这句话也依然说不出口。

 

虽然在过去的短短十天里，他一直在恐惧种种，无论是生命的威胁，还是胜过切肤的痛苦，他一直不敢想所谓的“活下去”。

但今天在山林里，当他陷入从未有过的绝望中时，没有任何人关心自己的痛苦，没有任何人在意自己的死活，别人想要他死，而他偏偏真正触碰到了自己的真实想法。

他想活。

这一切都实在是不太对劲了。突然发生变故的生活，上一辈的恩怨谜团，以及自己来到训练营发生的这一切。

他就算死，也想死得明白些。

 

训练鞋踩在沙地，不一会儿，沙子就倒灌进了鞋里，很不舒服，但余钦没有停下，这几天的经验告诉他，不要在没有到达忍受极限的时候停下，即使停下后也可以继续行动，但那只会让他感到更痛苦。

虽然把过多的注意力放在痛苦上，对他没有半点好处，但大多数时候，也并不是他想放才放，而是痛苦太过强烈，他无法抗拒感受到它们。

僵硬的肩膀麻木了一天，此时也开始慢慢恢复了知觉，伴随着难忍的刺痛感，余钦试图给自己转移一下注意力，他想到一个问题。

 

训练营没有提醒时间的装置。

这实在是一个大问题，因为教官并不会因为这一点而放松对时间的苛刻要求。如果不解决，就意味着每晚睡不了安心觉，也意味着所有时候，都必须要拼命赶速度，余钦这两天深受其苦，已经吃了太多没有时间感的亏。

他必须试着找到时间感，在不借助钟表的情况下。

最简单的办法，是猜。

最笨的办法，是数。

比如现在，他看见远方的湖面，可以估计现在这个距离到训练区，要花多长时间，下次根据自己的步数，可以估计出路程，和不同状态下的速度。

如果能够成功的话，以后遇到有时间限制的问题，起码心里能有点数。

 

说干就干，余钦在心里默数起来。

 

抵达集合点时，余钦疲惫地喘着粗气，心里默数到了第八十三个一百。

一百三十八分钟左右。

两个多小时，且不算没开始计算的路程，光是能看到湖后到训练区，都花了这么长时间。

守卫还是那副样子，听见声音先戒备了两分钟，发现来人没带任何武器，只是晃晃悠悠地往衣物领用处走去后，就放松了警惕，又躺回去眯着。

夜晚的训练区虽然算不上空无一人，但起码安静，没有白天的枪声惨叫声，也没有帐篷的呼噜声，余钦甚至都要有点喜欢上这里了，如果地面没有血污，对这里也没有那么恐怖的记忆的话。

拿了套干净的训练服，余钦走向洗澡楼，这里的灯光永远开着，不知是多晚或是多早都会有人使用的原因，还是这公司就只是太有钱以至于懒得省这么一点水电费。

 

忍住了好奇心，余钦没再特意去看身后的伤，那对他没有任何意义，除了增添痛苦和恐惧，这两样他已经拥有得够多了。

不过低头脱下裤子时，胸前的鞭痕还是清晰地映入了眼帘，是雷教官在山里打的那四十下，和清算迟到的三十三下造成的。从锁骨肩头到腹部，甚至大腿都有几道，覆盖面积很广，不过庆幸的是，看着都不算太严重，相比起之前在后背上见到的伤痕。

花了点时间，余钦找到一个水柱不那么急的淋浴头，忍着寒凉站在水流底下，闭着眼简单冲洗了一番。

 

换上干净衣服走回那片之前睡过的草地，余钦找了一块没人倚着的石头，跪着趴在上面。

心中已经默数到了第十一个一百中的，三十。

一千零三十，大约17分钟，这是他从走进训练区到现在花费的时间。

枕着酸痛肿胀的手臂，余钦再入梦乡，补一个回笼觉。


	12. 羞辱

天蒙蒙亮，队员零零散散地抵达了集合点，余钦已经吃过早饭，跨立站在湖边，闭眼休息着。

“妈的，没有任务还让老子这么早起…”一阵骂骂咧咧的粗犷声音传来，枪械教官极其烦躁地下了越野车，搓着还没清醒过来的脑袋，走向集合点。

队伍迅速整顿排列整齐，看见教官不耐烦的表情，几个人不约而同地身体一僵，突然想起昨天没有端枪两小时。

但似乎教官此刻并不关心这个，他拧着眉扫了眼紧绷着的众人，用他那嘶哑的嗓子粗声问道：“还**剩多少人？”

队伍沉默了片刻，没人回答。

“我说，今天该在这儿的，到底有多少人？**，你们都聋了还是哑了么？”

“二十五。”有人回答道。

突然，教官拔出腰间的手枪，只听两声枪响，那位回答问题的人脚下就出现了两个冒着烟的弹孔，距离他的训练鞋才不过一两厘米的距离。

那人瞬间屏住了呼吸，肩膀紧紧绷着。

“这都他妈的第几天了，还不会回答问题么？”

教官大步走到那人面前，怒目瞪着对方，鼻尖几乎要贴在那人脸上。

那人后颈的肌肉紧缩着，闭眼大喊出声，“报告教官！今天应到二十五人！”

“你这个**，绕湖跑三圈再来靶场训练！”教官怒斥着，泡沫星子喷了人一脸。

“是！教官！”不敢抬手擦哪怕一下，那人立刻转身往湖的方向狂奔过去。

 

训练营的世界仿佛没有规则，一切全凭教官心情。

领着大气不敢出的二十余人，枪械教官黑着脸来到了靶场，没有像上次一样让大家自由练习，这次他命令所有人都领了一把突击步枪，锁了保险后，从最基础的站姿据枪一路挑剔到各种行进躲避的动作，但凡有一点不顺眼的地方就操着一口N国风味的英语骂起粗话，用词脏到甚至把一个人都骂吐了。

其他人半蹲着据枪看着前方，在一连串的骂声中听见压抑过的呕吐声，也不自觉地感到一阵反胃。余钦由衷庆幸起自己的英文词汇量并不算太丰富，虽然偶尔也能分辨出某些指代生殖器的单词，但在这么粗糙的发音下，他也不太能明白教官在描述的到底是怎样的东西。

这样的挑剔打骂持续了整整一个早晨，休息的时间完全被体罚代替了，所有人都饥肠辘辘起来，教官仿佛听不见越来越频繁的肚子鸣响声，仍在拿着似有若无的错误刁难着一位看起来枪械经验丰富的队员。

“呼…呼…”

早上那位被罚绕湖跑的队员终于出现了，他上气不接下气地走了几步，在教官身后站住。

“报告教官！我已完…”话还没说完，就突然被一个充满杀意的眼神吓得噤声。

“没看见我还在指导别人动作吗？滚一边去，做完五百个俯卧撑再跟我报告！”

那人肉眼可见地深吸了一口气，又不敢发作地，找了片空地倒下做起俯卧撑来。

 

突如其来毫无理由的挑剔和辱骂让所有人精神紧绷着，无时无刻不得注意自己从手指到脚尖的摆放位置。

不知不觉间，靶场的其他训练队伍已经换了好几批，午餐时间的混乱嘈杂声也渐渐消失了。

在饥饿、疲惫、精神紧张的三重作用下，余钦的眼前又开始不时地发黑起来，一上午都在端着近十斤重的枪，手腕和肩背都是不停歇的刺痛酸麻，他还在心中默数着，现在这个站姿端枪的动作，已经持续至少三十分钟了。

不少人开始轻微地摇晃起来，枪口也不稳地晃动着。

教官在一边打了几个弹夹的子弹，似乎还是有些无聊，他从一地的弹壳里捡了一颗，稳稳地立在了一个队员的枪口上。

那人立刻屏住了呼吸，强行稳下颤抖和晃动。

“空着端太无聊了，每个人都放个弹壳吧，掉一次六十个俯卧撑，或者二十鞭子，自己选。”教官总算说了句不那么脏的话，却忽然想起什么似的，转身离开了靶场。

 

没过多久，教官一脸愉悦地回来了，手上拿着的是两瓶啤酒和一盘牛排，他走到队伍正前方坐下，安逸地独享起午餐。

说一点都不动摇，肯定是假的。弹壳掉下来的频率瞬间上升了不少，队伍里大部分人都趴下做起俯卧撑来。

那个被罚五百个俯卧撑的人，此刻又在一边不停地做翻滚了，教官灌了口啤酒，看着那人晕头转向的狼狈样笑出了声。

“滚完两百下了没啊？”

“报告教官…没有！”那人一个前滚翻摔倒在地，又惯性地爬起来正准备弯腰往前翻，脸上挂着的是完全迷茫的表情，显然他自己也记不太清了。

教官嗬嗬地用力笑了两声，又命令道：“别翻了，接着把那边的弹药箱扛回仓库吧。”

 

天色渐暗，余钦在做了第不知多少轮俯卧撑后，成功地让弹壳无法在枪口上立稳了。一放就掉，一掉就六十俯卧撑，助教干脆地不再让他起来，就一直趴在地上做，做不动了就上鞭子，都不用算，很简单。

其实大多数人都已经是这么个状态了，即使有仍然站起来尝试端稳的，也会在几秒内再次趴下。教官终于看不下去，大骂道：“不知道的还以为我是个体能教官，你们这群枪都端不住的废物。”

所有人都趴在地上，或挣扎着把身体撑离地面，或挨着又急又狠的鞭子，惨叫声不绝于耳。

 

一阵直升机的轰鸣声叫停了这一场景。

教官助教们把所有人赶回训练区的空地边，一架灰色的直升机缓慢地降到空地上方数十米的距离，一条绳索从机舱飞出落下，随即几个全副武装的土黄色身影极快地速降落地。

余钦一眼认出了其中站着的那个金发男人。

主教官回来了。

 

走在无数人羡慕的目光下，金发男人毫不收敛自己的嚣张气焰，他把身上的战术背心、背包、各种枪械和隐藏的冷兵器一一卸下，价值六位数的装备就那么随手扔在地上。

主教官旁若无人地走到了二十余人的队伍前面，不太满意地眯起眼睛。

“怎么还剩了这么多人？”

雷跟在他身后不远处，才刚脱下沾满鲜血的战术背心，脸上仍挂着一贯的漠然表情，他没有把目光聚集在任何人身上，只是沉默地走到队伍侧前方，仿佛盯着一个虚无的点，目不斜视地跨立站着。

主教官的视线在所有人的脸上过了一遍，最后定在了余钦身上。

他右侧嘴角轻轻勾起，哼笑了一声，随即偏过头去，朝着雷的方向，给了一个意味深长的目光。

雷的神色依旧没有半点波澜，冰冷得像一支伫立着的钢枪。

金发男人回过头，望着余钦的眼神变得有些玩味。

凝视了许久，他开口道：“把衣服脱光，现在。”

 

余钦有片刻的愣神，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。

整个训练区的空地起码有两三百人，众目睽睽之下，要他把衣服脱光？

不可能。

 

余钦不动如山地，把牙咬得死紧，干裂的嘴唇抿成了一条线。

发出命令的人似乎没有预料到这样的后果，但也没有太多的意外，训练营里从来不乏勇士，但真正能存活下来的，没有几个。

匕首出鞘的声音响起，一道寒光闪过，余钦瞬间感觉到下颚传来了一丝凉意。

不是主教官，是雷。

他漆黑的眼眸中除了杀意，再没有其他情绪。

刃尖抵在喉结上方，轻微的颤动都会让刀口变得更深。

“没听见命令吗？”他说。


	13. 禁闭

呼吸浅短地，却仿佛听见了粗重的喘息声，余钦放下颤抖的双手，极其艰难地，把手搭在了皮带扣上。

手心指腹间还有肿胀得更厉害的血泡，解开皮带时，也传来了阵阵刺痛，他死死盯着雷，眼中燃起熊熊怒火。

随着皮带连着裤腰一起落地，匕首也离开了下颚。

余钦踩下两只鞋，把脚抽出来，踩着带血的棉袜站在地上。他没有停下，再抬手，上身的衣服也去了。

遍布全身的鞭痕暴露在所有人面前。

望着胸前纵横交错的红肿伤痕，金发男人的眼神中又露出了一丝意外，他像是品位什么艺术品般地，慢慢走到余钦身后。

整个背面的鞭伤都明显要严重了许多，肩胛骨附近有一片片破皮渗血的小口子，而再往下，大腿根部还盖着紫黑色的印记。

“还没脱光，继续。”

身后传来的声音让余钦几乎是瞬间起了杀心，他呼吸粗重起来，双手是半点也动不了了。

 

“你要是脱不动，我可以帮你抽烂。”残忍的话语从齿缝中一个个吐出。

余钦急促地呼吸着，浑身泛起冷汗，所有人的目光落在他的眼里，就像一条条毒蛇在啃噬他的自尊。

如果继续不动，会怎么样呢？

被人按趴在地上，把布料一缕缕地抽烂？而他还要在众目睽睽下，极其狼狈地惨叫挣扎吗？

那画面让他恶心反胃。

他不自觉地闭上眼，试图让过于活跃的大脑停机。

也许不想，就会好受一些。

 

在所有人的注视下，余钦的手指扣进了裤腰，有人欢呼出声，不断说着极其具有侮辱性的语言催促起来。

裤腰缓慢向下，金发男人的目光只是在那两片紫黑的淤痕上简单地扫过一眼，就抬头看向雷，对方还是没有任何回应。

余钦紧闭着眼，感觉到身后的男人走到了面前，他听见远处的喧闹和口哨声，不禁握紧了拳头，掌心的血泡被狠狠挤压，疼得钻心。

太阳穴突突地抽痛起来，这一刻仿佛被无限拉长，可心中默数的数字，才不过二十。

“带他去二号房间。”

 

不着一缕地，余钦被人押送着上了车，戴上黑色眼罩，手腕也被粗绳捆绑了起来，一阵发动机的轰鸣声响过，车辆移动了起来。

 

七百三十四，默数到这个数时，车辆停下了，余钦被粗暴地拖出车外，磕磕绊绊地走了没几步，就上了一部电梯。

才过十三个数的时间，电梯门开了。

赤脚踩在大理石地砖上，很凉，押送的人步伐极稳，刚转过一个拐角，就停了下来。

手腕上的绳索被割断，没等余钦摘下眼罩，就被推了个踉跄，额头撞在坚硬的墙壁上，几乎是同时，身后传来铁门锁上的声音。

余钦倒吸着冷气，抬起酸软的胳膊，伸手揉了揉额头，似乎没有破皮出血，他摘下眼罩，眼前仍是漆黑一片。

 

经过一番探索，余钦发现，这是一个只够一人站着的狭小空间，没有一点光亮，也没有任何的突起或凹陷，所能触及之处都是平滑冰冷的一片。

也许是因为瘦，他还勉强能够转身，只是腿也抬不起来，坐也坐不下去。

几乎是下意识地，心中又从一开始默数起来。

 

第三十六个一百数过。余钦深呼吸了一口气，身上的皮肤应景地起了层鸡皮疙瘩，有点冷了。

 

七千二。余钦转动了一下脑袋，脖子有些麻木了。

 

一万。他最大程度地动了动脚，小腿冷得酸麻起来。

 

一百四十四个一百了，才四个小时。他几乎要放弃数数了，反正也忽快忽慢，根本没有参考价值。

 

第…一百九十…七？还是一百九十八？反正是快两万了吧。

 

两万一千六。整整六个小时。余钦的耐心终于到了极限，浑身突然毫无缘由地燥热起来，胃里空荡荡的，也开始感到饥饿了。

 

又过了不知多久，他开始感到强烈的烦躁，浑身的骨头像是泡在醋里，从里到外地泛着酸，他狠狠揉搓着手臂，也一点都缓解不了这样的难受劲儿。

 

不适感慢慢淡去了，漆黑和安静就像一个黑洞，慢慢吸走了他的所有感受。

 

身上的感受仿佛消失了，他又焦躁起来，不自觉地掐着自己，也锤打四周的墙壁，轻微的痛意似乎能让他稍微清醒过来，但不用过久，仿佛力气也消失了，他放任自己往后贴住铁壁，往下滑了半寸。不太强烈的凉意和疼痛唤醒了一些意识，他又继续数起数来，不过这次他张开了口，发出了轻微的声音。

 

又一次数到了三千六。余钦感觉自己神经仿佛全部拧成了一根线，越绷越紧，越绷越细。

 

所有从前的最近的画面在他脑海中一一闪过，他闭着眼，想着自己也许会成为一个站着死去的人，不过是没穿衣服的。

真好笑。

 

昏昏沉沉地，余钦再次忘了自己数到了哪儿，不远处突然传来了脚步声，像一步步踏在他的耳膜上。

门锁磕碰着铁门，发出阵阵刺耳的响声，但对此刻的余钦来说，那简直是天籁。

光线透过门缝洒了进来，余钦不适应地遮住眼睛，来人往他身上扔了一套训练服，声线是熟悉的冰冷。

“出来。”

 

精神恍惚地，余钦往前一扑，跪到了地上，双脚失去知觉太久，这么突然的一动，疼得他忍不住地呻吟出声。

在明亮的光线和清新的空气下，知觉和意识慢慢回到了身体里，涣散的精神也渐渐收拢了。

他缓缓张开干裂的嘴唇，声音虚弱地问道：“你是谁…”

 

站着的人没有说话。

余钦几乎要撑不住自己，但还是倔强地抬头，死死盯着对方毫无温度的黑色瞳孔。

“你到底是谁？”

雷垂眸看着他，眼神闪动了一瞬。

关了十二个小时二号房，一出来还能立刻问自己是谁的，从来没有过先例。

但他仍是没有作声，只是从地上拾起染了血的眼罩，套在了那人的眼前。

 

抱着衣服从大楼里走出来，又被一股脑地塞进车里，余钦不敢摘眼罩，只好摸黑把衣服勉强套上。

车没开多久就停了，驾驶位的人从车上下来，把余钦拖出来扔在地上，余钦摔得痛叫一声，但还是一把扯了眼罩。

“你是谁，你是谁的人，是谁让你救我的！混蛋，告诉我！”他声音嘶哑地低吼道，这一切都太可疑了，几乎是每一次，他受到生命威胁的时候，都是这个人出现，让自己活了下来。

几乎溺死的那次是，二百四十六的那次是，还有昨天的反抗，和今天的崩溃。

“你到底是…唔！”

喉咙突然被扼住，未说完的话被迫咽了回去。

雷紧抿着唇，盯着对方涨红的脸，眼底看不出什么情绪。

“你现在还没有资格这么跟我说话。”

 

车开走了，余钦狠狠喘着气，咽喉痛得厉害，不，应该说浑身都痛得厉害。

他好不容易被放出来，恢复了神智，又立刻被扔在这个，给他留下无限耻辱的训练区空地上。

自己穿过三天的训练鞋还留在不远处，只是被人踢得分开了，无辜地躺在那儿。

余钦推着地站了起来，他走过去，捡起那两只灰黑的鞋。

鞋底边沿还能看见暗红色的血迹，是他脚底的血泡，磨破了，渗出来的。

他知道，身上什么地方有伤，什么地方弱小，谁对他坏，谁对他好。

他余钦不是傻子。

像是下了什么决心，他眺望着远方，把鞋狠狠扔进了湖里。


	14. 谎言

新的一天开始，早饭按时供应上，几乎是餐盘端上的瞬间，余钦拿起牛排就狼吞虎咽地吃了起来。

什么礼仪，什么优雅，在真正的饥饿面前根本微不足道。

他需要吃，需要足够的热量和蛋白质。他太瘦了，相比起那些或结实或精壮的队员，他瘦得像只营养不良的猴子。

经过三天的训练，谁都发现了，食物虽是在规定时间段无限供应着，但中餐晚餐能否吃上，都得看教官想不想让你吃，只有早上这餐，还勉强能靠自己做主。

 

在餐盘附近聚集的人越来越多，在一旁继续吃肉的余钦也察觉到了，周边有不少人的视线落在了自己身上，甚至还有些人正在毫不掩饰地讨论昨天的事。

“不会吧，他居然还活着？”

“不是被关二号房间了吗？”

“所以二号房间是什么？”

“不知道，他还是第一个吧…”

“哎，让他说说二号房间是什么！”

不想理会任何的讨论，余钦听若无闻地啃完最后两口牛排，过于油腻的味道让他有些恶心。无视所有人地走到餐盘旁边，才刚端起水杯，肩膀突然被人一推，一只手抓住了他的领口。

“小子，我在跟你说话！”那是一个高了余钦半个头的棕发男人，毛发非常茂盛，但似乎有点四肢发达头脑简单。

“请问，你刚才在说什么？”余钦任由着被抓住，几乎没有反抗地平静问道。

“我在问你，二号房间是什么，你**到底犯了什么事儿！”他怒气冲冲地，毫无礼貌。

“哦，小黑屋而已。至于我犯的事儿，”余钦微微抬起下巴，淡淡开口道：“私斗。我在非训练时间打了其他新训生。”

对方一愣，胸前的手突然僵硬了。

余钦轻松挣脱出来，在众人的注视下喝光杯子里的水，走出了包围圈。

 

据说，在西方人眼里，中国人都是会功夫的，即使体格看起来再不像能打的，但他们从来是以一副“你考虑清楚再动手”的模样应对着挑衅，然后再三下五除二把人狠狠教训一顿。

只是这种简单的谎言在余钦刚走出重重包围的人群时，就面临了失效的危险。

那个泰拳手正站在人群外，一脸古怪表情地看着他。

余钦心虚地报以一个微笑，凑近人低声说了一句：“有兴趣一起上个厕所吗？”

 

两个男人一起上厕所，实在是太过怪异了。

仅有两人的洗手间里，泰拳手毫不避讳地看着余钦的下身，说道：“你尿血了。”

正想着怎么缓解尴尬的余钦回过神来，往下看了一眼，还真是，在淡黄色的池壁下，一缕缕红色血丝清晰可见。

什么情况？这几天他小便时都是难得的休息时间，但训练实在太累了他一直没注意到这种小细节。

“很正常，训练强度太大就会这样。”泰拳手总算转回头，提上裤腰低头系紧了皮带。

余钦偷偷松了口气，收拾好自己，他转身朝着泰拳手，郑重说道：“谢谢你没有当场揭穿我。”

“也不急这一时。他们迟早会发现。”

“是的，但我也没有义务老老实实地接受他们的欺负。”

泰拳手瞥了余钦一眼，“你说得没错，但我也没有义务不揭穿你。”

这逻辑确实没有任何问题…

“告诉我二号房间是什么，还有雷教官跟你，是什么关系。”

 

余钦皱起了眉，果然，训练营里不存在好心帮忙的朋友，所有人都是眼里只看利益的竞争关系。

“二号房间，就是一个完全没有光亮的狭小密闭空间，只够一个人站着，顶多可以转身。”余钦如实相告，看见对方等待他继续说完的表情，他顿了顿，继续说道：“至于雷教官跟我是什么关系，这也是我想知道的。”

 

训练营的生活，丝毫没有因为偶尔的特殊节目而改变，枯燥却残酷的体能、枪械训练，持续折磨着每个人的身体，但尽管疲惫、痛苦，甚至受到谩骂、羞辱、和刁难，余钦最惧怕的，仍然是格斗训练。

幸运的是，这一天只有雷和枪械教官出现在了训练区，并且训练项目也都是比较常规的项目。

即使那依然很折磨人。

但最起码，不会有直接的伤亡，和谎言被揭穿的风险。

 

拖着被反复榨干体力的身体，余钦一路跌跌撞撞地跑回了帐篷区。

九千八百四十。默数到第九十九个一百时，终于到了睡觉的地方。

换算成小时，是两个小时四十五分钟左右。

太慢了。耗费的时间太多了。

余钦心算着时间，晚饭是四点左右开始供应的，训练结束时晚饭已经供应了大概三十分钟时间，二十分钟左右洗漱换衣服，算上跑回来的时间。

现在大概是，七点三十五分。

 

两天一夜没睡，余钦实在太疲惫了，但一整天的高强度训练刺激得神经迟迟不肯放松，尤其是，还有二十五分钟就要开始清算。

自己还有二十三鞭的债。

 

一千一百四十。

默数到这个数时，主教官出现了。再六十个数过去，他已经在帐篷里转了一圈，还满怀深意地看了余钦一眼，才走出帐篷，按下手中的秒表。

余钦失望地叹了口气。

距离他估计的时间，足足有五分钟的误差。

 

列队站在队伍中，余钦突然发现，自己还是第一次这样，没有被单拎出去地清算。

这是正式训练的第四晚，姗姗来迟的人已经几乎没有了。

只被牵连了四下鞭子，就开始了今天的惩罚。

 

在各位专业教官的汇报下，负责执刑的助教开始动手了。

余钦双手放在后颈，肌肉的舒张牵起一阵密密麻麻的锐痛，助教走到了他的身后，鞭子还未扬起，就被另一个人接了过去。

“我来。”

是主教官。

余钦暗自咬了咬牙，弓身迎上鞭击。

 

一米长的牛皮短鞭划破空气，落在满是伤痕的后背上，余钦反射性地闭紧了眼。

仿佛是太长时间没有挨打，背上的皮肉又嫩回去了，才挨了这么一下，就疼得他有些受不住。

惨叫憋在了喉咙里，还好，还不算太狼狈。

不像其他教官罚人一样，主教官的落鞭很重，也很慢，像是蓄力已久，才突然爆发一下。

直到整个队伍都安静了下来，余钦这儿才堪堪挨到第五下。

要命。

 

好不容易压抑住一声惨叫，余钦憋着一口气，全心抵抗着身后的剧痛。

手指紧紧扣在后颈上，后脑都有些胀痛了起来。

又是一鞭稳稳落下，余钦忍不住闷哼一声，晚风吹过身后，像是带了凉意的箭钻进肉里。

 

二十三下终于结束，余钦喘息着睁开眼，察觉到又有不少人的视线落在自己身上。

“很好，”主教官把鞭子还给助教，穿过队伍走到前方，说：“清算的数目越来越小，看来你们都已经慢慢适应这里的生活了。”

仿佛怕不够明显似的，他偏头注视了余钦片刻，神情是全然的轻蔑，“虽然有些本该算作废品的垃圾，还留在了这里。”

“不过，淘汰的机会还有很多。”

“我会随时检查。”


	15. 配合

也许是因为大脑都太过疲惫得投了降，余钦久违地，睡了一次无梦的觉。仿佛闭眼还是前一秒的事，可突然惊醒过来，身体的感觉却截然不一样了。不远处的床位发出了轻微的响动，余钦瞬间清醒地爬起来，看见大多数床铺上的人还在安然睡着才松了口气。

难得休息了这么长时间，意识似乎又有些不适应浑身的伤痛了。尽量小声地穿上训练鞋，余钦走出了帐篷。

天色很黑，看起来还不到四点，不过这个时间出发，也许还可以勉强补上两小时的端枪。

身后的帐篷传来短暂的摩擦声，轻盈的脚步停在了余钦身旁，泰拳手抬起手臂，稍微舒展了一下柔韧有力的身体，没看余钦一眼，就迈腿跑了出去。

 

跟在久经训练的泰拳手身后，余钦努力调整着自己的呼吸节奏，从六个数一次呼吸变成四个数一次呼吸，对方跑得很快，姿态优美轻松，仿佛不受沙地的影响，每一步都迈得很远，频率也相当稳定。

勉强跟了一半，余钦终于耐不住肺里的闷痛，缓缓放慢了脚步。

 

数过八十一个一百，终于抵达了训练区，余钦急促呼吸地径直走进靶场，果然看到了已经在端枪的泰拳手，他的枪口如呼吸一般平稳，仿佛刚才没有跑那二十公里。

托着枪，余钦站在泰拳手左侧不远处，搭话道：“是只有我们两个还比较自觉，每天都会端这两小时的枪吗？”

泰拳手紧抿着唇，沉默了片刻，答道：“不是，是另外几个人，都已经死了。”

 

新一天的训练依旧准时在七点开始，经过两个小时的体能摧残，所有人见到了一位新的专业教官。那人穿着一件灰色短袖T恤，外面套了件战术背心，身材十分匀称，是个长相温和的白种人。

“大家好，我是你们的作战技术教官，我叫布莱恩。”他讲着标准的美式英语，整个人没有太多锐利的气场，随意地站在那儿，就像大街上的路人甲乙丙丁一样。

大家都有些愣了，像是被粗暴对待惯了一样，突然有些不习惯这样的正常人。

“因为签了保密协议，所以就不介绍我的背景了。在我的训练下，你们将要学会潜伏、隐蔽、作战配合与其他相关的技术，不论是绳索的使用还是野外生存，我会把我所拥有的知识分享给你们。”布莱恩介绍道。

这温和的用词与亲切的气场，几乎让余钦有种回到了学校，在听那些老教授上课的错觉。

仿佛为了印证它，布莱恩的教学方式都是老教授式的“我知道的我都讲，但能不能听明白取决于你自己”，他取下挂在腰间的绳索，简单演示了一下最常用的打结技巧，灵活的手指上下翻飞，短短几个动作，一个牢固却能迅速解开的活结就打好了。

简直像魔术表演！

余钦从未见过这样的技术，甚至有些看呆了，他好奇地仔细观察着，试图把所有细节都记下来。

 

一整个上午就在和谐平稳的氛围中度过了，布莱恩把绳索使用和速降技巧仔细介绍了一遍，又从室内突袭讲到草原丛林的隐蔽。

除了练习速降时大家活动了一下，其他时候基本上都是站着，甚至坐着的。

直到午餐时间，教官让大家解散三十分钟，余钦才恍惚觉得，这两个小时轻松得像是在做梦。

入营以来这几天，哪有可以只睁眼动脑就行，而身体不用经历痛苦的时间。

余钦喜欢得很，但有几个站在身后的队员却几乎是打了整整两小时的呵欠，解散时还感叹“这教官哪儿请来的，是不都没实战过，太无聊了。”

无聊多好，无聊就是最舒服的。

在心里默默吐槽了一句，余钦突然反应过来，忘记数数了。

 

午餐吃过两块厚厚的牛排，余钦回到集合点，看见伫立在一旁的教官，上午刚恢复一点的正常人思维就立刻碎了个干净。

格斗教官正跨立站在湖边，仿佛在闭目养神地，等待着队伍的集合。

 

依旧是直接对战的训练方式，教官第一次训练时选中的人一一走出队伍，余钦才发现，对方只剩下五人了。

即使强壮，个头大，在这几天的训练中，也并不代表着占据绝对的优势。

可一回头，清点了一下己方的人数，三分之一的人都不在了。

五比二十。高大健壮的几人依旧感到了深深的压力。

 

战斗即刻开始。

剩下的二十人虽然不一定善于格斗，但能存活到现在，没有一个是软柿子，稍微恢复了一些伤势的余钦也不再是完全挨打的境地了。

虽然，他勉强还手的时候似乎并不能给对方造成多大的伤害。

重量级的差距让余钦打得非常吃力，自己的拳腿没有经过长年累月的训练，攻击时甚至自己疼得比对方厉害，而轻微的攻击非但没有让对方受伤，还激怒对方爆发了更猛烈的攻击。

接连受了几个重拳的余钦抱头紧缩在一起，腹部又挨了一脚，他飞出半米倒在地上，痛得无法站立。

 

才不过几分钟，二十人的一方已经倒下了一半，形势再度严峻起来。五人小队分散成两组，三人与泰拳手为首的东南亚小组缠斗在一起，两人在外攻击其他形单影只的对手。

泰拳手双拳护住头部，眼神凶狠地注意着四周的情况，稍有空档就提腿猛烈攻击起来，肘击紧接着膝顶，肌肉再壮的人也受不住如此锐利的攻击。

场上很快只剩下五个人，其中包括两位五人组中的人。

他们像是对泰拳手的攻击有所忌惮，疯狂地攻击着另外两个人，直到把他们都打倒了，才围攻起泰拳手来。

受到两面夹击的泰拳手有些力不从心，他抬腿刚挡下一个扫腿，小腿就被另外一人踢到，他站不住地半跪在地，反射性地抬手护住脑袋，一个身影腾地在余光中跃起，面前正要攻击的男人被扑得退了半步。

余钦发狠似的抱住那人手臂，试图用膝盖攻击对方，可眼前突然一花，自己就又一次摔倒在地，那人一手掐着自己的脖子，窒息感猛地袭来，余钦蹬腿挣扎了起来。

泰拳手一肘击倒身后的人，用膝盖往那人胸口补了两下重击，就立刻两步冲到余钦身边，一个扫腿踢在攻击者的膝盖，受到攻击的人瞬间跪地，下意识地抬手护住脑袋，余钦感到脖子上的力量一松，抬手按住胸前的手腕，不让他轻易脱身，泰拳手双手按着那人肩膀，几个膝顶连着过去，那人就满脸鼻血地倒在地上痛叫起来。

 

一比零。

 

气喘吁吁地站起身，余钦看了一眼泰拳手，对方神情满是暴戾，显然还没从战斗状态中出来。但他晃晃悠悠地退了几步，就看见五人组缓缓起身，视线紧紧粘在他身上，眼中充斥着怒气和杀意。

完了。

 

稍作休息以后，战斗再度开始。

这次五人组像是重新商量了战术，从一开始，就安排了两个人围攻泰拳手，剩下的一人主要攻击余钦，另外两人解决其他人。

余钦看着眼前身强体健的高大男人，虽然算不上五人里体格最大的，但即使是在五人组里最弱的，也比他要强出不知多少倍。

那人的攻击相当猛烈，余钦抬手防守着几乎没有还手的空余，不出几招就被放倒在地，随后就是猛烈的不知会落在何处的踢踹。

身上的攻击刚消失没一会儿，余钦紧闭的眼张开了一条缝，浑身的骨骼像是要断了一样的痛，但他试图移动爬起身，又都功能正常，不远处的脚步又跑了回来，抬腿补了几下，余钦又摔回地面，腰侧痛得他蜷缩起来，那人见余钦暂时没有爬起来的可能，就又离开去攻击别人了。

几个来回下来，每逢余钦想挣扎着爬起来，就会有人补上两脚让他摔回地面，两人与泰拳手缠斗几番，终于将他打倒。

剩下的三个获胜者站立在倒下的人群中，满身血污地巡视着是否还有人爬起来再度攻击。

 

一比一。

教官再次宣布了输赢。

 

双方不断调整着战术策略，你来我往地拉扯着输赢，时间过得很快，到了第四轮时，双方已经浑身负伤地，没有力气再打了。

再轻的攻击都能把余钦击倒，他再也站不住地倒下，看着泰拳手在两人的围攻下竭力挣扎反抗，最终被一个锁喉箍住，他撑不住地拍地认输，教官才喊了停下。

 

宣布完二比二平局的结果，教官就离开了这片修罗场。

余钦躺在并不柔软的草地上，浑身覆满了轻重不一的伤势，望着阴沉沉的天空，他狠狠咬住了牙。

自己太弱了。

要在这样的战斗中存活下去，他要成长的还有太多太多。

可问题是，怎样才能变强？


	16. 合作

一辆越野车在疾速驶来，在枯黄的草坪上猛地刹住车，轮胎摩擦着草地，留下一道焦黑的痕迹。格斗教官终于站了起来，对着从车里出来的人打了个招呼，“沙恩。”

是主教官。他穿着最简单的作训裤和作战靴，迷彩T恤紧紧包裹着饱满的肌肉，他轻轻抬了下巴，算是回应了对方，“查尔斯，接下来的训练由我负责。”

 

跟着沙恩的车，穿过训练区，一路走到一栋敞开式的大楼前，余钦莫名有种不好的预感，也许是上次待在室内的体验让他有了些心理阴影。

果不其然，沙恩在大楼门口驻足，回头看了一眼茫然的众人，点头示意了一下，其他助教就开始用麻绳把每个人的双手绑缚在背后。

紧接着，他们就被带到了一个，巨大的泳池旁边。

看着泳池上漂浮着的零碎冰块，所有人的头皮都是一阵发麻。

 

“你们应该都会游泳吧？”沙恩仿佛好心地，看着大家问道。

没有人摇头。

似乎得到了肯定的回答，沙恩满意地轻轻点头，挥手命令道：“那就好，下水吧。”

 

听到意料之内的命令，余钦下意识地凑近看了一眼水池，估计有三米多深。他脚跟互相蹭着，把鞋脱在岸边，猛吸了一口气，就干脆地跳了下去。

人直立着进入水中，水平线忽地漫过了头顶，余钦睁开紧闭的眼，双腿蹬着上浮了一些。

还好，水温没有想象中那么冰，不过越靠近水面的地方温度越低。

熟练地蹬着蛙泳腿，水面稳定地在下巴以下的位置上下浮动着。余钦此刻非常庆幸自己中学时期曾在泳队待过一段时间，无论是蛙泳、自由泳、还是蝶泳，他掌握得都还算熟练。

可有的人就没有这么幸运了。

大家一个个地扑通跳入水中，却仍有两个人面色犹豫的留在岸边，一个是泰拳手，一个是与他一样肤色的东南亚人。

“赶紧下水，你们这两个黄皮猴子！”站在他们身后的助教怒斥着，把人往池边推去。

泰拳手皱紧了眉，全身都在抗拒着，但还是扛不住地滑，被身后的人一把推进了水里。

 

扑通一声，泰拳手落入水中，几乎是瞬间就剧烈挣扎起来，但被缚在身后的手实在无法运动，他胡乱地蹬着腿，上半身毫无经验地前倾着，脑袋无法浮出水面。

忽然地，什么毛茸茸的东西顶在他的胸口，脑袋硬是被顶出了水面，他反射性地张开嘴吐出一口水，随即又仰躺着被水淹没，但在被淹没的那一刻，他听见一句焦急的提醒：“闭气！放松！”

他立刻屏住呼吸，竭力让身体放松下来。但身体还是在往下沉，可即使在莫大的恐惧之中，他仍在习惯性地保持冷静。

“完全放松！身体舒展放平！”隔着水面，声音传导得并不算清晰，但说话的人一直在不断重复着，还试图用腿脚把人顶上水面，泰拳手的臀部被一个膝盖顶了一下，耳朵冒出了水面一瞬，他终于辨出那句话是什么，立刻照做着把身体舒展成一条直线。

十分神奇地，他仰面浮在了水面上，只是这温度实在是有点低。

 

脑袋再度钻出了水面，余钦急促喘息着，双腿还在不断打水，刚才那一番折腾消耗了他太多体力。

一阵鼓掌声传入耳中，余钦顺着声音看去，沙恩正一脸看了好戏的表情看着他，“精彩，黄皮猴子的表演真是好看。”

看到那人瞬间变黑的脸色，沙恩更愉快了几分，甚至语气都变得轻快了起来，“这里的水面温度，目前是五摄氏度，当然，它还会继续下降。你们的任务很简单，在水里呆够三十分钟，然后爬上岸，就可以解散了。”

 

余钦又是一个深吸气，猛地扎进水中，他钻到泰拳手下方，看了一眼捆绑住手腕的麻绳，不禁暗骂了句脏话，该死，是死结。

他尽量轻的往上凑近，仰头刚张开嘴准备咬断麻绳，水就倒灌进口鼻，他下意识地吐气，氧气耗费得极快，几乎没有咬松多少，就不得不钻出水面换气。

“不行，你必须换个姿势。”他告诉泰拳手。

“我不会游泳。”泰拳手仰躺在水面上，僵硬地开口。

余钦咬了咬牙，坚定说道：“那现在就学，我教你！”

 

“你必须身体直立着，双腿正对着底部，腿的动作是膝盖缓慢弯曲以后迅速蹬腿夹水，关键在于蹬夹，明白吗？”

“明白，可我怎么身体直立？”

“这样，你先转身趴在水面上，也是全身放松放平，然后再把腿收到腹部，往下方放过去然后蹬腿。”

泰拳手没再犹豫，立刻翻身行动了起来，可一时间还是不得要领，余钦又把他顶出了水面，没有回到仰躺着的姿势，泰拳手不断尝试着蹬腿和趴平的步骤，在一边看着的余钦也反复钻进水中辅助对方练习。

终于，在几番折腾之后，泰拳手能够勉强让口鼻保持在水面以上了。

“好，现在你会直立了，接下来伏在水面上蜷缩着，让我尽量能在水面上帮你咬开绳子，如果你没有氧气了就直立起来换气。记住不要用鼻子呼吸，用嘴巴换气！”

泰拳手点了头，往前一倾，身体就蜷缩着漂在了水面上。

体力大量流失的余钦不自觉地打了个战，努力凑上前去扯咬麻绳。

 

麻绳的质量有些过分地好了，余钦腿都快蹬不动了，泰拳手也起来换了十几次气，才终于咬断了一根，余钦用头蹭了蹭对方手臂，示意可以挣脱了。

泰拳手手腕拧动几番，绳索果然散开了。

配合上双手的辅助，他游到岸边，手臂搭上池沿，腿一蹬手一撑，就爬上了岸。

余钦跟着游了过来，泰拳手抿着唇看了他一眼，手探入水中抄到余钦腋下，把人拉上了岸。

好不容易咬开绳索，泰拳手感觉自己牙都快崩了，看着累到瘫软的余钦，他低声说道：“谢谢。”

 

稍微恢复了些体力，余钦还是跳入水中把还在挣扎的人拖了出来，泰拳手配合地把人捞出池子，所幸主教官已经走了，其他助教也没有阻止这样的行为。

难得的，这样的一番折腾，竟然也没有伤亡。

 

一同走回训练区，所有人浑身都是湿淋淋的，没有力气说话。

等到余钦吃了晚饭，又洗过澡换了衣服，正准备赶紧跑回帐篷了，泰拳手才找上他，略有犹豫地开了口。

“现在时间还早，要么再留会儿？”

余钦疑惑地看着他，没有说话。

“你教了我游泳，作为答谢，我可以帮你训练格斗。”

 

那真是再好不过了。

 

虽然得到帮助十分令人感动，但在听到泰拳手的建议后，余钦还是想说…算了吧。

“你是说，每天踢树、打树，练到实在忍不下去为止？”

余钦指着那棵自己都抱不住的树，惊异地问道。

泰拳手点点头，“是啊，我们都是这么训练的。”

这什么自杀式训练法？

余钦倍感绝望地，试着轻轻踢了一下，胫骨撞击在结实的树干上，疼得他立刻抱腿，呼着气揉搓起来。

“不是这样。”泰拳手拦住了余钦的自杀式攻击，抬腿演示道：“刚开始受不了的话，可以找硬物在骨头上滚动敲打，比如垂直握把那样的，适应以后可以先尽量轻地尝试往树上攻击，能忍受那样的痛苦了就加一些力，慢慢的就可以像我这样。”他突然往树上一个扫腿，几乎没有留力，砰的一声，余钦都感觉腿上隐隐作痛了，可对方却若无其事地卷起裤腿，“没有任何问题。”

“.…..我可以试试。”余钦沉重地答应了下来。

“我会监督的，以后早上一起来训练区加训吧。”


	17. 愚蠢

九十八，九十九，一百。第七十二个一百了。两个小时。

紧皱着眉，余钦睁开眼，泰拳手正拿着根垂直握把在他小腿上用力碾着，难忍的刺痛透过皮肤钻进胫骨。

“嘶…”他忍不住地扣紧了手指，低声喊道：“庞猜…”

泰拳手抬眼看了看余钦，拇指捏在骨骼上检查了一番，又面无表情地把金属按上去继续滚动。

“还不到时候，余，这连昨天的程度都没达到。”

可昨天的疼残留到了今天，现在这是叠加的效果啊。

余钦深呼吸地缓着痛意，还是顺从地把抱怨的话忍了下去。

 

这是余钦跟着泰拳手一起加训的第二个早晨。

今天他们并没有起得很早，也许是因为前一天训练相对轻松，布莱恩教官整整教了一个下午的战术技巧，晚上清算时余钦也是第一次没有挨罚，心情都轻松了不少，一躺下就睡着了，不知不觉睡了近七个小时，还是被泰拳手推醒的。

这是他来到训练营以来，第一次睡得如此安稳。

 

从帐篷出发到训练营，他一直紧跟着泰拳手的速度，中途实在跟不上的时候，一着急直接喊人“泰拳手”了，对方倒也没说什么，顺势告诉了自己名字，“庞猜”，余钦也礼尚往来地，让对方称呼自己“余”。

可如此明确的交友信号也没能让庞猜动容，硬是赶着自己用最大速度跑到了目的地。

到训练区时，才不过一小时四十五分钟。庞猜没露出多少疲态，简单踢踢腿放松了一下肌肉，就让两腿发软的余钦坐在地上，像前一天一样，找了根合适的金属配件就帮人滚起胫骨来。

 

“呼…”冷汗混着热汗顺着脸庞流下，余钦的呼吸也变得颤抖起来。

腿骨外侧的神经像是被碾碎了一般，连轻轻一碰都让人难以忍受，余钦绷紧了身子，强行压抑着没有出声。

庞猜抬头探了一眼，终于放下了金属握把。

“上次越野的时候我发现了一棵不错的树，软硬度比较适中，也离山脚不远，下次早点起，我带你去那边练扫腿。”

从疼痛稍微缓过来了一些，余钦说话的声线还有些虚，“什么，难道不是随便找棵树就能练吗？”

“就你这么脆的骨头，是想骨折吗？”说着，庞猜站起身，看向训练区空地，餐盘已经摆上了，他催促道：“快起来，没多少时间了。”

“还有四十分钟左右。”

庞猜回头看着好不容易爬起来的人，一脸的困惑，“你怎么知道时间的？”

余钦抿着唇，略显得意地微笑起来。

“我算的。”

 

这是训练的第七天。

 

吃过饭急匆匆地换了衣服，余钦默数心算着，到了集合点。

还有大概一分钟的时间，他想。

默数到九十四时，最后一个人归队，站在队伍前的雷按下秒表，把人喊过去，罚了十四下。

余钦暗自咬了牙。

还是有二十秒钟的误差。

早餐开始供应时，他矫正了一次时间，那时候的误差是十三分钟左右，而早餐后的两个小时到现在，几乎是不间断地数了，仍有二十秒的误差。

不依靠仪器设备而把握准时间感，这件事比想象中难得多。

 

一天的训练仍然从体能开始，只是这一次，雷给每个人发了个阻氧面具。

“刻度调到五，穿上负重背心，障碍越野。”

负重背心三十斤重，模拟的是全副武装下的作战装备负重，刚开始穿在身上没有太明显的感觉，然而才仅仅跑了一趟障碍越野后，负重与阻氧面具的作用就开始发酵了。

“加快速度！最后三名每人二十鞭！”雷在一旁催促道，手里掐着秒表。

 

一周的训练与饮食调节让余钦的肌肉线条愈发明显，虽然身材仍显得有些纤细，但隐约能看出肌肉的爆发力与耐力了，这多少得益于中学时期在游泳队打下的底子。

然而这样的身材在给他带来了敏捷速度的同时，也带来了绝对力量上的欠缺。

三十斤的负重，相较于其他人，对他这个重量级的更显得不太友好。

几趟障碍越野下来，余钦的成绩也从中等慢慢往下跌，速度越来越慢了。

阻氧面具罩在口鼻上，所有的空气只能透过被调节的小孔进出，氧气供给的降低给肌肉带来了更多的疲惫感和无力感，身上的负重也显得愈发沉重了。

前面有不少人已经到达了终点，余钦不敢回头看身后还有几人，自己已经在倒数第几了，他只能拼命往前跑，翻越重重障碍，最后在终点处艰难地喘息。

这一趟，他倒数第四。

挨打的危险让他绷紧了神经，虽然二十鞭不是大数目，雷下手也并非最狠的，但只要还在训练营一天，接下来要发生什么，都是不可预料的，珍惜身体减少伤痛，绝对是必须要坚守的原则。

 

在障碍场上折腾了半天，清晰可闻的喘息声越来越重了，雷已经罚过了好几个忍不住去碰阻氧面罩的人，可仍有人难受得无法自控。

他干脆把所有人的双手缚在了身后，在地上插了几根杆子，就让人练起了折返跑。

所有的安排都是最消耗体力的项目，备受折磨下，每个人都浑身是汗，极其狼狈。

撑不住的想法一直在脑海中盘旋，可在教官们的谩骂驱赶下，又没有人敢停下。

 

一连串的枪声由远及近地出现在训练场附近，一辆越野车停在了不远处。

沙恩从车窗探出头，唇间还夹了根烟，墨镜遮住了他的大部分表情，但紧绷的嘴角还是泄露出了一丝不爽。

“雷，把所有人都带到空地去。”

余钦在一旁累得两眼发黑，没有看到主教官的视线在他身上停留了一秒。

 

所有人被带到了空地，这里还有好几队人正在一旁训练，空地中间已经摆上了桌子，不用过多久，餐盘都会一一摆上。

此时即将是午餐供应时间，不用想也知道，片刻之后这里会聚集多少人。

双手还在背后紧缚着，所有人列队站好，在沙恩的巡视下小心翼翼地喘息着，不约而同地，每个人心里有着一样的判断——即将有大事要发生。

 

直到沙恩站到余钦面前，为他摘下面罩的那一刻，余钦都一直在默默祈祷，自己不要成为这件大事的主角。

然而并不遂人意地，又一次，发生在空地上，众人面前的，他再度成为事件的中心。

沙恩的手指在他的下颌轻轻摩挲，眼神被墨镜遮住，但嘴角似笑非笑地弯起，余钦不禁感到头皮一阵发麻。

“你比我以为得要稍微聪明一些，可惜，那仍然十分愚蠢。”

后颈突然被一只手紧紧钳住，几乎是下意识的，余钦看了雷一眼，对方就站在不远处，冷漠如常的神情中竟也透着一丝茫然。

沙恩把余钦带到了几步外的一棵树下，两个人迅速上来把余钦按倒趴下，坚硬的作战靴踩在他的膝弯，然后一根绳索穿过了他手腕上的束缚，另一头飞过树枝，被人猛地一拉。

余钦的身体被带离了地面。

手臂从背后往上吊着，肩膀瞬间传来了一阵酸楚，他无力挣扎，绳索逐渐上拉，手臂与身体形成的夹角越来越大，肩膀的酸楚也慢慢转化成撕裂的疼痛。

他闷哼一声，额头渗出冷汗。

绳索又上升了一分，固定不动了。

 

才几分钟，肩膀的反向拉伸带来的疼痛就加重了一倍不止，膝盖被人死死踩在地上，分毫也移动不了，他只能稍稍拱起背，微弱地缓解一丝剧痛。

沙恩站在树边，沉默地把玩着手里的双刃匕，等待人群的汇聚。


	18. 折磨

午餐供应时间到了，越来越多的队伍回到了这片空地，有的教官发现有情况，甚至发出期待的笑声，把队伍带到不远处等待好戏开始，而有的队伍已经解散，大多数人也拿着食物，找了个视野良好的地儿边吃边看着。

如芒在背的余钦此时已经没有精力去顾及他人的目光。身上的三十斤负重还未脱去，脱力的身体在不断下沉，手臂的夹角也在不断拉大，绳索时不时地往上调整一下，就疼得他几乎要昏过去。

汗水顺着下巴鼻尖慢慢滴落，余钦紧闭着眼，颤抖的呼吸里也满是痛楚。

 

聚集的人数终于不再继续上升，沙恩把匕首插入鞘中，踱步到余钦面前，朝着众人悠悠开口道：“这几天我听到一个传闻，非常有趣。是有人说，训练营里不允许私斗，否则，会被关二号禁闭。”他哼笑着缓缓蹲下，抓着余钦的短发，把头拽了起来，肩膀的拉扯突然被缓解，反倒带来一瞬更难忍的剧痛。

“呃…”余钦压抑着痛哼了一声。

“是你说的吗？”沙恩问。

余钦呼吸急促地，没有吭声。

没有得到任何回应，沙恩松了手中的力，又听见了一声轻微的痛呼，那人浑身紧绷地颤抖着，短发垂落到了地上。

作训鞋落在汗湿的头发上，用力踩了下去。

“啊——”一声紧接一声的惨叫声中，余钦几乎要失去理智，肩膀传来的撕裂感在神经里狠狠窜动，他几乎要怀疑手臂是不是断了。

像是嫌吵，沙恩脚下稍微收了些力，但余钦的额头仍抵在泥土上，他几乎发不出声，身体也剧烈颤抖起来。

“我现在给大家澄清一下，”沙恩清了清嗓子，故作严肃地说：“二号禁闭，不是犯了私斗这种小错就能进的，但到底要犯多大的错才能进，我只能说，看心情。”

像是想到什么好笑的事，他忽地扬起了嘴角，“比如现在，我完全可以让他重新体验一遍。”

话音刚落，余钦的身体就狠狠一震，像是上次的十二小时给他的身体留下了极深的记忆。

沙恩对这反应极其满意，他继续说道：“不过，我也有相当多的办法让你体会到更深的痛苦。”像是为了验证这句话，他没有松开脚，只是抬手轻轻拨动拉直的绳子，脚下就传来了一声高过一声的痛苦嘶吼。

玩得差不多了，余钦的嗓音也已经嘶哑了。沙恩作罢地转过身，继续说道：“至于私斗，我们也管不了那么多。不过，你们如果能活过六个月，毕竟还算是公司的产品，对于没有必要的损耗，公司向来是希望能够节约更多成本的。所以，私斗要是出了人命，或者严重损害了公司利益，这还是会管管的，其他的小打小闹，你们随意。”

他回头看了一眼余钦，从腰间抽出匕首在空中一挥，绳子瞬间断裂，手臂也直直地摔了下去。

“至于这种半废不废的产品，你们自己看着办。”

 

趴在地上良久，有人又走了过来，余钦还没来得及抬头看是谁，就感觉到手腕一松，突然被解放的肩臂又是一酸，他不禁痛呼出声。

周边还有不少人正虎视眈眈地看着他，包括上次被自己欺骗过的那个棕发男人，此刻也在脸红脖子粗地瞪他，但似乎又碍于教官还在场，不敢有什么动作。

“起来，继续训练。”头顶传来这么一句话，不用看也知道，是雷。

 

这一天的训练持续到了傍晚，天都快黑了，战术教官才放他们解散。

训练区的人都已经走得差不多了，但仍有那么几个人还在空地上等着，其中那个棕发男人也在，余钦注意到他们从中午开始就一直在自己视线里晃，明摆着的不怀好意。

他稍稍活动了一下手臂，肩臂还在酸酸地痛着，但相比起中午被吊着的时候，已经好了太多。

逃避是逃避不了的，余钦想，自己上次做得的确太过愚蠢了。他瞄了一眼正在就餐的庞猜，对方眼神晦涩地避开了自己的目光，不知到底在想什么。

没有太多时间犹豫，他径直走向了等着他的那几个人，努力平复着呼吸，他开口便是极其坦率的：“对不起。”

 

识时务者为俊杰，这样的道理他还是懂的。

但对五大三粗的找麻烦者来说，道歉的作用只是让他们在动手的时候稍微轻那么一丁点。

余钦被他们狠狠揍了一顿。

 

鼻青脸肿的余钦回到餐盘边的时候，庞猜已经吃完，正坐在一旁发呆。

怕耽搁回帐篷的时间，哪怕浑身都发着痛，嘴角还有撕裂的伤口，余钦也把食物硬塞了下去，尽量快地解决了晚饭。

蛋白质和能量是必须补充的，他没有任何的余地让自己陷入恶性循环。

 

庞猜看着余钦紧皱着眉头忍痛吃完了晚饭，忽地想到这件事对曾经的自己来说，也是常态。

 

作为一名黑市拳手，庞猜的这条命都是从笼子里杀出来的。他的对手，永远不像是正规比赛那样，严格地在重量级上有所限制，而是要面对不同体型，不同风格，不知出处的对手，也许是擅长地面战斗的巴柔高手，也许是反应快拳头重的拳击手，规则只有一个，最后站着的人获胜。

从走上这条路起，无尽的训练和暗无天日的战斗，就成为了他生活的主要部分。

一旦被关进笼子里，就没有人能肯定自己究竟会站到什么时候。

可他活下来了。

即使鼻青脸肿，浑身负伤，也要不间断地保持饮食和训练，他太熟悉这种滋味了。

 

“庞猜，我好了。”余钦已经走了过来。

庞猜从地上起身，活动了一下关节，就领着人跑了起来。

 

天边还有一丝昏暗的红光，余钦紧跟在庞猜身边，努力跟上对方的速度。

“余，这次我没有帮你。”

余钦愣了愣，口中喘着粗气，他回应道：“我理解。你的决定是正确的。”

庞猜偏过头，看了他一眼。

“我做得太蠢了，这是我自作自受。”余钦说道：“我也不想把你牵扯进来，不过也谢谢你，没有让我连累你。”

“这点事还连累不了我。”

“我知道，你在帮我。”

“我也是帮我自己。”庞猜说。

 

之后的日子仿佛变得很快，虽然看起来一切都没有什么变化。

每天凌晨三点左右，余钦都会跟着庞猜一起跑去训练区加训格斗，有时候去山脚找那棵软木树，有时候就在训练区附近，找片稍微柔软的地过过招，一直到临近七点，才去洗澡吃饭，然后准时开始训练。

训练仍然是以体能开餐，随后安排枪械或者战术训练，格斗训练并不十分密集，虽然回回都惨得不行，但毕竟医疗室开放了，结束训练后还能自行找药治伤，也没有太大的问题出现。

主教官还是会时常找余钦麻烦，但训练成绩稳步上升的余钦并没有犯太多错误，他往往都是强行挑剔出些问题，再找法子羞辱折磨余钦。

对此余钦几乎都有些习惯了，不管是苛刻的加训还是吊着辱骂示众，训练营基本上都知道他这号人物了，也就没有多少感觉，无非是痛苦而已。

是的，痛苦而已，一个月即将过去，他所能感受到的最大的变化，就是习惯了常伴于身的痛苦。

 

恰好一个月结束那天，训练营的生活才开始有了一些不一样的变化。

而这变化，还是从战术训练开始的。


	19. 分组

“不行，布莱恩教官，我不想在这个小组。”

说话的人是个高大健壮的黑人，声音带着些种族特色的沙哑，他微皱着眉，头轻轻仰着，视线却是朝下的，布莱恩比他矮了十公分左右，不得不抬头才能直视他。

“戴蒙，你不应该质疑我的决定。”布莱恩毫不退让。

跨立在一旁的余钦和庞猜不约而同地看向那位名叫戴蒙的黑人，他们很能理解戴蒙的抗拒，毕竟在格斗训练里，他作为高大健壮的五人组之一，近半个月来一直在败北。

自从余钦跟着庞猜加训格斗后，除了前期因为加训带来了些微的超负荷状态，导致有几次训练，余钦状态十分不佳，纯粹是靠毅力拖住的对手，但随着身体渐渐适应，加训效果越来越显著，他也开始能够起到不小的牵制作用，为庞猜提供更多的进攻机会，也是从大约半个月前起，他们获胜的次数越来越多，到最近几次训练，几乎是没有再输了。

可五人组也相应的，越来越不好过了，除了要应对几倍数量的对手带来的巨大压力，每次连输几局后，晚上清算还要再挨上百道鞭子。

每回挨完都要骂着脏话入睡，甚至有几次，几人还围堵了余钦和庞猜，只是他们反应快跑得也快，才侥幸逃脱。

所以戴蒙对被分配到他们这组，才如此地抗拒。既是敌人，又几乎算得上是仇人，谈何团队配合。

 

黑人紧抿着唇，渐重的呼吸声显露出他的不爽，但教官没有给他任何商量的余地。

“现在，你应该与你的小组成员站在一起了。”

布莱恩的语气没有一点变化，仍是那副略显斯文的样子，但经过一个月的训练，大家对他的了解越多，也越不敢像刚开始一样看轻他了。

他们曾玩过一次游戏，出于安全考虑用的是水弹枪，二十多人与教官在一栋训练楼里，一旦被击中就算淘汰。

教官独自一人在建筑内外潜藏突击，淘汰完所有人，只用了十分钟不到。

结束后有不少人交流过，自己根本没有看到人影，就被子弹打中了，而有些人则是反应速度实在比不过教官的射击速度，才看到人，自己就已经中弹了。

从此没人敢再小觑这位看似斯文的教官。

 

戴蒙沉默地抗议了一会儿，最终还是服从了教官的安排，极不情愿地站到余钦旁边，却足足隔开了两三米的距离。

“好的，埃尔德，丹，法勒，你们也在这个小组。”教官继续拿着记录本通知着。

被叫到的三个人也相应出列，一个个走了过来。

 

全队二十四人，在布莱恩的分配下形成了四个小组，每个小组六人。他没有详细说明每个人的具体职责，也没有指认队长，似乎他准备让小组成员自行决定。

“好了，接下来每人去装备库自由组装你们需要的作战装备。从今天开始，除了有特别需要的时候，弹药不予配发。而其他的装备你们要一直佩戴齐全，随时做好战斗准备，尽快进入实战状态。”

布莱恩温和地命令道。

关于战术配备的介绍，这一个月里他已经讲了很多。

 

所有人完成配备以后，显现出了个人风格的分化。

有的人配备极少，没有厚重的防弹板，也没有过多的弹夹包，但也有的人配备极为丰富，连腰侧的防弹板都装上了，更别说各式各样的手雷包与弹夹包，整个人看起来就是个行走的弹药库。

余钦换上了一套全天候作战服，鞋子也换成了更为舒适的作战靴，护膝护肘也都配备齐全，甚至连战术背心的肩带上都装上了硅胶垫。

能舒适就别让自己难受，余钦秉持着这一原则，身上不知不觉地配备了诸多增加舒适度的装备。

经过一个月的训练，他的身材稍微厚实了些，精壮的肌肉覆盖于强健的骨骼之上，皮肤被晒黑了几个度，手心与食指虎口也都磨出了一层薄茧。一身装备穿在身上，锐利之气油然而生，竟也与一个月前的他有些判若两人了。

 

所有人戴着头盔，肩上挂着一把步枪，腰间也统一配了把手枪，包括匕首、医疗包和通讯设备等基础装备，整个负重加起来少说也有十多斤了。

但这一个月的体能训练中，别说十多斤，起步价都至少三十斤了，多的时候甚至扛着七十多公斤的战友跑过几公里。这一点重量对他们来说，约等于没有。

只是需要适应一下有装备干扰行动的感觉。

 

从这一天起，战术训练也不再是纸上谈兵，而是荷枪实弹地，与实战紧密结合起来地进行训练。

体能训练也不再能够轻装上阵，而是需要负重几十斤的枪支弹药，全副武装地越野、奔袭和行军。

格斗教官也终于结束了之前的训练模式，开始教授一些更适用于战场的格斗技巧，这是较为委婉的说法，实际上，应该说是快速简单的杀人技巧。

另外，枪械训练也开始统一进行运动速射和定点狙击等专业训练。

像是商量好了的，所有教官都开始以小组为单位进行训练，所有的惩罚也变成了小组成员连坐均摊，而不仅限于单人的惩罚。

而这恰恰是所有人最不能习惯的一点。

不单是因为一个月的训练让所有人都独惯了，也因为某个小组实在是，太明显地被针对了。

 

被人狠狠一推，余钦的后背撞在坚硬的墙壁上，隐约能感到纵横的鞭伤又裂开了。

“余，你跟那个该死的沙恩到底他妈的怎么回事！”黑人气喘吁吁地，低头瞪着余钦，显而易见的怒气洒了他一脸。

刚才的战术训练中，主教官又来插手了，明明他们这组突袭动作的完成时间已经是最快的，但主教官还是没事找事地说余钦动作有问题，硬是把整个小组都罚了五十鞭子。

被沙恩刁难这件事，余钦本人几乎是习惯了的，但自从分组以后，沙恩对他的挑剔折腾已经延伸到了整个小组，这让他几乎无法在小组中获得信任，团队配合也屡屡被布莱恩表示不满意。

他已经够烦了。

“戴蒙，你知道我的动作没有出错，我的突袭动作向来是整个队里最标准的。这不是我的过错。”余钦还是尽量克制地表达了自己的意思。

但戴蒙完全接受不了这套说辞，“我知道我们的表现没有问题！但沙恩他在针对你！难道你没有察觉吗？”

“我知道。”

“知道你还要牵连我们！”戴蒙把人狠狠一掼，余钦摔倒在地，他愣了一瞬，但立刻就爬起来冲向戴蒙，双手抓住了对方的战术背心，“戴蒙！这他妈的不关我的事！你们挨了鞭子没错，难道我没有挨吗？我还是沙恩亲手打的！不是我想牵连你们，是沙恩有病，他想让我被团队孤立，但我仍是小组的一员，我们应该团结，你明白吗！”

“我管你想不想，我没有兴趣再因为你挨多余的罚！如果这就是沙恩想要的结果，那他已经得到了，你这样的人还是赶紧离开我们小组，别他妈再拖累我们了！”

戴蒙抓住胸前的手腕往外拽动，他作为一个火力手，臂力比余钦大了一倍不止，对方几乎没有招架之力，但指尖还是倔强地扣住了背心边缘，“别逼我动手，余。”黑人威胁道。

余钦死盯着他，深深吸了一口气，最终还是松手了。

戴蒙走出训练室，刚出门就发现了靠在墙边的庞猜，他咬着牙瞪了对方一眼，伸手比了个中指。

 

六人的小组支离破碎的，庞猜虽然与余钦几乎是形影不离，但另外四人与他们之间仿佛有个隔离层，所有的训练虽然都在一起完成，但训练以外的时间几乎没同时出现过。

傍晚跑回帐篷的路上，庞猜还是打破了沉默。

“沙恩那边，你有没有办法处理一下？”

刚问完，庞猜就听到了一声重重的深呼吸。

的确，这个话题太过沉重了。

在训练营里，学员之于教官，是处在天然的劣势下的。教官心情不好，或者看某个人不顺眼，那么他就可以为所欲为，几乎算得上是欲加之罪，何患无辞。

而所有的反抗，轻者重罚，重者处死，都是常有的事。

他们也见过被吊在训练区空地整整三天，最后变成一具僵硬尸体的人，也听说过被关到二号禁闭，出来已经精神失常的人。

这也是为什么，余钦一直极力忍耐，至始至终没有明显地反抗过。

他不想成为冲动的牺牲品。

但现在，沙恩对他的刁难已经威胁到了他的安危，他不能再一味地忍耐了。

“我会考虑。”

庞猜听到余钦如是说，但过于坚定的语气让他感到，有些不安。


	20. 顶撞

酷暑已过，训练区的天气变得阴晴不定起来，又是一个暴雨天，结束了一天的训练，所有人都疲惫不堪地回到了帐篷区，浑身都是湿透的，帐篷里也没有干净的衣物，余钦卸下身上的装备，靠坐在床边。

还有两分钟就八点，今天进行格斗训练时，自己和庞猜又被围攻了，而同组的四人非但没有配合，还把他们当做诱饵一般，捡漏地战胜了其他小组，只是由于他们两个被围攻得太惨，教官极其不满意地给他们俩判了五十鞭的加罚，顺便又连坐了小组另外四人每人三十。

坐在一边的庞猜也是表情阴沉，浑身上下都透露着戾气。

从最开始的帮忙到现在，他们两个仿佛被捆绑在一起。谁都知道余钦的格斗是庞猜教的，他们的配合程度之高令人防不胜防，甚至战术教官也发现他们默契度高，还联合枪械教官，把两人训练成狙击手与观察手。

不论是训练还是其他时间，两人总是同时出现，以至于被罚被打时，都几乎是两个人一起扛。

可这违背了庞猜的初衷。

他想要解决问题，而不想惹上更多的麻烦。

 

教官车在帐篷前停下了，所有人走出帐篷，才列好队，刚拧干的衣服就又湿透了。

教官们似乎十分习惯这样的雨天，眼睛都不眨一下地任雨水滑落，沙恩走到队伍前，把清算名单一一报出，余钦跨立着等待了许久，也没有听见任何一个自己小组成员的名字。

助教们在队伍里就地完成了清算，然后把余钦小组的每一位成员单独拎出了队伍。

六人站在队伍前两米的位置，列成一排，除了庞猜还在咬着牙目视前方，其他四人都不约而同地看向了余钦。

沙恩似笑非笑地走过去，目光不断打量着面前的余钦。

相比起一个月前瘦弱无力的样子，此刻他的皮肤呈健康的小麦色，下面覆盖着的是充满爆发力的肌肉和轻微突起的血管，更深的面部轮廓消去了不少稚气，眼神清亮着，配上倔强隐忍的气质，整个人都带着一种东方独有的俊朗。

他最近被自己折腾得，应该已经吃够了鞭子，不用看也知道后背是怎样的纵横交错，但他还是挺拔地站着，目光毫不回避地瞪着自己。

该死的东方男人。

 

“你最好不要继续用这样的表情看我，”沙恩说，一开口声音竟然不自觉地带了些沙哑，他回过神般地笑了笑，“我会不自觉地想把你毁掉。”

余钦紧抿着唇，把视线拖离了那个让他憎恶的男人。

像是稍微恢复了些理智，沙恩退了两步，说道：“你们这六个，每人都有上百鞭要清算，让我不禁有些担心公司的成本，浪费得有些多。”

所有人都沉默了，但每个人心里都憋了相似的话想说。

“报告教官。”

余钦率先发声，沙恩看向他，等着他接下来要说的话。

“今天的错误是我个人的问题，我认为，”像是有些顾虑说出那句话的后果，他顿了顿，又大声说道，“不应该牵连小组的其他人！”

沙恩的脸色迅速沉了下去，轻佻的表情消失得无影无踪，杀气从毛孔中散出，他声音低沉地，问：“是谁给你的底气，让你敢这么说的？”他掏出配枪，眨眼间蹭过皮带就上了膛，枪口指了指站在一旁的雷，又问：“是他吗？”

余钦还没来得及回答，子弹就径直从枪口射出，蹭过雷的手臂，带起一阵血花。

被子弹擦伤的人一声未吭，连站着的姿势都没有半点变化。

余钦瞳孔猛地一缩，枪口已经对向自己，持枪的人手臂一弯，只听砰地一声，肩膀受力往后一带，不过片刻的麻痹，肩头就立刻传来了灼烧般的痛意。

他吃痛地低下头，下颌却立刻被人狠狠掐住，被迫抬起视线，他看到了一双嗜血残忍的眼。

“我到现在还没有杀你，不是因为我不能，而是因为，我更愿意看你受折磨。”他凑近余钦的耳边，压低了声音，“别以为雷护得住你，只要我想，你们都得死。”

余钦粗重的喘息声落入耳中，沙恩轻轻偏头，吐息洒在余钦紧绷的嘴角：“不过，越看你痛苦的样子，我也越有些舍不得杀你了。”

凌乱的呼吸凝滞了一瞬，余钦浑身僵硬着，脸色又白了几分。

沙恩放了手，抬眼示意助教执刑，混乱的鞭声再度响起。

 

次日，整个小组的气氛仍然死寂。

除了因为昨晚每人都挨了入营以来最多数目的一次清算以外，还有一个原因是，余钦仿佛消失了一般，从清算以后就再也没见到人。

体能训练时，雷的手臂已经包扎过，他显然发现了余钦不在队伍里，但却完全没有任何反应。

一如既往的两小时操练结束，战术教官布莱恩在山脚下接手了训练。

“今天我们用演习弹模拟一次实战，四个小组分别独立，战斗区域仅限于这座山内，装备自由组配，还是老规矩，中弹即刻淘汰。最后剩下的一个小组获胜。”

领了特殊弹药的众人迅速按组分散开，各自从不同的位置隐入山林。

布莱恩双手插在裤袋里，低头看着地面，轻轻勾起了嘴角。

 

随着一道信号弹射向天空，战斗开始了。

各小组或进攻或防守地潜藏在山林深处，每人警惕着一个方向，成队形地小心移动着。

最先发生遭遇战的是西边的两个队伍，突击手发生了激烈的交锋，很快就有人中弹，抬手点亮了头盔上的信号灯示意“死亡”。

几乎是在听见枪声的第一秒，戴蒙就下达了指令，“走，去围攻他们！”

所谓鹬蚌相争，渔翁得利。最先发生战斗的两个小组必定是最先受损的小组，战斗力打了折扣，就很难与其他小组抗衡。

对戴蒙小组来说，他们今天本就少了一个人，自己已经处在弱势了，此时正是他们获取优势的大好时机。

 

五人小组向枪声传来的方向迅速迁移，很快就看到了已经停战试图重新隐蔽的一方。

“庞猜，埃尔德，你们在这牵制火力，丹和法勒跟我走。”戴蒙发出命令，虽然他是个火力手，但突出的体能优势和作战经验让他成为了队长，大部分人对他相当信服。

除了庞猜，此刻庞猜正服从命令地蹲伏在草丛中，所谓的牵制火力基本上约等于是牺牲品，实际上他并不想这么快就发生战斗，自己本是负责观察手或狙击手的位置，但一直与他配合的余钦不在，狙击的位置已然空缺，这也意味着一旦发生战斗，自己的位置会恰如他们此刻的猎物一般，完完全全地暴露在另外一组甚至两组面前。

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。他们就像待捕的螳螂，得意不了多久。

 

在不远处修整转移的小组只剩下三个人，他们警惕地环顾四周，没有发现危险，步子稍微加快了些。

率先开枪的是埃尔德，作为副火力手，他的短距离射击十分精准，第一击就淘汰了对方一人，剩下的两人迅速躲避还击，往埃尔德和庞猜这边试探地点射起来，正激烈交战着，戴蒙带着另外两人从上侧突袭，直接连续的扫射，淘汰了那小组剩余的两人。

头盔上的信号灯亮起，庞猜的耳机里传来戴蒙满意的声音：“淘汰一组，迅速转移！”

他立刻起身，猫着腰往另外三人的方向汇合，不过一抬眼的瞬间，他看到高处的草丛动了一下。子弹已经从狙击枪中射出，法勒被子弹的冲击一带，身体歪了下去。

“妈的！”戴蒙骂了一声，立刻躲避起来，急促的脚步声从四周传来，庞猜愤怒地跃起身子，速度极快地跑了出去。

子弹的破空声再度出现，庞猜警觉地发现，有人狙击枪还装了消音器。

太奸诈了。

他无处辩位，边跑边摘掉身上的装备，身影愈发矫捷起来。

 

戴蒙靠着丰富的作战经验，不断地转移、躲避，甚至还射中了两个围攻的人，他往没有脚步声的地方逃窜着，身后的追击声越来越复杂，已经不只是一个小组的人正在捕杀他们了。

 

此刻，不仅是近距离作战的人战斗激烈，在更接近山顶的位置，也有两名狙击手正在紧张地逃窜着。

消音器收住了大部分枪声，已经有一名狙击手被射杀淘汰了，但那位用了消音器的狙击手的位置，仍没能被推算出来。

自己小队的突击手还在激烈战斗，那两位狙击手才刚转移阵地正准备卧倒射击，身上就相应中弹，他们抬眼往弹道源头望去，只能看出一堆草丛在随风摇动。

 

戴蒙还在逃窜，但身后的追击声似乎安静了不少，他藏在一处草丛中，停下观察了几秒，身后不远处不断有人头上亮起红灯，骂骂咧咧地往山脚走去。

“所有组员立刻向我汇报情况！”他压着声音说道，一边弓着身子据枪警惕着四周。

耳机中清晰传来一声喘着粗气的汇报声。

“这里庞猜，在你的北偏西七十八度方向，距离二十米左右。”

然后就再无声音了。


	21. 演习

山脚下，拿着头盔走下山的人越来越多，布莱恩操控着无人机，双眼注视着显示器上的画面：一个穿着吉利服的身影还在山顶周边悄然转移，左手端着的狙击枪上装着消音器，他抬手打开了通讯设备，对着连在头盔上的麦轻轻开口。

“这里是余钦，请戴蒙迅速转移到庞猜的位置，我会掩护你们。”

听到耳机中熟悉的声音，庞猜几乎是愣了片刻，他都差点以为余钦死了。

“靠，演习结束了再找你算账！”戴蒙低声骂着，但还是按照余钦所说的，迅速往庞猜的方向转移。

才刚一动身，身后不远处就有人开了枪，庞猜掩护着压制了对方的火力，那片草丛突然就冒出两三个人影，径直往这边进攻过来。

狙击枪响，两人相继倒下，他们茫然地站在原地，瞬间反应过来是被人狙了，不禁骂出了声。

戴蒙成功转移到了庞猜的位置，他轻拍了一下对方的头盔，庞猜便立刻起身往另一个方向移动过去。

视角发生转变后，他发现了潜藏较好的那个身影，两声点射过去，对方身上冒出了红色粉尘，头盔上的信号灯也相继点亮了。

 

战斗持续到了下午，频繁的转移和长时间的警惕让负伤的余钦很是疲惫。

他尽量压着喘气声，在一堆草丛中缓慢移动着，肩头的作战服已经被血浸透了，他没有时间处理，除了硬扛别无他法。

还有三个人的位置他是记得的，只是他们已经发现了有狙击手，行动十分小心谨慎，已经很久没有暴露出身体了。

但也不能保证对方是找到了自己的视野盲区，悄悄摸上来了。

余钦只能不断地转移视角，确认自己的安全，并且顺便寻找更多的攻击机会。

 

山脚下的人脸色一致地黑了起来，他们都看到了教官显示器上的画面，一个从昨晚消失到早晨的人，肩上还负着伤，居然一个人干掉了他们三个组的狙击手，更别说其他队员还在他的手下一一被淘汰。

简直是耻辱。

布莱恩欣赏着余钦变换的身姿和视角，倒是不意外这样的结果。

这是他们第一次在山里演习，之前一直在室内训练着突击和近战配合，余钦最为擅长的潜伏反而被弱化了许多，但实际上，以布莱恩的了解，余钦的另外一项突出技能还没有显露出来。

 

山顶上，余钦已经听见了隐约的摩擦声，他果断放下狙击枪，轻轻捏开腰封，卸了不少弹夹的重量，仅仅拿着一支手枪，他悄然翻身越过一块岩石，蹲伏着辨听声音来临的方向。

对方先是上来了一个人，谨慎地确认四周没有危险后，另外一个人也跟了上来。

“只有狙击枪和部分装备，这里没有人了。快看看是不是离开了山脚！”

才刚汇报完，余钦就冒出石头侧倒在地上，干脆利落地射出两枪。

两人脸色一阵青一阵红的，最终还是怒瞪着余钦，按了头盔上的信号灯。

刚解决两人的余钦立刻返回捡起装备，躲在石头后面坐姿据了枪，压着声音说道：“我的位置已经暴露，请注意东南方向，那边藏身的人应该马上会有行动！”

才刚听到耳机里传来的声音，庞猜就看见不远处有个人影迅速移动了起来，他刚准备射击，身边就传来一声枪响，耳机里传出另一个声音，是戴蒙的。

“已经解决。”

 

天色渐渐昏暗下来，阴沉沉的，大概不久就要下起雨来。

精神高度紧绷的余钦在山顶观察了几遍四周的情况，又听见了一道枪声，他迅速转移过去找好隐蔽，视线搜寻了两秒，就看见了一个亮起灯光的头盔，是另外一个小组的人。

头顶的无人机终于飞走了，信号弹再度从山脚发射，是已经分出胜负的信号。

余钦总算松懈了精神，他站起身，眼前发黑地眩晕了一阵，身体仿佛太过疲惫，连掏出止血棉的动作都变得十分艰难起来，他靠在石头上喘了会儿气，揭开浸满血的药棉时忍不住呻吟了一声。

昨晚他连夜跑去医疗室处理了枪伤，沙恩说的没错，他的确没有杀他的意思，子弹只是擦过三角肌，创伤虽看着丑陋但其实不深，只是会影响到右臂的行动，刚才整个过程里，他都尽量用的左手射击，可肩头的伤还是被牵扯到了不少。

身边又一次传来两个人的脚步声，余钦偏头看了一眼，是庞猜和戴蒙。

看着余钦艰难处理伤口的样子，庞猜还是蹲下搭了把手，帮着换了块干净药棉。戴蒙站在余钦面前，像是在犹豫什么。

反倒是余钦先开了口，“戴蒙，你很厉害。但是只有四个人或者五个人的小组总是会占下风的。”他感到眼前的世界仿佛变得更昏暗了些，不禁眨了眨眼，继续说道：“你们需要我，我也需要你们。”

高大的黑人沉默地伫立了许久，看着仿佛快要昏过去的余钦，他终于伸出了左手。

余钦抬手握住结实的小臂，立刻被拉人起了身。

他有些虚弱地笑了笑，轻轻说道：“沙恩的事，我会解决。”

 

余钦、庞猜、戴蒙三人回到山脚时，所有人已经列了队，正神情各异地看着他们。有愤怒的、有不服的、也有欣赏的，和难以置信的。

观看了整场战斗的布莱恩教官毫不吝啬地，笑着上前拍了拍余钦的左肩，鼓励道：“干得不错，余。”

 

回到训练区，空地上已经摆了餐盘，但看到站在一旁的金发男人，余钦了然地放弃了吃晚餐的念头。

沙恩双手扣在皮带上，走过来时还带着一丝笑意，然而这样的表情只会让余钦感觉更糟糕。

“听说你战术训练的成绩不错？”他笑吟吟地问道。

余钦没有陪他装没事的心思，连一个字都不愿回应。

被置之不理的沙恩也懒得多说废话，直接让助教把余钦小组的其他人拎了出来，通知道：“由于余钦今天早上没来训练，算迟到两小时，按秒计算的话，打死都还不上，所以我考虑再三，决定放他一码，你们小组所有人一起分担，就算每人罚二百好了，够仁慈了吧？”

所有组员都跨立站着不动，一致地保持了沉默。

沙恩扫了一眼站在一边的助教，怒斥道：“还站着干什么？就在这儿罚，全都给我吊起来！”

话音刚落，余钦向前一步站了出来。

他目光凛然地看着沙恩，一字一句说道：“不用放我一码，他们的都算我头上。”

沙恩嗤笑一声，悠悠地走到余钦面前，“你知不知道你在说什么？”

“我知道。”余钦抬头看着他，眼神中没有半点恐惧。

“噢，我知道了。”沙恩笑出了声，“你在赌。”

余钦没有否认。

“如果你是在赌我不会让你死，那你完全错了。”他压低声音，恶狠狠地说道：“我会让你慢慢地体会死亡的痛苦，那是最让我愉悦的部分。”

 

双手又一次被缚住，只是这次用得是极为坚韧的攀登绳，割不断也挣不开，余钦在那些被吊死在训练区的人身上见过。

手臂被一点点地往头顶拉去，才刚抬到与肩同高的位置，右肩的枪伤就再次泅出血水，余钦紧拧着眉头，下意识开始默数起来。

双手被拉到最顶端时，余钦已经需要踮脚才能稍稍缓和些落在手腕的力了。

他的确在赌。但沙恩猜得并不对。

 

鞭子从身后狠狠落下，熟悉的疼痛让余钦咬死了牙关，这手法不用看都知道是沙恩在执刑。

仍是极慢又极狠地落鞭，几乎每一下都能在背部印出一条血痕，作战服质量极佳，抽了十几下都没有半点破损的痕迹，只是浅黄色的布料上漫出的红色印记越来越多。

十几鞭以后，余钦开始无法自控地痛叫出声。

还是太痛了，之前做的所有准备都在痛苦面前化得粉碎，身体不自觉的恐惧起来，即使精神还清醒地知道，可以再坚持下去。

几十鞭过后，吃过晚饭的人都开始围观了起来。

沙恩像是有些累了，时急时缓地听了会儿余钦的惨叫，就换了另一个人来执刑。

他在一旁看着余钦身上的血痕越来越多，挣扎从弱变强，又从强变弱，直到嗓音嘶哑到发不出声，他才叫人停了手。

余钦无力地垂着头，双眼紧闭地，嘴唇却在微弱地翕动着。

他走上前凑近听了听。

“...十七…四十八…”

他说的是母语，沙恩听不太懂。但从虚弱且重复的气音中勉强能分辨出，是在数数。

沙恩笑了起来，“想撑是吧，我满足你。”


	22. 幕后

雨滴一点点落了下来，余钦轻轻地睁开眼，训练场已经没有人了。

被吊在这里三个小时，手腕刚开始还有强烈的不适感，过会儿就开始发麻，此刻又返起细细密密的刺痛感，他不禁踮起脚缓解了一下手部的压力，滞留已久的血液再度流淌起来，整个手臂都疼得磨人。

余钦呼吸颤抖着望向脚下的土地，眼神忽明忽暗的，不知在想些什么。

不一会儿，他叹了一口气，腿部肌肉放松下来，手臂又被勒紧了。

 

夜幕降临以后，时间仿佛变得很慢，余钦默数到了五个小时，可浑身已经难受得他开始怀疑自己的决定，是不是太莽撞冲动了。

可他没有别的选择。

雨水打湿了浑身的衣物，短发也都贴在了头皮上，下午那股眩晕感再度回到了大脑里，他感受着逐渐粗重的呼吸，又有了一丝不妙的预感。

 

果然，滚烫的吐息和持续的眩晕让他意识到，自己大概是发烧了。

不知是伤口发炎感染引起的，还是因为淋了雨又疲惫的受凉，也有可能是这一个多月的折磨已经让他的身体达到了所能承受的极限。

垂着的眸子渐渐有些失神，但一片混沌的意识中，还有一根线在紧绷着。

麻痹已久的手指再度动了动，他反手抓住了绳子，脚下也再度踮起。

 

天渐渐亮了，余钦几乎是失去意识地在那儿挂着，只有沉重的呼吸在显示他还活着。

训练区的人越来越多，几乎所有路过的人都对他下了同样的判断。

这人一定会死，并且很快就会死了。

 

不远处的集合点，所有人已经列队等待着教官的出现，他们不时地瞥向余钦的方向，目光中有同情也有漠然。

雷依然准时出现在队伍面前，他循着几个人的目光，发现了奄奄一息的余钦。

他呼吸一顿，立刻往那边跑去。

面前的人浑身浸满血水地被吊挂在树边，呼吸都已经十分微弱了。雷伸手探了探脉搏，触到一片滚烫。

“雷…”余钦气若游丝地开口，硬是从昏沉中拽出了一分意识。

他像是微弱地扯动了一下嘴角，又马上昏了回去。

 

“雷。”

一道简短有力的声音从后方传来，雷转过头，几乎是瞬间起了杀心，他死死地盯着对方，手已经握上了匕首柄。

沙恩像是毫不在意对方的戒备姿态，只是如常般地问道：“把队伍放在一边不去训练，而来管这个快要死的人，合适吗？”

可他背后的几位随身助教，当然，其实也是他的手下，已经把手放到腰间的枪柄上了。

雷沉沉地呼吸了一个来回，还是没有把手放下。

“沙恩，如果他死了，你会后悔的。”他说道。

“当然，”沙恩仍是不以为意的表情，“讨人喜欢的东方男人总是很少。失去他我也会有些可惜，但谁让他非要招惹我，你也给我小心点。”

余钦像是被痛醒，微弱地呻吟了一声。

雷不自觉地看了他一眼，硬是压抑住满身的戾气，向后退了几步，随后径直跑向了队伍的位置。

 

沙恩收回目光，再度走回了余钦身边，微弱而滚烫的吐息落在他的手臂上，沙恩抬手轻轻掸了掸被呼气烫到的位置，又玩味地笑了起来：“发烧了？看来你很快就要死了。怎么样，现在的感觉好吗？”

余钦没有吭声，不知是昏过去了还是没有力气说话。

突然，沙恩的手机震动了起来，他拿出手机按下接听，对面是一个厚实的男声。

“不要让余钦死了。”

 

一片昏沉中，余钦的那一丝意识募地挣扎了起来，极其艰难地才稍微清醒了一些。

沙恩已经拿着手机走远了，不出几句话的时间，就阴沉着脸回来。

他声音中带着从未有过的愤怒和阴冷，“我终于知道你在赌什么了。”

他狠狠骂了句脏话，手机摔出几米远，随后掏出手枪对着绳索射空了整个弹夹，绳索应声而断。

余钦重重地摔落在地时，在一片枪声中隐约听到沙恩骂骂咧咧的声音。

“操他妈的杨！”

 

从一片水深火热中猛地惊醒时，余钦喘息着，瞳孔缓慢聚焦起来。

眼前是一片白色的天花板，阳光从窗边透射进来，他茫然地看了一眼四周，身上盖着的是白色的被子，右手还扎着滞留针，虽然从未来到这样的房间，但他还是意识到了，自己是在医疗室。

周边没有任何人，只有房间天花板的两个角落上装着两台摄像头。

肩背的伤没有太多明显的存在感，想必是被用了缓解疼痛麻痹神经之类的药物，余钦盯着那两个摄像头，想到完全昏迷前听到的最后一句话，缓缓勾了嘴角。

他赌对了。

 

果然，刚醒来没多久，雷就从门外进来了。

他还是那副冰冷的样子，只是比以前多了一分不易察觉的愤怒。

“你可以在这里休息三天。算上已经睡过去的二十四个小时，还可以在这里待两天。”

没有了痛意的干扰，余钦看起来似乎心情极佳，他甚至朝着雷笑了笑，“谢谢，我知道了。”

雷像是轻轻咬了咬牙，盯着他反复看了两眼，“你知道你差点死过去吗？抢救台加上ICU都待了十二个小时！”

“喔…”余钦不以为意地应道：“我从来到这里开始，不就一直处在死亡边缘吗？”

“余钦，”雷的目光迅速沉了下来，“不要拿自己的生命开玩笑。”

“行，那你告诉我，杨是谁？”

雷又沉默了。

“这个问题不行，那你告诉我，杨和你是什么关系？”

雷还是一声不吭，但已经轻轻握住了拳头。

“好，这个问题还是不行，你告诉我，是不是杨让你看住我别死的？”

雷还没来得及作声，余钦就打断了他。

“这个问题不用你回答，我已经知道了。”

即使是刚从死神手中回来，余钦的眼神还是清亮锐利的，他无所畏惧般地望着雷，一字一句都讲得异常清晰：“但这不是你告诉我的，是我用我的命换来的。”

 

雷无可辩驳。

他亲眼看着余钦从一个月前的弱小模样长成现在这样，即使在几个生死边缘拉了他一把，但除了那么一点微弱的帮助，他几乎是像对所有人一样对待余钦，甚至更严苛。

雷明白委托他看着余钦的人是何用意，但现在还不是说的时候。

只是以余钦的成长速度，也许迟早会被他自己找出来，到时候的自己是否还能招架得住，也是个问题。

 

余钦像是有些累了，收回目光闭上了眼。

清脆的消息提示音响起，雷回身看了一眼手机，屏幕上是几个简短的字。

“告诉他，六个月满，放他出来。”

雷转身走到余钦的床边，看着那人疲惫苍白的面孔，心里忽地有了一丝不忍。

但任务还是任务，必须要传达，他开口说道：“杨让我告诉你，六个月的训练期结束了，会放你自由。”

“我知道了。请你离开，雷教官。”


	23. 钉子

即使病房的床是柔软舒适的，身上的装备也都被卸了个干净，连作战服都被剥去，换了件宽松舒适的病号服，但结实的门窗都落了锁，遍身的伤都结了痂，他只能在房间里转圈，窗外常传来螺旋桨转动的轰隆声，不远处是一个大大的库房，直升机不分昼夜地在库房前起落，吵得余钦不得安宁，清醒之后几乎没睡上一个稳当觉。

放他出去的人是在第三天的凌晨五点出现的，才开门就看见里面的人已经换好了作战服，神色清醒地跳下床，顺从地戴上了眼罩后就随人离开楼房，回到了训练区。

 

之后的训练仍是重复枯燥的，不过随着训练成效的显现，队伍人员的素质也都相应提高了不少，陆陆续续地，一些新的训练项目也逐渐添了进来，比如跳伞、特种驾驶、野外生存、外语等。

充实的训练让人筋疲力尽地进步着，训练成本的加大似乎预示着这批人已经算是半成品，连在训练中的死亡人数都急剧下降了。

对余钦来说，几乎一切都在有条不紊地发展着，他的战术成绩在队里名列前茅，布莱恩对他也多次表达了赞赏；而雷还是一如既往地沉默，除了把他们操练到没力气说话，就再不会做其他任何多余的事；格斗和枪械水平也在逐步提高，他强韧的耐心和意志慢慢显现出来，逐渐赢得了大多数人的欣赏和瞩目。

除了一个人，沙恩。

作为主教官，他似乎能够插手所有的训练，有凌驾于所有专业教官的权力。

而不知是否该庆幸的是，沙恩出任务的次数越来越频繁，鲜少出现在训练区，但偶尔出现那么几次，也都会变着法子找余钦的麻烦，可他似乎有所忌惮，既不像从前一样往死了折磨人，也不再直接地以死亡相威胁，而是穷尽想象力地羞辱余钦。

 

黄沙漫天的戈壁里，一辆车队徐徐越过沙丘，后面稀稀拉拉地跟着一行人，正全副武装地艰难前行着。

这是来到沙漠的第五日。

从训练开始的第三个月起，各支队伍就被拉到各式极端环境中进行训练。

上个月才刚去到极寒的冰天雪地，无论是枪还是人都在暴雪中结了霜，睁眼闭眼都能看见身上掉落下去的冰渣，余钦还清晰地记得那时被冻到麻木的四肢，和几度让他怀疑是否已经没了温度的躯干是怎样的毫无知觉，可此刻被烈日暴晒着的头顶和脚下滚烫的沙漠，几乎洗干净了身体残留的寒冷记忆。

酷热的天气让身体大量分泌着汗液，作战服还没来得及湿透就立刻被阳光烤干，反反复复下来不少人已经出现了或轻或重的脱水症状。

身旁的不少队友相应虚脱倒下，教官们从车上跳下来，持续的辱骂也没能让那些人再爬起来，随行的医务人员也相继下了车，抬着担架把人运到车上进行急救。

前后还站着的人越来越少，余钦虚着眼看着不远处的车队，热腾腾的空气把画面都蒸得扭曲，怀里的枪也被晒得烫手，手心和握柄之间夹着一层汗，几乎要拿不住枪了。

再行进了几分钟，脑袋已经有些昏昏沉沉的，他费力地抬起头，眼前不过十几米高的山丘也仿佛成了难以攀越的障碍，他手脚并用地爬上去，四肢深深地陷在沙子里，耳边是只属于自己的粗喘声，勉强挪了几米，浑身的力气仿佛就被烤干了一般。

他强撑着没有倒下，身边忽地出现了一双作战靴。

“想要水吗？”

沙恩蹲了下来，一个深绿色的水壶出现在他眼前，沙恩轻轻晃了晃，里面的水撞击着瓶身发出哗哗的声音。

余钦下意识地做了个下咽的动作，即使喉头已经干得没有一丝湿润了。

但这几个月的深刻教训还是让他撇开头，拒绝了恶意的搀扶。

像是预料到这样的结果，沙恩拧开了瓶盖，把水一点点倒在了滚烫的沙地上，水滴落在距离余钦不出半米的地方，迅速渗入沙子的缝隙中，还冒了些许水汽出来。

几乎是无动于衷的，余钦垂下眸子，把精力集中在自己身上，试图积蓄力气再度爬起来。

站着的人敛了虚假的笑意，恼怒地抬脚踩倒虚弱的人，双手搭上了皮带，三两下解开了扣子。

“我一直很好奇，你这样的人为什么会被送到我手里。”迷彩作战裤发出阵阵摩擦的声响，沙恩的声音带了些咬牙切齿的味道：“想必是上帝的指引，他不让你死，但却要我毁了你。”

澄黄的液体径直打在黑色短发上，顺着脸庞和脖子流淌下去，余钦浑身一震，埋在臂弯下的脸色又白了一度，他紧咬着后槽牙，粗重的呼吸间都是令人恶心的味道。

被沙堆半掩着的拳头让沙恩有了稍许的愉悦感，他恶劣地笑了起来，“你以为杨可以牵制我，让我不杀了你？但如果他真有那么大的本事，为什么不直接把我调走，或者把你放出去？”

 

这个问题就像一把锤子，把余钦心里的那根钉子扎得更深。

 

从沙漠回到训练营，原来觉得闷热湿润的空气都变得凉爽清新了起来。

训练期转眼已经过去了一半，三个月前还是懵懂少年的人，此刻正安静地潜伏在草丛中，观察着眼前的一岗一哨。

这是他不知第多少次摸来训练营的办公区了，实际上，从一个多月前被从病房放出来后，他就已经做了不少尝试，只是办公区的明暗哨卫太多，他一直没有找到一条比较完美的路线。

在跟布莱恩私下请教了无数次后，才稍有进度地摸索到现在这个位置，距离那栋办公楼仅有不到一百米的距离了。

整个训练基地只有这栋楼装修得不那么粗陋，除去训练用的另外几栋楼，应该只有这栋是单纯用于办公和特殊惩罚的。

不远处的库房外还有几架直升机正准备起飞，余钦往一边轻轻扔了个小石子，还是立刻引起了哨卫的注意，有几个人已经端枪往这边靠近了，余钦猫腰闪身，迅速撤离了这片区域。

 

回往训练区的路上，余钦细细梳理着自己的记忆，根据他来过的几次经验，第一次被关的禁闭，应该是那栋楼的顶层九楼，而第二次来住到的病房，应该是这里七层或者八层的位置。

下面一层应该是游泳池，而中间那几层，大概就是真正属于办公的区域。

看着天边渐暗的夜色，余钦加速往帐篷区跑了起来。

 

半夜，漆黑的帐篷里，一个身影悄然爬起，蹑手蹑脚地摸上装备，走了出来。

黯淡的月光照在他愈发清晰的眉骨上，深色的瞳仁反射出些许明亮，刚跑了没几步，身后就冒出一阵轻盈的脚步声。

“你去哪儿？”庞猜压着声音问道。

余钦没有停下，他呼吸均匀地简单答道：“找人。”

庞猜盯着他略显阴沉的侧脸，想了想，低声说道：“我陪你一起。”

 

两人一路摸到了办公区，回到了白天踩点的那个位置。

夜晚的哨卫果然少了许多，只有几个零零散散的人持枪戒备着，办公楼的窗户多数是暗的，只有顶层的零星几个还亮着灯。

余钦在草地里搜了半天，总算找到了那根细线，他从腰间缓缓抽出匕首，轻轻割断了细线，几十米外的树边突然发出重物掉落的声音，几个守卫听到动静，迅速端枪摸了过去。

那是之前几次踩点时做的诱饵陷阱，今天下午才把线拉到此处，终于派上了作用。

带着庞猜，余钦几个转移躲闪，偷偷进到了办公楼内。

此时是凌晨四点，天还没有亮，但办公楼内的几处摄像头还亮着红光，正在持续工作着。

十分谨慎地，余钦没有上楼，反而带着庞猜来到游泳池边，找了个位置躲了起来。

 

藏匿点果然不愧于余钦的战术成绩，四周几乎没有任何动静，看起来短期不会有什么危险。

但余钦还是反复确认了几遍这个位置的安全性，又俯身透过一个狭小的空隙看了一眼空荡荡的门口，确定无人进来搜查才压着声音开口：“我们要在这里等到天亮。”

庞猜蹲坐在各类器材和遮布构成的狭小空间里，抬眼盯着持续戒备着的余钦，问：“你是不是想找那个不让你死的人？那个托付了雷，又阻止了沙恩的家伙？”

“对。”

“你知道他是谁？”

余钦的脸色愈发阴沉了起来，“是的，我想我的判断不会错。”

 

天色渐渐亮了起来，睡得迷糊的庞猜被人轻轻踢了一下，他挣扎着清醒过来，看到了一双极其警惕的眼睛，视线只在他身上停留了不到半秒，就立刻转回去凑着那个缝隙观察门口。

庞猜又一次地怀疑起来，这人是不是不需要睡觉的。

 

没过多久，门口响起了一阵脚步声，余钦瞳孔猛地一缩，立刻翻身出去。

庞猜迅速跟了上去，可才刚走出几米就脸色发白地止步了。

他看见前面不远处的余钦正举着手臂面向已经对准他的枪口，沉沉地开了口。

“杨，或者我应该称呼你，舅舅？”


	24. 见面

长时间的紧张戒备让余钦的眼睛有些许酸涩，眼罩盖下来的时候竟也刺痛得湿润了几分。

两人被押上电梯，不过八秒的上升，余钦就被推了出去。

“带到三号禁闭去。”

男人低沉的声音在身边响起，随后电梯门再度合上，肩头又被一只温热的手掌握住，右转以后走了十四步，进了一个房间。

根据脚步声判断，身边只剩下一个人了。

眼罩被揭开，余钦眯着眼适应了一下光线，才慢慢看清眼前倚着办工桌的男人，正沉沉地看着自己。

“为什么是这里？”余钦开门见山地问道。

 

这是他思索已久的问题，为什么是这里。

如果杨是另外一个人，或许他还会问，是谁把他送到这里来的。

但既然面前站着的正是他那不活跃于家族活动，查不到一丝信息，只在父母出事后见过一次面的舅舅，这一切就说得通了。

 

父亲曾与余钦提到过，自己发家早，算是比较幸运的那批人，在那个年代选择了正确的行业，投入不久就有了起色，加上他行事雷厉风行却又光明磊落，做人也重情重义，公司的规模扩张得很快，几乎不费多少力气就打下了产业内的半片江山，年纪轻轻便有如此成就之后他也不贪，及时转攻为守，稳固公司发展，四十不到就几乎退隐回归家庭，与妻子在别墅里过着闲云野鹤的日子。

而一家人在国内或是国外，手里都是合法经营的正规公司，又怎么会与佣兵扯上关系？

他们正常人的生活与这里的一切，都没有半点重合。

所以舅舅在家族中才那么低调，甚至不与母亲有多少来往，可母亲究竟是否知晓舅舅的营生，那也无从得知了。

 

而余钦初次与舅舅见面时，他刚救下了自己一次，虽然之后说话恶毒得让人无法接受，却也没有表现过杀意，只是嫌恶的眼神与冰冷的亲情感也让余钦难以信任于他。

之后就是漫无目的的逃亡，然后被抓到了这里。

 

他在度过最艰难最不适应的那段时期之后，就开始在脑海中把已知的线索梳理了千万次。

舅舅显然是知道家里出事的情况，并且在自己联系以后主动提供了帮助，甚至让自己虎口脱险地逃过了姑父的追捕。

在带回家以后，也没有表现过杀意，甚至还说“能别死再说”。

他不是要杀自己的人。

来到训练营后，余钦渐渐意识到，那人虽然与自家人的风格极其不符，但却与训练营的每一位教官都有着相同的戾气和行事风格，黝黑的皮肤与给他留下深刻印象的难以反抗的力气，无不是经过严格训练的产物，甚至连那个看自己如同看死人一般的眼神，也与最开始雷看他的眼神如出一辙。

他就是属于这片杀戮之地的人，也是把自己送到这里的人。

 

可他始终不明白，为什么是这里？

 

这里是佣兵公司，是训练营，是充满杀戮和鲜血的地方，脚下的每一片土地都可能死过人，染过血，而待在这里的每一位教官，都不知血刃过多少人的生命。

他一个普普通通的大学生，在出事前与这种地方没有半点关系，却要在惨无人道的训练中不断地面对死亡，也经历无数的危险与恐惧，被迫磨练成钢枪利刃，杀人兵器。

余钦实在不懂。

为什么自己会被安排上这样的不归路。 

 

像是为了解答他的疑问，男人敛下目光中的戾气，低声开口道：“在这里，你要叫我杨，不准再称呼舅舅。”

恰如所有的教官一样，不存在一丝温情。

“至于为什么是这里…其一，我是训练营的负责人，换句话说，这里算得上是我的地盘。所以为了保护你，我把你送到了这里。”

“保护我？”

用一次次的濒死保护吗？

“是的，你应该知道，如果你一个人在外面，会很危险。”

“难道我在这里，就不危险吗？”

“起码有雷看着，不会稀里糊涂地轻易死掉。而且你现在还活着，不是吗？”

“所以我该庆幸？感谢您的好意，让我差点死了好几回吗？”余钦讥讽道，压着怒气的表情中硬是揉进一丝笑意。

杨沉默了几秒，说：“你确实应该庆幸，能在有足足百分之五十死亡率的训练中存活至今，这就是你的运气。”

余钦的脸色冷了下来，反驳道：“这是我自己咬碎了牙努力下来的结果！”

这几个月的经历不是好玩的，也不是靠什么运气糊弄下来的，每一次昏迷，每一次濒死，都是他凭着自己都无法想象的意志力撑下来的。

一丝不易察觉的情绪在杨的眸中闪过，“我知道，你能活下来，不容易，但既然已经走上这条路，能多呼吸一秒，都是值得庆幸的。”

“我没想走上这条路。”

杨侧目看他，残酷地说道：“你没得选。”

 

“从你惊慌失措地逃回国外开始，就已经失去了合法的身份，而那批人的追杀又让你失去了在外面安稳生活的权力，如果不是我把你抓来放在这样一个无人敢追的地方，你觉得，就凭原来那样茫然的四处逃窜，连被跟踪三天都发现不了，你还能活到现在吗？”

余钦没有说话。

杨说得没错，他那时的确没有任何目的计划，只是单纯地逃避躲藏，能多活一天就是一天，也许都不需要被人杀，光是无法谋生的饥饿和疾病都足以让他死在不知哪个角落。

但也不必如此极端。

“你既然是这里的负责人，提供保护的经济或能力应该都是不缺的，你明明可以把我关到安全的地方，等渡过了危险期再把我放出来，也可以让我隐姓埋名地做一个普通人，为什么却要让我接受训练，而且从一开始就对我隐瞒这一切？”

“你说得没错，”杨深吸了一口气，眼神仍是十足的犀利，“我是有其他的办法，但问题是，世上能有永远安全的地方吗？能有不漏风的墙吗？没有。即使有，你会愿意一辈子担惊受怕地隐姓埋名吗？也许你现在会自欺欺人地说一句愿意。但换做三个月前的自己，你好好想想，会答应吗？”像是想起那时余钦瑟缩的软弱眼神，他忽地染了些怒意，“不会！”

 

余钦紧抿着唇，锐利的目光如匕首一般，直直地插进男人漆黑的瞳孔中。

“你现在的身体，眼神，与以前大不一样了。但我可以帮你回忆一下，当初第一次见你的时候，你是个什么样子。”

杨上前两步，手指重重地戳在不断起伏的胸口上，“迟钝、无能、懦弱。的确像你父母会娇惯出来的样子。”

余钦深深地吸了口气，他几乎就要像上次见到这个男人一样，寥寥几句话就挑起他的所有愤怒，但几个月历经的折磨与羞辱还是让他下意识地冷静下来，心里仿佛不自觉地滴答计数起来。

“很好，你比以前冷静多了。”杨像是验收货品般地轻轻评价道，“你知道躲避不是长久之计，以前的你会因为被宠惯了而无法接受，现在的你会因为太过被动而无法接受。你有所改变了，这是我所希望见到的。这是其二，关于为什么是这里。那时的你只会逃，可逃到哪儿去，你不知道，谁害死你的父母，你不知道，谁要杀你，你还是不知道，我想，甚至连跟踪你的有几拨人，分别是谁派的，你也不知道。不清醒，就是最大的不安全，这样不安全的人放到哪儿都是危险的。”

这两个理由勉强还算客观，余钦沉默地消化着，尽量让怒气消退下去。

 

“其三，是因为我的一点私愤。”杨徐徐说道，神情变得复杂起来，“我不便与你的父母有太多来往，连你的母亲都不太清楚我到底是做什么的，但我也曾提醒过她很多次，不要太过天真，不要抱着不切实际的幻想离群索居，把自己的安全拱手送到别人手里。”

他像是强压着无尽的悔恨与内疚，但表达出来却变成了强烈的愤怒与恨意。

“他们的死不是因为世事险恶，而是因为明知世事险恶，还不懂妥善保护自己！这样的天真与软弱居然还被你一并继承了，所以我就算有能力把你安安稳稳地藏起来，也不愿意。把你送到这里，除了让人盯着别让你轻易死了，我也没再做多少多余的事，就是想让你脱离父母制造出来的虚假幻象，好好看看这残酷的世界，没有什么安全是别人能给你的，那都得靠你自己挣。”

时隔几个月，再听到别人讲到自己父母的事故，余钦内心那片尚且柔软的地方还是被狠狠戳了一下，他微微抬头忍下泪意，哽咽地问道。

“难道您就不怕万一，我真没活下来吗？”

 

自己是事故中的幸存者，是他的素未谋面的亲外甥。

但身为舅舅，他的所作所为实在是让人感受不到亲情，只有在提到母亲的只言片语中少了些许残酷。

余钦的一颗心，既不敢提起，也无处落下。

就像是应了这句话，杨轻叹了一口气，神情中带了一丝疲惫，他轻轻偏头避开了余钦的目光。

“真要活不下去，那就死了吧。”

 

余钦呼吸一滞，只觉得耳边嗡嗡作响，心中残留的片片温存都碎了个干净。

亲人就站在面前不到一步的距离，可他只觉得自己身处在充满血腥与杀戮的训练营。

没有任何的温存与不忍，没有无缘由的帮助与关心，即使是有血缘关系的亲人，也不会因为他的不幸施予哪怕一丝的同情，反而像所有的教官一样，不会因为你的疲惫和力竭，就停下驱赶和辱骂，也不会因为你的痛苦和绝望，就心软放你一马。

熟悉的冰冷让余钦完全醒悟过来，收回了四散的气力，紧紧凝聚在这具饱经折磨的躯体上，他望向杨的眼神也渐渐失了温度。

 

“请问，擅闯办公楼，一般是什么处罚？”

“三号禁闭一天，但既然还是学员，就别耽误训练，结束了来。”

杨从桌上拿起眼罩递了过去。

余钦接过戴好，指尖蹭过额头时传来了一丝凉意。

转身走向门口，在即将出门的那一刻，他又听到身后传来的声音：

“沙恩是个彻头彻尾的疯子，你小心一点，我权限不够，只能让他多出些任务。”

“知道了，谢谢…杨教官。”


	25. 侵犯

一天的训练结束，余钦和庞猜又被套着眼罩押送回了办公楼，电梯上升时余钦还在想，十三个数就是二号禁闭室了，可等到他刚数到十二，电梯就停了，想必是在二号禁闭的楼下。

两人被扔进了相隔的两个房间，随后铁门又被合上了。

余钦摘开眼罩，果然仍是一片漆黑，他四周都摸索了一番，意识到三号禁闭只是比二号稍大一些。

躺不下人，但还能坐着，除了墙壁有些冰凉，别的也没有太让人难受的地方。

高处的通风口传来阵阵风声，余钦仰着头倚靠着铁壁，轻轻叹了口气。

 

没过一会儿，他听见隔壁传来声响。

“余？”

是庞猜的声音。

“嗯？”

“今天你见到了那个人，发生了什么吗？”

庞猜像是在找话缓解黑暗带给他的无助感，但这个话题余钦并不想深入讨论。

“没什么。”他答道。

 

隔壁的庞猜轻轻皱了眉头，手指在地板上无意识地敲打起来。

今天的余很不对劲，从早上离开办公楼开始，就一直十分恍惚的样子，甚至连战术教官都看出他的心不在焉，批评了两句。

说起来，作为余一直以来的伙伴，庞猜几乎是看着这人一步步变化成长为今天这个样子的。

从一开始，他也像其他人一样，觉得毫无觉悟的余根本活不过三天，可在沙恩的百般刁难和针对下，如此缺乏训练基础的人居然硬是撑了下来，连他这么个黑市里讨生活的拳手都感到有些诧异。

因为常在一起训练配合，庞猜再清楚不过，这几个月来余钦身上就没有一天不是新伤叠旧伤的，手心和脚底一遍遍地磨出血泡，偶尔他还会看见余钦一个人坐在树下，呲牙咧嘴地用匕首划破血泡，把隆肿的皮肤按回肉上。

他在战术上的确很有天赋，枪法准，反应也快，但在格斗和体能上，他实在没有多少优势，几乎都是靠加练加罚磨出来的，一百多天的早晨都雷打不动地提前两小时抵达训练区，滚胫骨或是练抗击打的时候从不喊疼求饶，那棵剥了皮的软木树也被踢打出了好几处凹陷。

庞猜早也知道，余的身份特殊，在训练营一直是被“百般照顾”着，沙恩想让他死，雷却挡在了死亡的高压线边，后来沙恩似乎又不能让他死了，但还是在想尽办法羞辱他。

几乎有几次，庞猜都有些看不下去了，可那人还是撑在地上忍着，等到沙恩满意了，又咬牙仿佛若无其事地站回队里。

庞猜自问受不了那样的屈辱，换作是他，也许会奋力一搏，大不了鱼死网破。

 

忽地回过神来，庞猜愣了一瞬。

怎么见惯了生死杀戮的他，竟也会对另一个人生出钦佩之情了。

也许就是这么不知不觉间，余钦已经依靠那强大的意志力成长为了一位实力强悍的伙伴，顺便也理所当然地，得到了自己的认可吧。

手指轻轻的敲击声冲淡了些幽闭空间带来的焦躁，庞猜盘腿靠坐着，闭眼前那一刻，心中隐约出现一道声音。

“希望不要失去这个伙伴。”

 

日子一天天地往后翻，所有活下来的人都渐渐有了个职业佣兵的样子，四个月转眼即逝，在来到训练营的第一百二十个晚上，准确地说，应该是深夜。

沙恩再度出现在了帐篷区。

难得地，他没有像往常一样开着越野车张扬跋扈地宣扬自己的到来，而是直接一步步走出深夜的黑暗，浑身浴血地，露出的皮肤上还有不少弹片擦破的血痕，像是从地狱走回来的未亡人。

帐篷里的大多数人已经睡了，沙恩完全不管此刻已然是几点，端起自动步枪对着沙地就是一通扫射，不少人都被枪声吓得跳了起来，一睁眼看见的是全副武装的沙恩正阴沉着脸站在帐篷中间，他脸上的绿色迷彩都还没卸，头盔已经摘去，眼白全是红色的血丝，身上的战术装备都沾着鲜血和肉糜，显然是刚下任务就立刻来了这边。

“余钦留下，所有人都立刻滚出去。”

 

其实，从沙恩走进帐篷的那一刻起，余钦就已经醒了过来，他仍睡在那个角落的床位，看清来人时就反射性地起身戒备了。

站在床边的余钦虽是标准的跨立姿势，但手指已经扣上了后腰的匕首，随时准备迎击。

沙恩上下打量了他一眼，就端枪指向余钦的额头。

“装备都给我卸了！”

余钦咬了咬牙，他不怀疑这个疯子一冲动真能杀了自己。于是他一边缓缓卸下身上的各式武器装备，一边沉着脸问：“教官真的不怕走火吗？”

右手食指轻轻搭在扳机上，一秒也没松开，沙恩没有回答问题，仿佛是默认了回答，他放下左手，从身后翻出条便捷束缚带，扔到余钦身上，“把双手绑在身后！”

虽然不知到底是什么情况，但这样的要求也未免太过明显，准没好事。

接住束缚带的余钦犹豫了片刻，他抬起双手放在后脑，问道：“教官，我也不是新学员了，到底是什么事，犯得着绑手吗？”

“绑上！”沙恩大吼道。

余钦皱紧了眉，沙恩的精神状态比平时暴戾了几倍不止，仿佛还处在战斗状态一般，在这种情况下提出这样的要求，他实在猜不准这个疯子会做出什么样的事来。

但沙恩仿佛已经失去了耐心，他放下步枪换成小口径的手枪，朝着余钦的大腿外侧就是一枪。

子弹穿透了皮肉，带起一阵血花。

余钦吃痛地弯下腰去，右手已经下意识地往后腰的急救包里拿止血药物了，不过转眼间，沙恩就按住了他的手腕，余钦奋力挣扎，这个姿势却使不上力，行动也因为腿伤受了阻碍。

“放开，沙恩，你发什么疯！”余钦面上满是冷汗，他喊道。

而沙恩只是迅速地把两只手腕捆扎在一起，还不放心似的加了两根绑带。

他一把翻过人来，往他身后的床上一推，余钦就倒了下去。

沙恩狞笑着压住他的腿，一边勒紧止血带，一边在那人的痛喊挣扎中恶狠狠地说道：“我已经多久没回来了，两周？三周？还是一个月？我想你一定知道，杨为了保护你，这几个月来已经连续派我出了十几次任务。”他狠狠一勒，换来一声更惨的痛叫。沙恩粗重地喘着气，脸颊的伤口再度裂开，血滴落在余钦的作战服上。“疼吗？我已经手下留情了，不然这里就会是一个窟窿，而不是一条血槽！”

“沙恩！该死！”余钦骂出了声，几乎要疼晕过去。

“十几次任务，难度一次比一次大，已经远远超过了我的负荷和等级！余，你明白我的意思吗？杨为了不让你受我的侮辱，已经打算杀我了！”

“混蛋，该死的，滚开！”

余钦拼命挣扎着，另外一条没有受伤的腿一直试着蹬开往身上压的人，但对方力气太大，自己也占尽了劣势，一旦被抓住就几乎无法挣脱开。

沾满血的战术手套覆在余钦的小腿上，干净的裤腿也糊上了一片红印，沙恩紧紧钳制着他，歇斯底里地笑了起来。

“本来今天回来我应该立刻去复命，但指不定那该死的杨又要把我送到什么鸟不拉屎的鬼地方去，所以我直接走了过来。”他笑容里带着嗜血的疯狂和极尽的羞辱意味，压低的声音也透着沙哑，“余钦，杨最不愿看到的，和你最恐惧的，我现在通通给你把账算清！”

他解开余钦腰间的皮带，狠狠扯下了裤腰。

下身的凉意传来，余钦惊惧地看向发了疯的男人，脸色白成了一张纸。

“没错，就是这个表情！好好保留这样的表情，别让我失望。”

紧接着，还带着战术手套的手指就径直进入了余钦的身体，粗糙的触感和陌生的感受让余钦咬紧了牙，他死死盯着满脸血汗的沙恩，浑身剧烈地颤抖起来。

“住手…你他妈给我住手！”话语透过牙缝一个字一个字地硬挤出来。

沙恩置若罔闻，甚至更加兴奋地笑了起来，手下动作不停。

“我就知道！余钦，我就知道，你什么痛苦都可以忍受，唯独忍受不了屈辱。让我猜猜，你来到这里之前，一定是个干干净净的学生吧，你还这么年轻，是不是还是个处男？”

身体内部的疼痛比任何外伤都更让人难以忍受，但更让余钦难以忍受的是，这灼烧内心的耻辱感。

他咬得牙根发酸，苍白的脸憋得通红，冷汗一层层地往外冒，眼神却比以往任何时候都要锋利。

他要杀了这个人。

沙恩无惧他充满恨意的眼神，反而起身解了自己身上的皮带，换了个部位又狠狠捅了进去。

 

帐篷外的人听见里面传出极其痛苦的惨叫声，几乎不像是人能发出的声音。

但没过两秒，声音就像被咬断了一样，只能听见粗重的呼吸和沙恩的羞辱话语。

“喊啊，别忍着，是不够疼还是不够爽，嗯？”

 

好几个人面面相觑地，一点声音都不敢发出来。

庞猜站在离余钦最近的位置，几乎要按捺不住划破帐篷进去杀了沙恩的冲动。

这个变态的疯子！

 

持续了不知多久的闷哼和沉重呼吸折磨着每一个人，没有人能想到竟然会发生这样的事。

但也没有人敢进去阻止这一切。

反抗教官者，轻则重罚，重则处死。

这里不是见义勇为的地方，也没人有这个闲情顾上别人的性命。

 

庞猜不是。

他的内心备受折磨。

来到训练营经历了这么多肉体上的折磨，他不想因为一次冲动就毁了之前的所有坚持，可他也无法接受余钦在里面受到这样的对待。

他几乎想就地了结自己，才能免受这样沉重的良心拷问。

 

帐篷内的声音渐渐小了，沙恩走了出来，他的眼神还是那样的嗜血无情，只是此刻还残留着一丝疯狂。

“这件事，谁要敢告密…”他右手作刀在脖子上轻轻一抹，话里的威胁意味不言而喻。

 

沙恩离开了帐篷区。

所有人都站在帐篷外面，睡意早就散了个干净。

庞猜是第一个走到帐篷门口的人，他强压着愤怒的呼吸，掀开帐篷前开口说道：“今晚所有人都不准进来，否则我保证，你会死在我的手里。”


	26. 凌迟

“戴蒙，埃尔德，准备突破。丹，闪光高爆。其他我会解决。”

拾音耳机里传来余钦冷静的命令声，庞猜稳稳地匍匐在沙尘中，透过望远镜观察着战场的每一处。

身边趴着据枪的人呼吸平稳，除了变换视角造成的轻微摩擦声，几乎没有发出一点动静。

那是余钦，也是他们小组的现任队长。

 

这是训练期的第一百四十天。

 

原来正常的训练时间只有四个月，从第五个月的第一天开始，所有队伍就被分别派往各地战场，跟随教官进行实战训练。

没有报酬，没有安全保障，只有真实的战场和战斗，仿佛是一场血池中的淘洗。

而那些没有从战场上活下来的人，就地淘汰。

如此严苛的考验居然要持续整整两个月，这是出乎所有人意料的一点。

不过在人意料之内的是，余钦这个小组跟随的教官，恰好是雷。

 

三百米外的屋子里突然闪过一道亮光，随后是一声轰响，周围建筑物里的人都疯了般地四散跑出来，突击的三人毫不迟疑地击杀每一个持枪的人。

一位头上遮着黑色面纱的妇女尖叫着跑过，却突然被远处的狙击枪击中，脑袋瞬间破裂。

庞猜身体一僵，是余钦开的枪。

像是察觉到庞猜一瞬的反应，余钦毫无感情地解释道：“妇女不代表安全。上次有人放过了一个没拿枪的妇女，一转眼那人就拿着机枪一通扫射，歼灭了整支队伍。”

他虽开口说着话，但手指还在不停地扣动着扳机，丝毫没有影响到他的精准射杀。

庞猜嗯了一声，继续观察对面的战火连天的残垣废墟。

 

余钦仿佛变了个人，自从那一晚。

所有人都知道，也看得出。

即使他还是那样若无其事地走出帐篷，在众人的注视下一路小跑回医疗室治伤。

但从那天开始，他再也没有回到过帐篷睡一次觉。

庞猜知道他去了哪儿。

几乎每次训练结束，或是从战场回来，余钦不管受了多重的伤或是累成什么样，他都会不卸下任何一样装备，一步步走向办公楼。

他不是去找人，他是去把自己关禁闭。

 

庞猜不敢想象，余钦一个人在狭小黑暗的禁闭室里，是怎样度过每一夜的。

但他能从余钦的精神状态中感觉到，他虽然依旧警惕、敏捷，但也已经很久没有好好休息过了。

也是从那时候起，余钦在战场上的表现越来越优秀，他总是冷静、果断、狠绝，不留一丝危险。几乎每一个认识到战场上的余钦的人都会由衷地说一句：“他很厉害。”

 

这次的任务并不困难，消灭完这几个屋子里的人就算完成了。

用时才不过…

“八分钟到了。所有人撤离。”耳机里传来余钦的声音。 

才不过八分钟。

余钦起身往身后跑去，庞猜立刻爬起来跟上，晃动之余他看了一眼手表，八分钟一秒不差。

又一次忍不住感叹，余钦大脑里仿佛有个极其精确的钟表。

这一点他早就见识过，甚至训练初期还因为余钦那一句“我算的”感到惊讶过。那时候的余钦时间还掐得不准，常有几分几秒的误差，但不可思议的是，不过短短四个月时间，他已经能完全不依靠任何设备，随时随地地报出准确时间。

这么变态的能力，庞猜也知道是怎么来的。

这个可怕的家伙有时候会故意迟到，掐着时间去集合点，然后根据受罚的鞭数矫正自己计算的时间，以至于很长一段时间压根没有人迟到了，他还每天都要因为矫正而多挨不少鞭子。

真是个十足的变态。

 

队伍集结完毕，两辆装甲越野车再度出发，前往下一个任务点。

雷坐在车厢内靠门的位置，通知着下一个任务的内容。

“这是一个紧急任务，我们要去支援另外两个小队，他们遭遇了埋伏。”

话音刚落，对讲机一阵沙沙作响，传出一个熟悉的声音。

“他妈的还有多久能到？”说话的人还是一副狂妄的样子，但背景无间断的枪炮声和尖叫声还是透露了战斗的激烈。

余钦下意识地咬紧了牙，眼睑轻轻颤动了一下。

是沙恩。

他一辈子都记得这个声音。

“还有十分钟！”雷回应道。

 

十分钟后，装甲车停在了一片炮火边，车上的人迅速下来寻找遮蔽物，同时向四周还击。

“余！你带人去西边伏击！”雷大声喊道，枪炮声几乎掩盖了他的声音。

余钦几个闪身移动到雷身边，伸手关了麦，问：“沙恩在哪！”

“东边，我们现在要去支援！”

“我们小组跟你去，你让另外那个小组去伏击！”

“余钦，你又要搞什么鬼！”

“快走！”

 

雷带着余钦小组的六人往东边突破过去，一路上换了三四个弹夹，才终于到了支援地点附近，可不过一眨眼的时间，余钦不见了。

 

“妈的，榴弹在哪儿！我们的火力怎么回事！”沙恩蹲缩在墙角边，冲着队友咆哮道，一梭子弹射在他头顶的墙垣上，碎石灰尘四溅。

他一回头，队友正好倒在了脚下，眼睛还睁着，脖子却已经一片血肉模糊。

不远处的烂墙边处走出一个人，手中的消音手枪射出两颗子弹，分别击中沙恩的左右手臂，沙恩吃痛地松了力气，步枪掉在了地上。

“沙恩，好久不见。”

 

沙恩嗤笑一声，“是你啊，余——呃！”

子弹又射入他的小腿，沙恩痛叫出声，腿软地倒在地上，来人不带着丝毫感情地，又将一颗子弹射向唯一那条没受伤的腿。

“不准叫我的名字。”余钦动作利落地换下弹夹，一边贴墙靠近对方，一边骂了一声，“真恶心。”

四肢都被子弹洞穿，沙恩脸色煞白，冷汗涔涔地望向余钦，颤抖的嘴角却还带着一丝嘲讽的笑意。

“在战场上攻击队友，你这个叛徒。”

“你不是我的队友。”

余钦说着，眼下又瞄准了沙恩的肩头，手指扣动扳机，子弹又嵌进了骨肉里。

“呜啊——混、混蛋，余钦，你他妈给我个痛快！”

话音刚落，另一侧肩头又中一枪，沙恩痛得蜷缩起来，意识已经开始模糊。

余钦猫腰躲在窗沿下，一点点走近失去行动能力的人，从身后的医疗包里取出一瓶针剂，打进了沙恩身体里。

药物的作用让肾上腺素迅速飚高，沙恩稍稍涣散的瞳孔瞬间紧缩起来，他大骂出声：“余钦！你这个变态！”

打空的针管被随手扔在地上，余钦又握回了手枪柄，一个弹夹十二发子弹，他从脚踝射到大腿，从双手射到腰侧，一一避过了会让人迅速死亡的要害部位，但大量的失血也让沙恩不可抑制地渐渐失去意识，余钦把打空了的手枪收回腰间，墙角突然出现一个人影。

“余！……”庞猜看着血泊中奄奄一息的人，有一瞬间的错愕，但立刻恢复了冷静，“我来掩护！”

 

沙恩已经快要完全失去意识了，他虚虚地望着天花板，四处的枪炮声已经变得遥远了起来。余钦冷冷地注视着他，像是要把所有的细节都记在脑海里。

这里的每一滴鲜血，每一个弹孔，沙恩痛出的每一滴汗，发出的每一句求饶和痛骂，他都要狠狠地刻在脑子里。

他要用这样血腥残暴的画面去盖过另一幅令他终生难忘的画面。

 

静静地看了许久，余钦终于起身，从背后摸出一颗手雷，硬是插在了将死之人的嘴里。

“这样的恐惧不亚于我曾经历过的，祝你享受。”

他拔了拉栓，迅速往外撤离。

爆炸声从身后传来，庞猜紧跟着余钦，看着那人阴沉冰冷的脸色，不禁打了个寒颤。

 

不远处的雷望着四溅的沾着血肉的墙体碎片，像是意识到了什么，眸中的光影忽明忽暗的。

 

几天前，回基地复命时…

 

“最近发生了什么事？”

站在窗边的杨看着楼下平静走过来的余钦，心下暗数着，已经是第七次了。

楼下的守卫像是已经习惯了余钦的侵入，轻车熟路地把人押下，戴上眼罩送上了电梯。

“不知道…似乎所有人都知道实情，但没有人敢说。”雷站在办公室中央，有些愧意地回答道。

杨轻轻叹了口气，收回搭在窗台的双手。

“继续调查，我怀疑跟沙恩有很大关系。”


	27. 尾声

两个月的实战淘汰了几乎一半的人，昔日的队友也许倒在自己身边，也许被炸成了碎片，也许被烧得焦黑面目全非，也许被敌人俘虏虐杀致死，战争的洗礼让所有人面对了到地狱般的残酷，同时活下来的人也都充分意识到了，一个人的生命是多么的脆弱，不值钱。

战争面前没有性别之分，没有老少之分，只要拿起武器的人就是敌人，只要没有杀死对方，对方就会杀死自己。

子弹从不仁慈，武器和持有武器的人也不讲人道，一切以杀伤力大、范围广、效果好为优先，没有人会考虑受伤的人如何痛苦，也没有人会考虑死去的战士背后有几个心痛的家庭。

 

佣兵公司的业务不但包括被雇去做战争前线最苦最累的活，也包括保护一些身份特殊安全重要的人，即使这份重要对不同的利益集团来说意义并不相同，但与之相对应的，有人保护就有人暗杀，雇佣到的人员质量成了胜负的关键，在这一基础上，价钱都好商量。

这也是为什么佣兵公司发展得越来越好的原因，雇佣者既不用为自己子民的损失承担后果，也不用为战争的杀戮背上恶名。

只要给钱，什么苦活累活都能干，什么污水肮脏都能往他们身上倒。

 

这就是佣兵的世界。

 

难得的不用负着装备应战，所有人都舒舒服服地洗了个澡，穿上最轻便的作战服，来到办公楼下排队。

今天是签服役合同的日子。

所有活下来并且还站在这里的人，都势必是要签下这份合同，把自己的三年时间卖给公司，以换取别的工作都提供不了的巨大收益。

只是也许，不会到三年那么久，毕竟上了战场，谁也说不准能不能活着回来。

 

余钦也在这队伍之中。

 

前面的人一个个拿着合同离开了，等轮到余钦的时候，他简单过了一遍合同内容，与自己所想无差，只是看起来比较正式的卖身契而已。

可他才刚准备签下自己的名字，合同却被人抽走了。

“公司决定不与你签订合同。”

余钦抬起头，看到一张熟悉的脸，毕竟已经并肩作战两个月了，他再清楚不过，对方是什么意思。

“雷，给我合同。”

雷将手放到身后，神色平静地说：“请接受公司的决定。”

“是接受杨的决定的吧？”

雷没有说话。

余钦静静地盯着他两秒，放下笔便往办公楼上跑去。

 

拦在门口的人几乎没来得及反抗就已经被余钦放倒，办公室的门被直接推开，里面的人露出了一瞬的诧异，立刻又被浮于表面的愤怒取代了。

“谁让你闯进来的？”

余钦大步走了过去，目光沉静而坚定。

“我要签合同。”

杨避开视线，转身坐到沙发上，喝了一口热茶，没有多少情绪地说：“没这必要。”

 

余钦抽出藏在靴子里的匕首，稳稳地放在桌上。

“你这是什么意思？”杨轻轻皱了眉，问。

“今天这合同我必须签，否则要么你杀了我，要么我自己来。”

杨拧紧眉头，气场顿时变了，“你发什么疯，还敢威胁我？”

余钦在对面的沙发上坐下，看起来没有一丝动摇。

“我要签合同。”

杨顿时恼了，拿了桌上的匕首就抵住了余钦的下颚，“我再给你最后一次机会，离开这里！你现在已经有能力保护自己了，还留这干什么！”

被匕首威胁的人连眼睛都没眨一下，任由尖锐的刀刃刺破皮肉，温热的血液顺着喉结流下。

“我要签合同，三年。这里还不是您说了算的吧？”

“不好意思，以前不是，现在是，我昨天刚晋升的亚欧地区负责人。”

余钦非但没失望，反而嘴角勾了起来。

“那就意味着，如果您不签，我还可以去其他地区签，对吗？”

“……余钦，你不要得寸进尺。”

“这里教给我的，正常的交流没有用，非暴力胁迫不能成。”

杨呼吸一滞，咬合肌紧绷着，连眸子都黯了几分。

余钦神色不变，继续说道：“我现在即使谈不上是最优秀的，也是那几个拔尖中的一个，这不恰恰是你最想看到的样子吗？我这样的人不留下来，去外面，做什么，杀人犯吗？”

杨呼吸沉重地看着眼前的人，一丝陌生的情绪油然而生，他想要的不是这样的结果。

但似乎事情已经不受控制地往另一个方向发展了。

 

“签，还是不签？”

 

 

寒鸦（上部）-未济篇

完


End file.
